Kirua et Gon à Poudlard
by lasurvolte
Summary: Kirua vient d'une ancienne famille de sorcier, les Zoldik, ceux-ci sont obsédés par les sang-pur, mais Kirua aspire complètement à autre chose. Gon découvre qu'il est un sorcier et est décidé à aller à Poudlard pour marcher sur les pas de son père.
1. La lettre

**Titre :** Kirua et Gon à Poudlard

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas

**Pairing :** Kirugon

**Prompt :** 845\. Un autre monde

* * *

**La lettre. **

Gon avait reçu une lettre bizarre chez sa tante Mito. Ça parlait d'une école, ça disait qu'il était un sorcier. Gon n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, il ne savait même pas que les sorciers existaient jusqu'à ce jour. Pourtant, il apprit ce jour-là que son père l'était aussi, mais que Mito lui avait toujours caché et l'avait élevé comme un moldu en espérant qu'il ne reçoive jamais cette lettre de Poudlard. Sauf que maintenant, elle lui devait la vérité sur Ging.

\- Ton père, mon cousin, est un sorcier, comme toi, dit-elle à Gon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il t'a abandonné quand tu étais enfant sans rien m'expliquer et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis.

Gon écouta sa tante tout lui raconter. Lui qui avait toujours cru que son père était mort dans un accident de voiture, apprenait qu'en fait celui-ci était toujours vivant et se trouvait sans doute quelque part, mais Mito ignorait où. Gon était donc bien décidé à devenir sorcier pour retrouver Ging, et Mito ne réussit pas à le convaincre de rester avec elle.

xxx

Kirua reçu la lettre de Poudlard avec beaucoup de platitude. Sa mère eut l'air absolument ravie comme si une seule seconde, elle avait pu douter que son cher fils adoré ne recevrait pas cette lettre idiote. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec sur le visage un air d'ennui, parcouru rapidement les quelques lignes qui lui disait qu'il était reçu à Poudlard, et lança le reste à son père qui le regardait avec fierté :

\- Faudra aller acheter les bouquins, marmonna-t-il.

\- Et ta baguette, s'exclama sa mère en tapotant ses mains.

\- Et ma baguette, ronchonna Kirua.

C'est pas qu'il avait pas envie d'être sorcier, c'est juste que ça le saoulait tout ce blabla autour de la magie. Ses parents et ses frères étaient obsédés par ça, par les sang-purs, par le fait qu'ils étaient de grands sorciers patati patata, mais Kirua, il avait toujours aspiré à… Autre chose.

Sans bien savoir quoi.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Petites explications sur cette fic. J'avais hyper envie tout à coup d'écrire une fic avec Kirua et Gon à Poudlard, je me suis relevée au milieu de la nuit pour commencer à l'écrire. Ce sera une fic faite de très courts chapitres comme celui-ci, un peu comme des petits épisodes sur la vie à Poudlard, etc.

Il faut savoir que je prends un risque aussi, parce que cette fic n'est pas fini d'être écrite comme mes autres fics le sont avant que je commence à les publier. Donc si ça se trouve un jour je vais m'arrêter comme ça. Mais je vais essayer de faire le plus de petits épisodes possibles comme ça, et je suis bien motivée. J'espère vraiment que mes idées vous plairont, n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, et bonne lecture !


	2. Le chemin de traverse

**Prompt :** 169\. chat / félin

* * *

** Le chemin de traverse. **

Gon avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il courait et sautillait partout et sa tante était obligée de faire gaffe à pas le perdre dans une ruelle. Gon s'extasiait sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, des enseignes de magasins aux livres de magie jusqu'aux plantes et autres animaux. Il avait déjà prévu d'emmener un lézard vert du nom de Tokage à Poudlard. C'était un petit lézard qu'il avait sauvé bébé il y avait quelques temps et qui depuis était toujours avec lui. Gon avait toujours eu une sorte de dons avec les animaux. Vivant près d'une forêt, il était devenu pote avec un renard également, mais il s'était dit que celui-ci serait mieux dans sa forêt que dans une école. Il avait donc plutôt opté pour Tokage qui était petit, et qu'il pouvait trimballer partout sans problème.

Après avoir acheté ses livres, qui avaient tous l'air fantastiques aux yeux de Gon, et avoir fait du lèche vitrine devant une boutique de balais, sa tante l'emmena dans un magasin pour baguette magique. Gon était tellement excité, qu'il failli rentrer dans un garçon aux cheveux blancs qui sortaient de la boutique. Deux yeux bleus comme des glaciers rencontrèrent les siens, un regard froid et peu aimable. Mais Gon, plutôt qu'apeuré, fut intrigué. Se pouvait-il que ce jeune garçon aille lui aussi dans une école de magie ?

L'autre détourna le regard et passa à côté de lui sans un mot, suivit par des adultes qui devaient être de sa famille.

Un homme un peu étrange remit à Gon sa baguette, apparemment composé de Laurier et d'un cheveu de Vélane. L'homme expliqua à Gon que la baguette choisissait son propriétaire et que celle-ci était faite pour lui. Le garçon trouvait ça parfaitement incroyable et regarda ce simple morceau de bois en se demandant s'il allait vraiment pouvoir faire de la magie avec ça. Quelque chose lui disait que oui. Il se tourna vers sa tante et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il allait bien s'amuser, il le sentait.

xxx

Kirua avait hérité d'une baguette en acacia avec une plume d'oiseau tonnerre. Sa mère ne se sentait plus. Sa baguette devait être très puissante en plus d'être rare.

\- Évidemment, rien de moins pour toi Kiru. Tu vas être un sorcier si puissant, si intelligent, le meilleur de ta génération.

Kirua se retint de soupirer et rangea l'objet. En sortant de la boutique, il croisa un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux bruns verts et aux yeux marrons clairs. Rien qu'à sa dégaine, son sourire stupide, son excitation apparente et la femme un peu perdue qui était derrière lui, Kirua put dire que ce gosse ne connaissait rien au monde des sorciers. Il s'éloigna, préférant l'ignorer, mais son frère Irumi ayant eu les mêmes conclusions que lui ne put s'empêcher un commentaire :

\- Sûrement un sale sang de bourbe, cracha-t-il.

Kirua aurait levé les yeux au ciel très très haut si son frère n'était pas en train de le regarder, attendant qu'il confirme. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et changea de sujet :

\- Il faut aussi me choisir un animal, dit-il.

Sa famille acquiesça. Ils partirent tous en avant et Kirua tourna la tête vers la boutique d'Ollivander où était entré le garçon. Il l'enviait sans le connaître, car en une seule seconde, il avait remarqué que ce gamin avait plus d'enthousiasme d'être là qu'il n'en aurait jamais.

Kirua aurait voulu un chat, parce qu'il se sentait proche de cet animal mais à la place on lui choisit une chouette effraie. Parce que c'était une tradition, tous les Zoldik avaient une chouette, on n'allait pas commencer à changer ça avec lui. Comme ça l'énervait, Kirua nomma sa chouette Neko. Ce qui voulait dire chat. C'était pas grand-chose, mais ce très petit acte de rébellion lui fit du bien.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : première rencontre très rapide entre nos deux loulous.


	3. Le quai 9 34

**Prompt :** 628\. Chemin caché

* * *

**Le quai 9 ¾ **

Irumi et Miruki se tenaient droits et fiers sur le quai. Le deuxième se moquait allégrement des moldus, quant au premier il regardait Kirua avec un de ces sourires inquiétants. Qui semblaient dire _« tu es ma proie »_. Leur mère ne se sentait plus, elle ne cessait de glousser et de répéter que son fils chéri allait à Poudlard et qu'il rendrait fier toute la famille. Leur père se taisait mais son regard disait à Kirua _« je compte sur toi »_. N'importe qui d'autre que Kirua aurait eu l'impression d'un poids sur ses épaules, d'une pression de dingue, mais Kirua avait l'habitude, et il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était que le passage magique pour aller sur le quai 9 ¾ ne fonctionne pas, ou bien que le train ait disparu et que _« quel dommage je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard »_.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, dans le fond, il se fichait de Poudlard, c'était simplement qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose ça. De faire ce pourquoi on l'avait destiné. Devenir un grand sorcier.

Irumi et Miruki passèrent en premier. Kirua se tint prêt pour les suivre, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par un gamin bruyant habillé tout de vert et qui avait l'air hyper excité d'être là. Kirua le reconnu. C'était le gosse qu'il avait croisé en sortant de chez Ollivander.

Sa bonne humeur était peut-être contagieuse, Kirua n'en savait rien, mais il se sentit un peu plus motivé. Il fonça et se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾ , devant le Poudlard Express qui était bien là ainsi que des centaines de sorciers.

Irumi se pencha vers lui :

\- Tous des déchets, dit-il. Seul les sang-purs valent la peine, souviens-toi de ça.

Par habitude, Kirua acquiesça. Puis il garda un œil sur le passage entre le quai moldu et celui-là pour voir le garçon en vert arriver.

xxx

Gon ne tenait plus en place. Sa tante avait vérifié au moins cinq fois qu'il ne lui manquait rien et lui faisait les dernières recommandations :

\- Tu travailleras bien et ne donneras pas de soucis à tes professeurs !

\- Oui tante Mito.

\- Et tu n'oublieras pas de te brosser les dents !

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ta baguette ?

\- Non, je l'ai avec moi.

\- N'oublie pas de m'écrire !

\- C'est promis !

Gon vit des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de sa tante et il la prit dans ses bras :

\- Tout va bien se passer tante Mito.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer Gon.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Mito se redressa et prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Allez, on y va.

Elle montra à Gon le passage magique qui le mènerait au train. Elle avait accompagné Ging, il y avait des années, et elle s'en souvenait encore.

\- C'est un chemin caché ? S'excita Gon. C'est trop génial !

Mito lui sourit :

\- Tu y vas en premier ?

Gon acquiesça et se mit à courir sans avoir aucune peur du choc qu'il pourrait y avoir alors qu'il fonçait droit dans le mur. Il le traversa et se retrouva de l'autre côté, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa tante apparue derrière lui. Même si elle avait du mal de le voir partir ainsi, elle était heureuse de le voir si content.

Gon aperçu le garçon aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait déjà rencontré avant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un signe, mais l'autre garçon l'ignora et lui tourna le dos. Gon ne se vexa pas. Sa tante lui conseilla de faire attention à lui et de bien s'amuser, puis Gon monta dans le train.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même.


	4. Le Poudlard Express

**Prompt :** 70\. recherche

* * *

** Le Poudlard Express.**

Dans le train, Kirua réussit par chance à échapper à ses frères. Ça aurait été l'horreur d'être coincé dans une cabine entre Irumi et son air hautain et Miruki et son air débile. En fait c'était pas gagné d'avance, si Miruki leur avait directement faussé compagnie, Irumi au contraire ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et paraissait bien décidé à le coller jusqu'à leur arrivé à Poudlard. Kirua avait eu une chance inouïe que Hisoka, l'ami timbré de son grand frère, que Kirua connaissait pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois trainé à la maison, débarque dans le couloir et alpague Irumi. Hisoka adorait le maquillage et avait des cheveux d'une couleur un peu saumon qu'on voyait de loin. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui donnait l'air dingue, mais plutôt son regard qui disait _« je cherche une proie et quand je l'aurai trouvé je vais la bouffer toute crue »_. D'ailleurs, il avait tendance à jeter ce genre de regard en direction de Kirua, et sans doute qu'il aurait tenté quelque chose si l'aura d'Irumi n'avait pas l'air de dire _« c'est mon frère, tu le touches, t'es mort »_. Ça n'avait rien de protecteur du tout, c'était juste qu'Irumi était très possessif et qu'il considérait que Kirua était son jouet et celui de personne d'autre. Bref, ils étaient en septième année tous les deux, à Serpentard tous les deux, et s'entendaient assez bien dans la mesure où ils avaient toujours une idée derrière la tête pour torturer les autres.

Donc Hisoka passa son bras autour d'Irumi, jeta un regard gourmand en direction de Kirua et lança :

\- J'ai vu des nouvelles recrues très intéressantes.

Irumi eut un éclair sadique dans le regard et quand Hisoka l'entraîna avec lui pour parler plus en détails de leurs futures victimes, Kirua en profita pour s'échapper. Ensuite il rechercha une cabine où il pourrait être tranquille. Il en ouvrit une au hasard, tomba sur un rouquin à l'air niais et son ami à lunette à l'air abruti et referma la porte agacé de voir que le train était pleins. Il finit tout de même par trouver une cabine libre, se dépêcha de s'y installer et ferma la porte derrière lui en espérant que personne ne viendrait l'emmerder.

Il faillit lâcher une insulte quand la porte coulissa mais ses yeux en rencontrèrent d'autres, de couleur marron ambré, il referma la bouche alors que le garçon habillé tout de vert demandait :

\- Je peux m'installer ici ?

Kirua n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de répondre, parce que l'autre enfant était déjà rentré dans la cabine pour s'y asseoir et poser ses affaires. Cependant, Kirua ne songea pas à le jeter dehors, peut-être à cause de son sourire idiot placardé sur son visage.

xxx

Gon fit le tour du train, il y avait du monde, il y avait du bruit, tout le monde ou presque paraissait à sa place, seul les enfants de son âge semblaient peut-être un peu plus timides. Il regardait partout et avait envie de parler avec tous ces sorciers, de découvrir un peu plus ce monde dont il faisait désormais partis, d'en savoir plus sur la magie. Il avait essayé de lire les livres qu'il avait acheté mais il s'était plutôt endormi dessus. Gon préférait apprendre en observant ou en écoutant. Il se demandait s'il serait vraiment capable de faire de la magie et se souvint des paroles de sa tante quand il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Elle lui avait dit qu'il serait capable d'en faire, parce qu'il en avait déjà fait malgré lui. Elle avait bien essayé de lui cacher et de se mentir, mais Gon avait, étant petit, déplacé les meubles de la maison d'une simple pichenette, il était évident qu'il était fait pour ça.

Gon finit par décider de se poser et chercha un endroit où se mettre. Il avait tellement pris son temps que toutes les cabines étaient bondées de monde. Finalement, au milieu de ses recherches, il ouvrit une cabine avec une seule personne à l'intérieur. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Sans savoir pourquoi, Gon se sentait ravi de le croiser à nouveau, il lui sourit et demanda s'il pouvait s'installer, tout en s'installant.

\- Je m'appelle Gon, se présenta-t-il.

\- Kirua, lâcha l'autre enfant.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et les voilà ensemble. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	5. Dans le train

**Prompt :** 425\. Bonbons

* * *

**Dans le train.**

Il fallut deux minutes seulement à Gon et Kirua pour se mettre à parler comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances. Ça ne paraissait pas incroyable pour quelqu'un comme Gon, qui était assez sociable, mais pour Kirua qui avait tendance à aimer rester seul dans son coin, ça avait quelque chose d'inédit. Seulement, c'était facile de parler à Gon.

\- Pourquoi tu t'habilles en vert ? Demanda Kirua curieux. Tu veux aller à Serpentard ?

Gon leva un sourcil :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Serpentard ?

Kirua aurait pu s'agacer ou se moquer de son ignorance, à la place il lui expliqua l'histoire des quatre maisons à Poudlard, avant de conclure que le vert était la couleur des Serpentards.

\- Oh ça a l'air chouette, fit Gon, je me demande dans quelle maison je serai. Et toi tu veux aller où ?

\- Partout, sauf à Serpentard, marmonna Kirua.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mes deux frères y sont déjà et j'ai pas envie de mes les coltiner. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le choix, toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard depuis genre toujours, c'est presque comme si c'était inscrit dans notre sang.

\- Tu as ta propre personnalité, dit Gon, peut-être que tu iras ailleurs.

\- Peut-être, marmonna Kirua pas convaincu.

Gon, pour tenter de lui changer les idées, lui montra son lézard vert qui dormait dans sa poche. Kirua trouva ça classe d'emmener un lézard.

\- Il s'appelle Tokage, dit Gon.

Kirua tendit la main vers sa chouette effraie qui dormait dans sa cage et fit les présentations :

\- Voici Neko.

\- Tu as appelé ta chouette : chat ? Demanda Gon.

\- Tu as bien appelé ton lézard, lézard(1), rétorqua Kirua.

Cela les amusa beaucoup.

xxx

Ils étaient au milieu d'une partie de Janken, Gon ayant appris ce jeu à Kirua qui ne le connaissait pas, pour faire passer le temps dans le train, quand ils furent coupés par une dame qui faisait le service et vendait à manger. Kirua dépensa beaucoup d'argent dans toutes sortes de bonbons. Gon avait lui aussi de quoi acheter un peu de tout (il avait découvert que son père lui avait laissé un sacré pactole en argent sorcier), mais comme il ne connaissait rien, il laissa Kirua choisir pour lui. Ils se retrouvèrent avec beaucoup de sucreries à partager tous les deux.

Kirua expliqua que ce qu'il préférait c'était les chocogrenouilles et après en avoir mangé trois presque d'un coup, il donna les cartes à Gon qui s'extasia devant car les personnages à l'intérieur bougeaient tout seul.

\- Je te les donne, j'en ai déjà pleins.

\- Albus Dumbledore, Merlin, Salazar Serpentard, lut Gon à voix haute.

Kirua lui expliqua de qui il s'agissait dans le monde magique, puis grommela :

\- Albus Dumbledore est une des cartes les plus répandues, ce crétin de directeur est du genre plutôt célèbre.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment un crétin s'il est directeur et en plus célèbre ?

\- Selon mon frère Irumi, Dumbledore est l'incarnation même de la stupidité. Et puis il paraît qu'il a un vrai problème avec les bonbons au citron.

Kirua dit ça en s'enfilant une quatrième chocogrenouille et Gon ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Un peu comme toi avec les chocogrenouilles.

Kirua leva un sourcil devant l'affront, mais Gon lui souriait et il haussa les épaules :

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est bon. Goûte.

Gon obtempéra, même si c'était très bizarre selon lui de voir une grenouille en chocolat bouger toute seule et de la manger. Il testa un peu toutes les confiseries et goûta beaucoup de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, sans être jamais dégoûtée même pas par le goût vomi.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour manger ça, fit Kirua d'un ton dégoûté, depuis que j'ai eu le goût chaussette sale, je suis incapable de retenter l'expérience.

\- Je pensais que tu étais du genre à prendre des risques, lâcha Gon.

Touché dans son égo, Kirua tendit la main pour prendre un des dragées, bien décidé à montrer qu'il n'avait peur de rien. Il le regretta en tombant sur goût poubelle. Après avoir grimacé et fait semblant de mourir intoxiqué, il se jura de ne plus jamais toucher à un Bertie Crochue de sa vie. Provocation ou pas.

xxx

Avant que le train n'arrive enfin à destination, Kirua et Gon discutèrent d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Kirua parla du monde sorcier, même s'il préférait ne pas trop en dire afin de garder la surprise pour Gon, et Gon raconta des histoires sur sa vie de moldus. Les Zoldiks étaient si fiers d'être des sorciers qu'ils haïssaient tout ce qui venait du monde moldu et que Kirua était plutôt ignorant sur ce que pouvait être un micro-onde ou une agrafeuse, et il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien servir un canard en plastique. Franchement, de son point de vue, le monde moldu avait l'air vachement plus fascinant que le monde sorcier, mais Gon n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui, et tous les deux eurent un débat là-dessus, jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête finalement. Ils étaient à Poudlard.

À suivre.

(1) : Tokage veut dire lézard.

L'autatrice : la relation se noue vite (mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'entre Kirua et Gon, ça se nouait vite).


	6. Le choixpeau

**Prompt :** 841\. Attentes brisées / espoirs brisés

* * *

**Le choixpeau.**

Kirua s'assit à côté de Gon dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient traversé le lac en barque accompagné par un demi-géant qui avait fortement impressionné Gon mais pas Kirua. Irumi et Miruki lui avaient parlé d'Hagrid, et pas en bien, du tout. Du coup, il avait beaucoup de préjugés vis-à-vis de ce gros bonhomme barbu et n'avait guère envie de se le coltiner. Il avait tenté d'expliquer son point de vue à Gon mais ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air convaincu par ses paroles :

\- J'ai l'impression que tes frères n'aiment pas grand monde, avait-il dit.

Et Gon avait raison.

\- Je me ferai mon propre avis, avait-il ajouté, et tu ferais bien de faire pareil.

Kirua avait décidé d'écouter ce conseil.

Désormais ils étaient ensemble et Kirua trouvait étrange de voir Gon dans sa robe de sorcier. Depuis que Gon l'avait mise, c'était ce qu'il pensait, parce qu'il se retrouvait tout en noir et que le vert avait disparu, sauf dans ses cheveux.

Gon regardait partout autour de lui. Tout lui paraissait immense, merveilleux, fantastique et magique. Il avait presque envie de remercier sa tante de lui avoir caché un tel monde, parce que le découvrir maintenant, c'était comme un super beau cadeau de Noël. Le directeur Dumbledore, que Gon reconnut parce qu'il l'avait vu sur la carte, se leva alors et fit un discours étrange. Kirua leva les yeux au ciel mais Gon fut fasciné. Est-ce que tous les vieux sorciers étaient comme lui ?

\- Il est siphonné, marmonna Kirua.

\- Il est génial, rétorqua Gon.

Mais il y eut plus incroyable encore que le discours de ce vieux barbu à tête de père noël magicien, il y eut : un chapeau qui parle et qui fait des rimes !

\- Voilà le choixpeau, murmura Kirua, c'est lui qui choisit dans quelle maison on va être envoyé.

\- Un chapeau qui parle, c'est… Magique.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde, s'amusa Kirua. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il a juste l'air un peu racornis.

Les élèves furent appelés un à un par ordre alphabétique. Gon Freecs était au début de l'alphabet et passa assez vite. C'était bizarre de mettre un chapeau qui parle sur sa tête, et quand celui-ci se mit à parler dans le crâne de Gon, il trouva cela encore plus étrange. Il se demandait dans quelle maison il serait envoyé, il n'avait aucun apriori, il espérait juste se retrouver avec Kirua. Quand le choixpeau indiqua qu'il devait aller à Gryffondor, Gon le retira, se leva et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table où des adolescents l'applaudirent. Kirua le regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Il était en fin de liste, et il ne passerait pas tout de suite. Il allait devoir attendre. Et attendre. Et attendre encore. Quand un Weasley passa et fut envoyé à Gryffondor, Kirua se dit que ça allait enfin être bientôt son tour.

\- Zoldik Kirua.

Le garçon se leva et sentit le regard d'Irumi sur sa nuque. Son frère attendait de lui qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard, comme Miruki et lui, comme leurs parents avant eux, comme leurs grands-parents avant eux, comme tout le reste de la famille. En fait, Irumi était même persuadé qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement pour Kirua, il les rejoindrait, porterait noblement le vert et l'argent, et rendrait fier les Zoldik. Le seul hic, c'était que Kirua voulait juste vivre sa vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il désirait vraiment, mais il savait ce qu'il ne désirait pas du tout. Suivre les traces de sa famille.

Il enfonça le choixpeau sur sa tête et malgré lui supplia : _« pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard »_. Le choixpeau fouilla à l'intérieur de son crâne et de son âme. C'était un embrouillamini de pensées perdues dans beaucoup de noirceurs. Il y lisait beaucoup de choses et à la fois rien du tout. Kirua avait des qualités, il avait la hardiesse et il était rusé mais il lui manquait l'ambition ou même l'envie, les désirs. C'était comme fouiller à l'intérieur d'une marionnette dont le seul but était de couper ses liens, sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Mais le choixpeau finit par trouver une source de lumière, une petite flamme parmi l'obscurité. De la loyauté. Quelque chose de très fort qui était en train de naître.

\- Poufsouffle, s'écria le choixpeau.

Kirua sentit un sentiment de satisfaction le traverser. Il enleva le choixpeau de son crâne et croisa le regard d'Irumi. Dans ses yeux il pouvait lire ses attentes brisées. Non seulement son petit frère n'allait pas à Serpentard (ce qui était une ignominie) mais en plus il se retrouvait dans ce qui était, selon les Zoldik, la pire maison de toute. Poufsouffle. C'était comme une trahison, un outrage. Irumi avait l'air furieux, et son aura devint carrément noire quand Kirua, plutôt que de se montrer contrit, lui sourit. Lui, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il se dirigeait vers un avenir qui paraissait diamétralement opposé à celui de sa famille. Miruki lui jeta un regard de dégoût que Kirua ignora. Il vit au loin Gon lui faire un signe de la main et il le lui rendit avant de s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles qui l'applaudirent. Son seul regret était de ne pas être avec Gon, être dans la même maison que lui aurait pu être vraiment super. Il se contenterait de ça pour le moment.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà pour les répartitions des maisons. À la base, j'ai été inspiré par cette fic parce qu'avec une amie, on se questionnait sur les maisons des personnages et voilà ce que ça a donné. Les choix sont peut-être pas les plus évidents, mais c'est ceux que j'aimais le mieux.


	7. Dans la salle commune

**Prompt : **95\. solitaire

* * *

**Dans la salle commune.**

Kirua était assis dans un coin de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Il regardait vaguement les autres s'ébattre joyeusement dans un brouahaha. Les plus jeunes faisaient connaissances, les autres fêtaient leurs retrouvailles, il était le seul à rester seul, garçon plutôt solitaire. Il était soulagé de ne pas être à Serpentard mais regrettait sincèrement de ne pas se retrouver à Gryffondor, pour la seule et unique raison qu'il aurait été avec Gon. Dans le train, Gon lui avait expliqué que son père était un sorcier mais qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était sa mère. Son père l'avait abandonné bébé à sa tante Mito, une moldu et il avait toujours cru en être un aussi avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard.

Un père absent, une mère inconnue, un garçon élevé comme un moldu, Irumi avait mille raisons de détester Gon et il aurait conseillé à Kirua de ne pas s'en approcher. Mais Kirua, non seulement voulait approcher Gon, mais il désirait également être son ami, et maintenant, il ne faisait que penser à lui.

Il se demandait comment se débrouillait Gon avec les Gryffondors. Sans doute mieux que lui. Gon avait l'air vraiment plus sociable. Au cours du repas, Kirua l'avait observé, et Gon était déjà en train de parler avec les personnes assises près de lui.

Kirua poussa un soupir et décida d'aller se coucher.

xxx

Dire qu'Irumi était furieux était un euphémisme. Seul Hisoka ne paraissait pas avoir peur de l'aura très sombre qui semblait l'entourer, au contraire, cela paraissait grandement l'amuser.

– Kirua est donc un Poufsouffle, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot Poufsouffle avec provocation.

Irumi lui jeta un regard si noir que n'importe qui aurait battu en retraite de peur de se recevoir un _avada kedavra_ dans la tronche, pourtant Hisoka ne bougea pas et n'arrêta pas non plus de sourire. Il leva juste les mains en signe de paix tandis qu'Irumi d'une voix froide lâchait :

– C'est ridicule, c'est une manipulation, un sale coup de Dumbledore, c'est impossible !

Miruki qui était en train d'essayer d'inventer un objet magique dangereux dans son coin marmonna :

– Ça ne m'étonne pas moi.

Irumi fut sur lui en une seconde et Miruki eut la bonne idée de baisser la tête en signe de soumission à son grand frère. Ils n'avaient peut-être qu'une seule année de différence, mais Irumi était le plus fort, le plus intelligent et le plus sadique des deux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il très lentement.

Miruki répondit doucement :

– Que ça ne m'étonnait pas de Kiru. Il a toujours été trop doux et différent. Tu ne te rappelles pas quand il a libéré des elfes de maison en leur offrant des habits ?

– Il avait quatre ans, c'était y a longtemps, depuis on l'a éduqué avec père.

– Pas suffisamment faut croire, tenta Miruki.

Irumi leva sa baguette, fou de rage, mais Hisoka intervint :

– De toute façon, le vert n'irait pas avec ses yeux, dit-il un peu moqueur.

Irumi lui lança un stupéfix que Hisoka évita. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son frère :

– Kiru n'est pas trop doux.

– Mais il est à Poufsouffle, tu ne peux nier qu'il a un problème. Toi, père et mère, vous ne le connaissez pas complètement, mais moi, je ne suis pas étonné. Kiru n'a aucune ambition, ni soif de pouvoir, il fait honte aux Zoldik.

Irumi aurait voulu tuer Miruki pour ces paroles, mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait que son frère avait raison et il abaissa sa baguette. Hisoka qui s'amusait comme un fou reprit la parole :

– Un Zoldik Poufsouffle, je trouve ça mortellement intéressant.

Irumi le tuerait pour cet affront, un jour.

xxx

Gon se sentait parfaitement à sa place. Il avait suivi son préfet jusqu'à la salle commune sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tourner la tête dans tous les sens quitte à se faire un torticolis. Il avait hâte de découvrir un peu plus Poudlard, mais pour l'instant il était en pleine discussion avec ses nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait à table. D'abord, il y avait Léolio, un adolescent qui ressemblait à un adulte et qui était déjà en sixième année. Il parlait fort, assenait ses convictions avec fermeté, il aimait deux choses : l'argent et les sorts médicaux. Son rêve était de devenir magicomage (ce qui était l'équivalent de médecin pour les moldus). Apparemment ses parents étaient tous deux des moldus et il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier à ses onze ans, contrairement à toute sa famille. Léolio était facile d'approche et Gon aimait bien l'écouter. La deuxième personne qui était avec eux s'appelait Retsu, c'était une fille de l'âge de Gon dont toute la famille était sorcier. Elle était plus timide et plus réservée, mais elle avait l'air gentil.

Le seul regret de Gon, c'était l'absence de Kirua. Il s'était immédiatement attaché à ce garçon aux cheveux blancs, et le trajet en train lui avait paru vraiment court en sa compagnie. C'était son tout premier ami sorcier et il trouvait ça dommage de ne pas pouvoir être dans le même dortoir que lui.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : si vous saviez comme ça m'amuse de faire Hisoka.


	8. La beuglante

**Prompt : **27\. piquer une crise

* * *

**La beuglante. **

Gon se réveilla en se disant qu'il avait fait un rêve super bizarre. Un rêve où il découvrait qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il allait dans une école de sorcier et qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques super cool. Dans son rêve, il faisait la connaissance d'un garçon avec des cheveux blancs comme la neige et des yeux bleus comme la glace, et il devenait son ami. Gon s'assit sur son lit, se frotta les yeux et découvrit qu'il n'était pas chez tante Mito, mais dans un dortoir, et que tout ce qu'il croyait être un rêve, n'en était pas un. Il sortit de sous son lit une boîte à chaussure où il avait déposé Tokage pour la nuit, et sourit en voyant son lézard. Il tendit ses doigts vers lui et l'animal lui grimpa immédiatement dessus.

– Poudlard n'était pas un rêve, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de Tokage, et Kirua non plus.

Accompagné de Léolio et Retsu, il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner. Gon regarda autour de lui et quand il aperçut Kirua un peu plus loin, il lui fit des grands signes avec les bras. Kirua se contenta de lever doucement sa main.

– C'est un ami à toi ? Demanda Léolio.

Gon acquiesça.

xxx

Kirua mangeait tout seul dans un coin à la table des Poufsouffles, il fut content de voir Gon, d'autant plus que depuis qu'il était là, il sentait les yeux d'Irumi sur sa nuque. Son frère était fou de rage et Kirua n'avait pas envie de croiser son regard, l'air de rien Irumi pouvait lui foutre les ch'tons, surtout quand il était dans cet état. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à son frère, il avait envie d'être tranquille. Il observait Gon du coin de l'œil quand une chouette lui apporta du courrier. À la couleur de la lettre, il reconnut tout de suite une beuglante et n'en fut guère étonné. Il s'y attendait, ça avait été rapide. Irumi avait dût prévenir ses parents dès qu'il avait pu. Kirua savait que ça servait à rien d'attendre, alors il ouvrit la lettre et entendit la voix de sa mère lui hurler dessus. Ça commençait par un long cri perçant, comme si Kikyô se faisait agresser, Kirua leva les yeux au ciel devant tout ce cinéma. Ensuite il entendit sa rage et ses larmes, sa mère piqua une crise :

– MON FILS ! MON FILS ! COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE QUE TU NOUS DEÇOIVES À CE POINT ?

– Va savoir, marmonna Kirua.

– TOI UN POUFSOUFFLE, LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE ! JE PENSE QUE JE NE ME REMETTRAI JAMAIS DE CET AFFRONT !

Kirua soupira et laissa sa mère hurler pendant encore deux bonnes minutes, avant qu'enfin la beuglante se taise. Il se frotta les tempes sentant un mal de crâne poindre et ouvrit l'autre lettre qu'il avait reçu. Son père était plus discret bien sûr, mais plus incisif aussi. Il disait très clairement que Kirua, normalement digne héritier des Zoldik, avait échoué à les rendre fier et qu'il y aurait un prix à payer pour ça. _« Tu ne pouvais pas être autre chose que Serpentard »._ Kirua chiffonna la lettre et l'enfonça dans sa poche, avant de se lever pour partir d'ici. Il fut rejoint par Gon :

– C'était quoi ça ? Demanda l'autre.

Kirua lui expliqua le principe d'une beuglante.

– Tes parents ne sont pas contents que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard, conclut Gon.

– Non et ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Irumi ne le lâchait toujours pas des yeux. Gon attrapa son bras et lui sourit :

– Tu t'en fiches, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois bien où tu es !

Kirua regarda Gon, touché par son innocence et acquiesça.

– Ouais, je m'en fiche.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : la famille de Kirua, tellement sympa tous !


	9. Les cours

**Prompt :** 73.Cœur de pierre

* * *

**Les cours. **

Kirua écouta l'homme leur sortir tout son blabla sur les potions d'une oreille. Il connaissait Rogue parce que son frère ne jurait que par lui. Bon professeur, intelligent, froid et dur. Kirua resta bloqué sur ses cheveux noirs et gras et son nez crochus. Il lui faisait penser à un méchant typique d'un conte pour petit sorcier pas sage. Kirua jeta un œil en direction de Gon qui était assis à côté d'une autre Gryffondor dans la salle. Il avait l'air ébahit et écoutait les paroles de Rogue comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal. C'était marrant.

Rogue, lui, avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il foutait là et pourquoi il devait faire cours à des ignares comme ça. Il était certain qu'il avait une préférence pour les Serpentards, alors devoir apprendre à des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors en même temps, pauvre de lui. Mais c'était ainsi que les groupes avaient été fait, certains Gryffondors seraient répartis avec certains Serpentards, et d'autres avec des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles. Kirua était content d'être tombé dans ce groupe où il pouvait voir Gon, même seulement de loin.

Rogue leur fit faire une potion facile et Kirua se débrouilla bien, ignorant totalement sa partenaire et préférant se débrouiller tout seul.

– J'ai eu vos frères dans ma classe, fit Rogue en vérifiant sa potion.

– Hmhm.

– Vous semblez aussi doué qu'eux, admit-il, quel gâchis d'être à Poufsouffle.

Kirua leva un sourcil, très loin d'être effrayé par le sorcier, il se permit un sourire en coin, un brin moqueur. Il en avait sa claque d'entendre ça et ça ne faisait même pas un jour. Par chance, Rogue fut attiré ailleurs, parce que tous n'étaient pas aussi doué que Kirua. Gon et sa partenaire par exemple, Kirua ne sut pas comment ils s'y prirent, mais une étrange fumée verte commença à sortir de leur chaudron. Rogue fit disparaître la potion, les traita d'incroyables imbéciles et même ses paroles humiliantes ne réussirent pas à faire baisser les yeux à Gon ou à lui faire perdre son sourire. Celui si se contentait de se frotter les cheveux en disant qu'il était désolé, sans éprouver la moindre crainte. La fille à côté de lui était en revanche au bord des larmes, sensible au cœur de pierre de Rogue. Ce dernier, en profita pour retirer avec plaisir des points à Gryffondor.

La partenaire de Kirua, une Poufsouffle à la peau noire, coiffée de plusieurs tresses se pencha vers lui et murmura :

– Les pauvres.

– Tu trouves ? Gon a plutôt l'air de bien s'amuser, constata Kirua.

– Peut-être, fit-elle l'air peu convaincu.

Gon jeta un coup d'œil vers Kirua alors que Rogue s'éloignait enguirlander un autre groupe et il leva les pouces en l'air comme s'il avait réussi sa potion. Gon s'amusait carrément.

xxx

Gon écoutait le cours de Métamorphose avec les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Déjà, il avait été impressionné par la prof Mac Gonagall qui de chat s'était métamorphosé en humaine. C'était fascinant. Gon voulait pouvoir faire pareil. Il était bien décidé à apprendre à faire pareil, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait faire. Retsu qui était à côté de lui, lui murmura que c'était impossible. Que devenir un animagi était très compliqué et très rare. Que c'était pas à la portée du premier venu. Gon haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

J'essayerai quand même.

Maintenant il écoutait. Il étudiait les passages du livre. Et il était prêt à utiliser sa baguette comme on le lui demandait. Sauf qu'en fait, Gon n'était pas très doué et transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre, et bien il n'y arrivait pas. Retsu se débrouillait à peu près et Gon regarda en direction de Kirua qui avait réussi du premier coup. Gon fut impressionné par son ami, et décida de retenter à son tour, jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Il ne fut pas beaucoup plus doué en cours de Sortilège. Il eut du mal à ne pas s'endormir en Histoire de la Magie, et remarqua que Kirua avait la tête posée sur sa table et roupillait. En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il ne se passa pas grand-chose, le professeur Quirell se contentant de leur faire lire un manuel. Quant au cours de vol, Gon préférait l'oublier. Son balai n'avait jamais voulu venir dans sa main, alors que Kirua s'était mis à voler sans soucis, faisant des pirouettes comme s'il avait toujours fait ça. Finalement, il n'y eut qu'en botanique que Gon réussit à peu près à se débrouiller. Et après une semaine à Poudlard, il avait l'impression d'être le sorcier le plus nul qui soit, au point de se demander si on ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte. Il avait même entendu certains Serpentard souffler sur son passage qu'il était un Cracmol et quand il avait appris de la bouche de Léolio qu'il s'agissait de sorciers sans pouvoir, Gon se demandait s'il n'en faisait pas parti.

– Mais non, voulut le rassurer Léolio, sinon tu ne serais pas ici.

Mais Gon commençait à se dire que Dumbledore avait simplement fait une erreur.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : petit passage vite fait sur les cours.


	10. Entraînement

**Prompt :** 115\. Quiddich / golf

* * *

**Entraînement.**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et Kirua en avait déjà marre. Même s'il était un Poufsouffle, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette école de sorcier puisse être si ennuyante, il se demandait si quelqu'un avait jamais sauté une classe pour cause de génie. La professeure Chourave, directrice de la maison des Poufsouffles, lui avait même demandé de devenir attrapeur pour leur équipe de Quiddich. Normalement les premières années n'avaient pas le droit de participer aux matchs, mais comme Mac Gonagall avait fait une entorse à la règle pour un Gryffondor, Chourave avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Kirua était doué pour le Quiddich. Parce qu'il était observateur, parce qu'il avait des réflexes et parce qu'il était si doué sur un balai que c'était comme s'il était né dessus. Il ne le dirait à personne, mais c'était simplement parce que sa famille l'avait entraîné pendant des années qu'il savait regarder où il fallait et que ses réflexes s'étaient exacerbés. Quant au balai et bien… Irumi l'avait fait monter sur le sien plus d'une fois, alors…

En fait, ce qui le saoulait vraiment c'était qu'entre les cours, les repas et les entraînements, il n'avait presque pas pu parler à Gon de la semaine, il avait juste pu l'observer de loin. Il se mettait à détester ce système de maison qui semblait dire que les Gryffondors bossaient et mangeaient avec les Gryffondors, et pareil pour les Poufsouffles et qu'on ne se mélangeait pas. Il aurait voulu une cinquième maison rien que pour lui et Gon, ils l'auraient appelé Freecs-Zoldik ou KiruGon peut-être. Ils auraient eu cours l'un à côté de l'autre, auraient mangé l'un à côté de l'autre, et auraient dormi dans le même dortoir. Kirua était content de pouvoir échapper un peu à ses frères, mais pas d'être loin de Gon.

Comme c'était le week-end, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour étudier, même s'il n'en avait peut-être pas tant besoin que ça, mais au moins ça passerait le temps.

xxx

Cela faisait dix mille fois que Gon essayait le même exercice en vain. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? En tout cas, il ne manquait pas de persévérance, ça c'était sûr, car il retenta pour la dix millième et une fois. Il s'arrêta lorsque Kirua s'assit en face de lui à la bibliothèque.

– Yo.

– Salut Kirua.

– Tu fais quoi ?

– Je tente un sort, mais je suis nul.

– Montre.

Gon montra et rien ne se passa.

– Je pense que je suis un Cracmol, dit-il.

– Ça m'étonnerait. Si tu es là c'est que tu n'en es pas un.

– Ils ont dû se tromper.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel :

– Je doute sincèrement des capacités de cet illuminé de Dumbledore pour diriger une école, mais je suis certain qu'il ne s'est pas trompé sur ton cas. C'est juste… Que tu t'y prends mal.

– Je m'y prends mal ?

Kirua hocha la tête et prit le poignet de Gon :

– Viens, sortons d'ici, je vais te montrer.

Gon remballa ses livres et suivit Kirua à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour s'exercer et Kirua lui montra le Wingardium Leviosa qu'ils devaient apprendre. Gon tenta de son côté, sans succès.

– Tu stresses trop et tu tiens trop fort ta baguette aussi. Détend toi.

Gon fit l'inverse, ce qui amusa Kirua. Il attrapa la main de Gon et desserra ses doigts.

– Ça va aller Gon, dit-il.

Gon hocha la tête. Sa prise plus lâche sur la baguette, il suivit les indications de Kirua dans la façon de prononcer et les gestes qu'il fallait faire. Alors la pierre sur laquelle ils s'entraînaient bondit d'un coup jusque dans la main de Gon qui s'exclama pleins de joie :

– J'ai réussi !

Kirua lui sourit et Gon tapa dans ses mains pour le remercier :

– Tu es génial Kirua !

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça, pas même sa famille censée être si fière de lui.

– Tu vas t'en sortir Gon, affirma-t-il.

– Tu crois ?

– Eh bien oui, tu es persévérant, donc je pense que ça ira.

Gon fut rassuré par les paroles de Kirua, et soulagé aussi. On ne le renverrait pas de Poudlard. Le sourire qu'il eut à cet instant bouscula le cœur de Kirua.

À suivre.


	11. Un ami

**Prompt : **166\. Travailler à sa propre ruine

* * *

**Un ami. **

Irumi regardait par une fenêtre du château à ce moment-là. Pour voir son cher petit frère en train de se pavaner avec un de ces déchets nuls en magie et dont le sang était brouillé par des sales moldus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Interrogea Hisoka de sa voix mielleuse.

– Mon petit frère en train de travailler à sa propre ruine.

Hisoka se pencha vers la fenêtre et avec un sourire demanda :

– Tu crois ? Ce garçon, Gon, il m'a l'air intéressant.

– Il n'est pas intéressant du tout.

– Et bien, s'il n'est pas très doué en magie pour le moment, en tout cas il paraît qu'il s'entraîne jusqu'à saigner du nez. J'ai eu des échos de certains Gryffondors. Je trouve ça plutôt impressionnant.

– Tu parles, tu le mettrais à terre en un rien de temps !

– Pour le moment, fit Hisoka, pour le moment.

Il se lécha les lèvres avec envie et ajouta :

– Mais j'ai hâte de voir comment il va grandir.

Irumi prit l'air dégoûté. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose lui, ramener son frère sur le droit chemin. Tant pis s'il n'était pas un Serpentard, il n'avait pas à traîner avec ce genre d'engeance.

xxx

Kirua et Gon trouvaient doucement leur rythme. Ils se voyaient entre les cours, à la bibliothèque ou ailleurs, ils se faisaient des signes et parfois se passaient des mots. C'était plus facile pour Gon, parce qu'il avait des amis à Gryffondor. Il avait Léolio et Retsu dont il était proche, mais également d'autres, comme ces rouquins qui semblaient se reproduire. Et puis le reste du temps, il faisait des efforts pour apprendre, il se donnait à fond même s'il galérait, il n'abandonnait jamais et continuait jusqu'à réussir. Pour Kirua, c'était différent. Il réussissait sans se prendre la tête, il ne faisait jamais exploser son chaudron, il savait déjà voler, et il comprenait ce qu'il lisait dans les grimoires. Surtout, il était du genre solitaire. Il ignorait tous les autres Poufsouffles et la seule à qui il adressait la parole, c'était sa partenaire de cours, Kanaria. Et encore, juste pour lui donner des indications. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup, et les seuls vrais moments où il était heureux d'être là, c'était quand il retrouvait Gon.

– Tu devrais te faire d'autres amis, lui conseilla Gon en le trouvant assis tout seul à l'extérieur du château.

– Pour quoi faire ? Je t'ai toi.

– Eh bien je ne suis pas toujours là alors…

Kirua haussa les épaules comme si ça lui était égal.

– Et Kanaria ? Proposa Gon. Elle est sympa.

– Tu connais Kanaria ?

– Ben on a cours avec elle alors oui. Et toi aussi tu la connais vu que vous êtes souvent partenaires.

Kirua marmonna :

– Mais tu lui as déjà parlé ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Sinon comment je saurais qu'elle est sympa ?

Gon était vraiment très sociable et parlait à tout le monde, évidemment.

– Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de lui parler toi ?

– Pour quoi faire ? Répéta Kirua.

– Pour que vous deveniez amis !

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, je t'ai toi.

– On tourne en rond, s'amusa Gon.

– Alors laisse tomber.

– Comme tu veux.

Ils parlèrent d'autres choses.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bien alors, il ne se passe vraiment rien dans ce chapitre aha.


	12. Séparation

**Prompt : **182\. Regard acéré

* * *

**Séparation. **

Irumi avait laissé Kirua tranquille au début. Si bien que Kirua s'était dit qu'il avait laissé tomber, que son grand frère pensait qu'il n'en valait plus la peine et que comme ses parents, il était si déçu, qu'il avait juste choisi de l'abandonner. Ça aurait été trop beau, évidemment.

Alors qu'il venait de finir son entraînement de Quiddich et allait rejoindre Gon, il vit Irumi qui l'attendait. Kirua se demanda s'il avait le temps de faire demi-tour et de l'éviter, mais Irumi le regardait de ses yeux noires et Kirua savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il poussa un soupir agacé, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea droit vers son frère.

– Irumi.

– Kiru.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me féliciter pour mes exploits sur un balai ?

– Tu te crois marrant ?

Kirua préféra se taire. Irumi avait sa baguette sur lui et il savait s'en servir.

– Viens avec moi, lui dit son frère.

Kirua le suivit à contrecœur. Irumi l'emmena dans les cachots, juste devant la salle commune des Serpentards.

– C'est ici que devrait être ta place.

Seul le silence répondit à Irumi. Celui-ci se pencha vers Kirua, plongeant son regard acéré dans les yeux bleus de son petit frère.

– C'est ici et nulle part ailleurs. Je me fiche de ce qu'a décidé ce foutu choixpeau, tu es un Serpentard dans l'âme.

– C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

– Je veux que tu arrêtes tes bêtises.

– Quelles bêtises ? Je suis le meilleur partout tu sais ? C'est à peu près moi qui emmagasine tous les points des Poufsouffles, j'attrape le vif d'or plus vite que mon ombre et Rogue est incapable de me mettre autre chose que des bonnes notes, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

– Ce garçon, le Gryffondor avec qui tu traînes tout le temps, c'est un sang-de-bourbe.

– T'a tout faux, son père était sorcier.

– Et sa mère ?

– J'en sais rien.

– Alors au mieux c'est un sang-mêlé, une sale engeance aussi. Pourquoi tu traînes avec lui ?

– Parce qu'il est mon ami.

Irumi éclata de rire, un rire froid, sans vie.

– Toi, avoir un ami ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle.

Kirua baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

– Tu n'es pas fait pour avoir des amis. Laisse tomber ce gamin où je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas.

C'était une menace, et il tiendrait parole. Il était capable de tout, et Kirua le savait.

xxx

Gon était venu chercher Kirua après son entraînement, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne l'extérieur, un Serpentard lui barra la route. Gon l'avait déjà aperçu parce que cet adolescent n'était pas très discret. Il était maquillé. Sa couleur de cheveux était très flashy. Et puis il avait une drôle de réputation. Certains élèves avaient peur de lui. Gon était juste curieux.

– Et si on allait parler, toi et moi, susurra Hisoka.

– Je ne peux pas, je dois aller chercher Kirua, répondit Gon.

– Ton petit ami est occupé en ce moment, lâcha Hisoka, donc on a tout notre temps.

Gon hésita mais Hisoka le tira par la manche, ne lui laissant pas trop le choix. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir pour parler.

– Alors dis-moi petit Gryffondor, comment tu t'en sors ici ?

– Ça va, répondit Gon évasivement.

– Je crois plutôt que tu es une catastrophe ambulante.

Gon grinça des dents.

– Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il.

– Bah j'ai des oreilles un peu partout, j'aime bien chercher les proies intéressantes. Un peu comme Kirua.

– Kirua n'est pas une proie.

– Il pourrait en être une si son frère était pas sur mon chemin, rétorqua Hisoka.

Gon fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas lancer un sort bien méchant à cet Hisoka, mais il saurait lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Le sourire de Hisoka à ce moment-là lui déplu vraiment. Gon ressentit énormément de frustration d'un coup, et son bras partit tout seul, son poing atterrissant sur la joue de Hisoka. Au lieu de calmer le Serpentard, cela eut pour effet de le faire rire. Hisoka attrapa le poignet de Gon :

– Intéressant, vraiment intéressant, dépêche-toi de grandir Gon, si tu deviens vraiment fort en magie, je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'amuser.

Gon serra les dents.

– J'espère que tu pourras rester avec Kirua, ajouta Hisoka, je suis sûr qu'il a pleins de choses à t'apprendre.

– Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester avec Kirua ? Interrogea Gon.

Hisoka haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il relâcha Gon et se frotta la joue d'un air amusé, avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant.

xxx

– Alors ? Demanda Hisoka à Irumi en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé des Serpentards, comment va ton frangin ?

– Je pense que le message est passé, répondit Irumi. Pourquoi tu as un bleu sur la joue ?

– Un petit souvenir. Tu crois vraiment que ton frère va arrêter de voir Gon ?

– Je crois vraiment que oui.

Hisoka eut l'air déçu.

– Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû.

– Quoi donc ? Demanda Irumi.

– T'aider à séparer Gon et Kirua. J'aurais peut-être dû laisser Gon le rejoindre et t'empêcher de lui parler.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce qu'ils sont intéressants ensemble.

Vu la tête dégoûtée d'Irumi, Hisoka se mit à rire.

– T'as un problème, lui dit Irumi.

– C'est toi qui a un problème, ton petit frère est en train de t'échapper, rétorqua Hisoka.

– Tu te trompes !

Hisoka leva un sourcil amusé et lança :

– C'est marrant, mais tu as un côté assez naïf en fait !

Irumi devint tout sombre et Hisoka continua de se marrer.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Irumi a décidé de passer à l'action et je m'éclate toujours autant à faire Hisoka.


	13. Rendez-vous nocturne

**Prompt : **320\. cache-cache

* * *

**Rendez-vous nocturne. **

Gon ne comprenait pas. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait l'impression que Kirua l'évitait. En tout cas il était toujours occupé ailleurs, et se dépêchait de retourner dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles au lieu de traîner un peu avec lui comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il ne répondait pas aux messages que Gon lui envoyait en cours. Et il paraissait faire en sorte de le rencontrer le moins possible. Comme s'il jouait à cache-cache. Ce qui n'était pas du genre à arrêter Gon, et celui-ci, se fichant des années de tradition instaurées, vint s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles, à côté de Kirua.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Kirua presque hargneux.

– Je m'assois où je veux.

– C'est pas tes couleurs.

– Et alors ? Est-ce que tu vois Poudlard en train de s'écrouler en ce moment même ?

– Gon, casse-toi !

Gon eut mal à cause de ces paroles. Kirua ne le regardait pas, il fixait quelque chose ailleurs.

– Allez, ne t'approche plus de moi ! Insista Kirua.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je ne vais rien t'apporter de bon. Être ami avec toi, c'était une connerie.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

Kirua le regarda enfin et Gon attendit sa réponse, qui ne vint jamais. Kirua le poussa et presque suppliant lui demanda de partir. Gon têtu ne bougea pas.

– Pas si tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi.

– Je t'expliquerai, mais pas maintenant.

– Quand ?

– Ce soir. Après l'extinction des feux.

Kirua lui dit où le rejoindre et Gon acquiesça, et enfin, il se leva et alla s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors.

Léolio lui tapa gentiment dans le dos en s'exclamant :

– Alors tu nous fais un coup d'état ?

Gon ne répondit rien. Léolio n'insista pas mais se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul. En courageux Gryffondor, nous aimons nous asseoir où l'on veut.

– Tu l'as déjà fait ? Demanda Gon.

Léolio hocha la tête et pointa du doigt la table des Serdaigles.

– Tu vois le blondinet qui mange le nez dans un grimoire ?

Gon l'aperçu :

– Oui.

– C'est un ami, et j'aime bien aller m'asseoir près de lui, quand il n'est pas occupé.

Gon hocha la tête et Léolio lui sourit :

– Ne te laisse pas arrêter par des règles stupides, mets-toi où tu veux.

Gon acquiesça.

– Ce soir, aide-moi à sortir en cachette de la salle commune, demanda-t-il.

– Un acte de rébellion ? Interrogea Léolio intéressé.

– Non. Juste un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

– Oh, je vois, un rendez-vous secret, j'aime ça. Je t'aiderai.

– Merci.

xxx

Kirua piétinait. Ça faisait des jours qu'il observait Gon en douce en se demandant comment l'approcher sans le mettre en danger. Et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une idée, il tournait en rond, ou battait du pied. Rogue lui demanda de se calmer alors que sa jambe bougeait en cadence et que s'il avait envie de prendre des cours de danse, ce n'était pas dans ce cours là, mais ça ne suffit pas à calmer Kirua. Le soir arriva trop doucement, l'entraînement de Quiddich fut une horreur, non seulement il pleuvait dru mais en plus Kirua n'avait pas la tête à ça et il laissa le vif d'or passer à côté de lui trois fois avant de réagir enfin.

S'il n'y avait que ça. Irumi s'était incrusté après le match pour lui souffler qu'il avait vu la petite scène avec Gon.

– Je lui ai dit de partir, j'y peux rien s'il est têtu.

– Eh bien tu devras lui faire comprendre de l'être moins !

Kirua aurait voulu le frapper, mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de répondre :

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, fiche-moi la paix.

Irumi s'amusa du mauvais caractère de son petit frère et le laissa partir.

xxx

Kirua attendait depuis une foutue demi-heure au lieu de rendez-vous. Il était parti trop tôt, de toute façon personne ne faisait attention à lui parmi les Poufsouffles. C'était comme s'il était trop sombre pour ce petit groupe de joyeux lurons. Des fois, il se disait que le Choixpeau s'était trompé, qu'il aurait dû le caser à Serpentard et qu'il n'aurait pas détonné parmi ses deux frères. Mais même s'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place, il ne regrettait pas quand même. Quand Gon arriva finalement, avec du retard, Kirua grogna.

– Désolé, les Gryffondors avaient organisé une bataille d'oreiller magique. Et Léolio a dû créer une diversion pour que je puisse m'échapper sans qu'on ne le remarque.

– Laisse-moi deviner, fit Kirua, il a fait exploser les oreillers ?

– Comment tu as deviné ?

Kirua attrapa des petites plûmes dans les cheveux de Gon :

– Question d'observation, dit-il.

Gon lui sourit. Ils s'assirent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre et restèrent un instant silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Gon demande :

– Alors ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Kirua lui parla d'Irumi, lui raconta les menaces de son grand frère.

– Je préfère attendre qu'il se lasse pour le moment, dit-il.

– Alors on fait quoi ? On se cache toute notre vie pour se voir ?

– Gon, je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse.

Gon ronchonna.

– Il est plus doué que nous, insista Kirua.

– D'accord, j'ai compris. On devra se voir en cachette.

– C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi.

– C'est toi qui le dis, ronchonna Gon.

Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, ça l'énervait même grandement. Il se mit debout pour partir et Kirua ne chercha pas à le retenir.

– On se revoit ici demain soir ? Demanda-t-il.

Gon acquiesça et s'en alla, le laissant seul.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Irumi a le don de tout gâcher.


	14. Altercation

**Prompt : **340\. ma parole / Me croire / Me croire sur parole

* * *

**Altercation.**

Gon trouvait toujours le moyen de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondors pour rejoindre Kirua. Des fois c'était plus compliqué que d'autres. Quand il y avait encore beaucoup de monde, il comptait sur l'aide de Léolio qui était très fort pour faire diversion. Retsu était au courant aussi de ses sorties, mais elle n'était pas ravie. Elle le réprimandait souvent.

– Si tu te fais attraper, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

– Je fais attention, jura Gon.

– Et vous faites quoi ? Demandait-elle.

– On discute, il m'aide avec la magie, ce genre de trucs.

– Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux me demander à moi ou à Léolio.

– Bien sûr, fit Gon.

Mais il voulait voir Kirua. C'était comme ça. Il adorait Léolio, il adorait Retsu, il s'était attaché à tous les Gryffondors, mais Kirua c'était différent. C'était son meilleur ami. Et si ça l'agaçait de devoir cacher leur relation – pour l'instant – il n'avait pas du tout envie de la sacrifier. Donc il sourit à Retsu et finit par lui dire :

– Je continuerai d'y aller, peu importe ce que tu me diras.

Elle soupira mais ne chercha plus à le convaincre. Gon était du genre têtu, c'était difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

xxx

Kirua travaillait dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Il ne manquait pas de devoir et ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer pour le moment. Il était en train d'écrire un devoir pour Rogue quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il n'y fit pas attention sur le coup, parce que ce n'était pas rare qu'un Poufsouffle s'asseoit à la table de la salle commune pour travailler. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il commença à sentir le regard de l'autre sur lui, Kirua soupira et se tourna vers l'importun :

– Quoi ?

L'autre était un Poufsouffle de première année, il était si petit que Kirua avait l'impression d'être immense à côté de lui. Il avait des cheveux rouge vif, et son visage était recouvert de tâches de rousseur. Des gros sourcils noirs encadraient ses yeux marrons. Kirua l'avait déjà remarqué, ce petit Poufsouffle était du genre hyperactif, il bougeait tellement que c'était comme s'il avait huit bras.

– Je suis Ikarugo, se présenta le garçon. J'ai un service à te demander.

– C'est non, lâcha Kirua en retournant à son devoir.

Ikarugo se pencha alors vers lui et murmura :

– Je voudrais que tu m'aides pour mes devoirs.

– J'ai dit non, souffla Kirua.

– Je sais que tu quittes la salle commune des Poufsouffles tous les soirs, je pourrais te dénoncer.

Kirua réagit immédiatement et sa main se referma sur le cou d'Ikarugo, si vite que l'autre ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le petit Poufsouffle tenta de se dégager en vain, la poigne de Kirua était trop forte.

– Lâche-moi ! Paniqua Ikarugo.

Le regard de Kirua était de glace, des yeux effrayants, menaçants et dangereux.

– Ecoute-moi bien Ikarugo, menace-moi encore une fois, et tu regretteras d'être né. Tu peux me croire sur parole.

– Tu vas me tuer ?

– Il y a bien pire que la mort, dans ce monde.

Et vu comment Kirua le regardait, Ikarugo voulait bien le croire.

– D'accord, promis, je ne dirai rien, je suis désolé !

Kirua le relâcha et le petit Poufsouffle prit la poudre d'escampette.

– Par Merlin, jura Kirua à voix haute en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il était furieux, parce que si Ikarugo parlait, il ne pourrait sans doute plus voir Gon le soir comme il le voulait.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : apparition d'un personnage que j'adore dans le manga. Je trouve Ikarugo tellement adorable à sa façon, et j'ai eu très envie de l'intégrer au récit.


	15. Se voir en cachette

**Prompt :** 118\. Silence

* * *

**Se voir en cachette. **

Kirua expliquait quelque chose à Gon, à propos d'une leçon qu'ils avaient à apprendre. Il se rendait compte que même si son ami avait mis longtemps à piger comment fonctionnait la magie, il devenait de plus en plus doué de jour en jour. Ses sorts étaient assez puissants une fois qu'il les maîtrisait, et quand il comprenait comment bien mélanger les ingrédients d'une potion, il ne faisait plus de dégât et créait quelque chose de bien meilleur que le reste de la classe. Il y avait du talent en lui, et de l'acharnement. Gon pouvait travailler sur un sort jusqu'à se rendre malade, et Léolio avait souvent pensé l'assommer pour qu'il se repose un peu. Kirua, ça l'impressionnait. Les progrès de Gon était si rapide, alors qu'il était tellement mal parti au début. Pourtant, c'était comme si personne à part Kirua ne remarquait vraiment ses capacités. Les profs avaient tendance à lui enlever des points, surtout Rogue. Les autres élèves pouvaient se moquer de lui parfois, pas méchamment, mais quand même. Quand Gon s'était tenu sur son balais pour la première fois, il avait juste tourné sur lui-même pendant un temps infini avant de simplement lâcher l'objet pour atterrir, et cette scène s'était répété plusieurs fois avant qu'il comprenne comment se maintenir droit. Gon passait pour un cancre, Kirua était persuadé qu'il n'en était pas un, bien au contraire. Peut-être un peu idiot parfois, mais clairement plus doué qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

– Retsu n'aime pas que je vienne te voir le soir, fit Gon tout en prenant des notes sur son parchemin, elle pense que je me mets en danger pour rien.

Kirua laissa le silence s'installer entre eux, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

– Ce serait plus simple si on pouvait se voir comme avant, continua Gon.

– Tu sais pourquoi on fait ça.

– Je sais et je ne suis pas d'accord.

– Je veux te protéger.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

– Tu ne connais pas mon frère !

Gon leva les bras au ciel :

– Non je ne le connais pas, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui !

– On en a déjà parlé et…

– Oui je sais, tu vas continuer à m'éviter la journée pour me rencontrer la nuit.

Gon recommença à écrire sur son parchemin, l'air énervé. Kirua aurait bien voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il n'avait pas révélé à Gon qu'un petit Poufsouffle du nom d'Ikarugo avait découvert ses sorties nocturnes. Jusque là Ikarugo avait fermé son clapet, les menaces de Kirua l'avaient sans doute impressionné et tant mieux.

– Gon ?

– Quoi ?

– On va trouver une solution.

Gon continua de bouder un instant, mais quand Kirua lui mit un petit coup d'épaule, il se tourna vers lui et acquiesça :

– Okay.

Ils s'amusèrent à se bousculer un peu jusqu'à ce que Gon retrouve le sourire. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ne le virent pas arriver.

– Tiens tiens mais qui voilà, deux élèves qui ne sont pas dans leur dortoir !

Rusard venait de les trouver.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : discussion un peu houleuse dans ce chapitre.


	16. Punition

**Prompt : **146\. mécontent / contrarié

* * *

** Punition. **

Rusard était le concierge de Poudlard. C'était un cracmol qui veillait à attraper les élèves désobéissants et qui ne faisait jamais d'entorse à la règle, bien trop content de les voir subir une punition. Il avait un chat du nom de miss Teigne qui ressemblait énormément à son maître et que les élèves évitaient normalement comme la peste. C'était sans doute elle qui avait repéré Kirua et Gon la première et était allée chercher son maître.

Maintenant, Kirua et Gon se retrouvaient en face de leur maître de maison respectif, Chourave et Mac Gonagall, qui avaient l'air passablement mécontent. Bien sûr, ils eurent droit à une leçon de morale pour leur désobéissance.

Kirua se disait que ce serait amusant qu'il se fasse virer de Poudlard, ça ne le dérangerait pas outre mesure puisqu'il n'aimait même pas être ici – sauf pour Gon – et peut-être que ses parents seraient tellement sous le choc qu'ils décideraient de lui fiche une paix monumentale. En revanche, Gon avait peur du renvoi. Il se sentait bien à Poudlard, en plus de marcher sur les traces de son père, il adorait la magie et les amis qu'il s'était fait. Il n'avait pas envie de se voir retirer tout ça aussi facilement.

Mais bien sûr, ils ne furent pas renvoyé pour une chose aussi minime. Si les élèves étaient virés à chaque fois qu'ils enfreignaient les règles, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de monde à Poudlard, et plus personne chez les Gryffondors. Ils n'écopèrent que d'une perte de points pour leurs maisons et de quelques heures de colle. Rien de bien méchant, et au moins, ils seraient ensemble, pensa Kirua.

xxx

– Je t'avais prévenu, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Retsu à Gon le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

Il haussa les épaules tout en s'empiffrant.

– L'avantage c'est que je vais pouvoir voir Kirua sans avoir besoin de me cacher au moins pendant un petit moment, dit-il après avoir avalé tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'évite à la base ? Interrogea Léolio.

– À cause de son frère Irumi, répondit Gon.

Léolio jeta un coup d'oeil vers les Serpentards et frissonna :

– Je le comprends, dit-il, je suis là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'Irumi est dangereux. Lorsque j'étais en quatrième année, il y avait un élève qui lui avait fait une remarque devant tout le monde et qui avait fit rire les gens. On la retrouvé deux jours plus tard en train de bouffer ses cheveux, traumatisé par quelque chose dont il n'a rien voulu dire, il a été renvoyé chez lui et n'est jamais revenu. On est tous sûr que c'est Irumi le coupable, mais on n'a jamais pu le prouver.

– Pourquoi il est encore là s'il est aussi mauvais ? Interrogea Gon.

– D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est très fort pour ne jamais se faire chopper, répondit Léolio, mais il faut se méfier de lui comme de la peste. De lui et de Hisoka aussi.

– Ils ne me font pas peur, grommela Gon.

– Ils devraient, lui dit Léolio très sincèrement.

Retsu posa une main sur celle de Gon et gentiment lui dit :

– Tu devrais peut-être laissé tomber si ça te met en danger comme ça.

Gon retira sa main et d'un air déterminé lâcha :

– Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber un ami.

xxx

Kirua faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, assis devant le feu de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, passant le temps et l'ennuie. Il sentit la présence de quelqu'un avant que celui-ci ne s'assoit à côté de lui. Il reconnu Ikarugo.

– Je voulais te dire que je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, Rusard vous a trouvé de lui-même.

– Je ne t'ai pas accusé, fit Kirua en levant un sourcil.

– Et bien… Je voulais simplement être sûr. Je… N'avais pas très envie que tu me pourrisses la vie.

Kirua haussa les épaules, il pensait qu'Ikarugo avait fini et qu'il allait partir mais le garçon resta assis près de lui, silencieux un moment, nerveux. Il finit par reprendre la parole :

– Hm tu sais… Tu es le plus doué de notre classe. Et… Tu aides ce garçon de Gryffondor, alors…

– C'est toujours non, fit Kirua.

– Okay, okay, soupira Ikarugo.

Et il s'éloigna enfin. Kirua recommença à jouer avec sa baguette. Il avait hâte que la colle commence.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà le chapitre du jour, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.


	17. La retenue

**Prompt : **98\. Nous nous séparons

* * *

** La retenue. **

Hisoka n'aurait jamais pensé que Poudlard pourrait devenir aussi amusant. Parfois c'était barbant pour lui de toujours voir les mêmes têtes, de s'habituer au sang neuf qui arrivait tous les ans, et de ne trouver personne d'assez intéressant pour qu'il retienne leur nom. Il y avait quelques exceptions, comme ce Gryffondor un peu gueulard du nom de Léolio, ou encore le Serdaigle blond et androgyne qui s'appelait Kurapika.

Mais le cru de cette année était absolument formidable. Kirua Zoldik pour commencer, qui avait fini à Poufsouffle, faisant par là un bon gros doigt d'honneur à toute sa famille. C'était un peu comme s'il avait défié les lois de la nature, et voir Irumi furieux était une source de plaisir sans fin pour Hisoka. Irumi était à la fois son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi, Hisoka ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement (Hisoka n'aimait personne d'autre que lui-même) mais il le trouvait intéressant et puissant, un jour il voulait se battre avec lui, le défier, jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux. Pas pour le moment, ils étaient dans une école, et ça poserait problème si un des profs ou un élève audacieux essayait de les arrêter.

Et puis il y avait ce Gon Freecs. Peut-être pas très doué en magie pour le moment, mais persévérant. Le genre de gosse à ne pas avoir peur de grand-chose et qui avait réussi à lui mettre un coup de poing que Hisoka n'avait pas arrêté. Ce n'était pas un sang pur mais il traînait avec Kirua (avant qu'Irumi ne réussisse à les séparer pour un temps). Il avait presque envie de donner un coup de main à ces deux mômes pour enquiquiner l'aîné Zoldik et voir ce qui en découlerait.

Hisoka décida de remettre ça aux mains du hasard. Il lança une pièce. Pile il aidait Gon et Kirua, face il se contentait de regarder de loin. Le résultat le fit sourire sadiquement.

xxx

Gon et Kirua devaient passer leurs heures de colle avec Hagrid. Kirua n'en était pas vraiment ravi, à cause de tous les préjugés qu'il avait en tête, qui faisait passer Hagrid pour un gros lourdaud un peu benêt à ses yeux. Mais en même temps, il se sentait détendu parce qu'il était avec Gon. Ce dernier paraissait trouver ça amusant d'être collé, parce que ces retenus ne ressemblaient pas à ce qu'on imposait aux moldus. Hagrid les accueillis comme s'ils n'étaient pas puni mais juste en visite. D'abord il leur servit un thé et des gâteaux si durs qu'ils étaient presque immangeables. Ce qui au passage, n'empêcha aucunement Gon d'en manger.

– Bien, dit Hagrid après la petite collation, vous allez m'aider. On va aller dans la forêt interdite.

– Je croyais qu'elle était interdite, fit remarquer Gon, Dumbledore nous a mis en garde et interdit d'y aller.

– Mais c'est pour un travail, alors c'est bon, certifia Hagrid.

Gon ne chercha pas à parlementer. Il aimait bien l'ironie de cette situation. Ils étaient punis pour avoir fait quelque chose d'interdit, et comme punition, on leur faisait faire quelque chose d'interdit. C'était marrant.

– Pourquoi on va dans la forêt interdite ? Demanda Kirua alors qu'ils sortaient du cabanon où vivait Hagrid.

– Parce que j'aimerais mener une petite enquête.

– Sur quoi ? Interrogea Kirua.

– Une disparition étrange de licornes. Nous nous séparons, je vais partir de mon côté, et vous vous irez avec Crockdur du votre.

Kirua grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ce chien, il le trouvait gros, baveux, peureux et aussi stupide que son maître. Gon par contre eut l'air ravi. Il grattouilla Crockdur derrière les oreilles.

– Ne prenez pas de risque, leur conseilla Hagrid.

Gon et Kirua hochèrent la tête en se disant qu'entrer dans la forêt interdite était déjà un risque en soit, mais peu importe, ils n'avaient peur, ni l'un, ni l'autre, et s'y engouffrèrent pour découvrir ce qui arrivait aux licornes.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, entre ce sadique de Hisoka et l'ironie de la colle de Gon et Kirua, c'était marrant.


	18. La forêt interdite

31\. Pleine lune

* * *

**La forêt interdite.**

Gon marchait devant en ronchonnant, accompagné de Crockdur. Il venait de se disputer avec Kirua. Des disputes de mioches de onze ans, parce que devant une intersection, Gon avait voulu aller à gauche et Kirua à droite. Ils avaient joué ça à Janken, et Gon avait gagné. Ils étaient donc allés à gauche pour se retrouver dans une impasse, le chemin s'arrêtant brusquement. En voulant couper à travers la forêt pour rejoindre l'autre sentier, ils avaient fini par complètement se paumer. Kirua avait alors fait remarquer que lui voulait prendre à droite en premier lieu. Ils s'étaient donc crié dessus au milieu de la forêt et maintenant ils boudaient chacun dans leur coin. Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, mais comme toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eu avant celle-là, elle s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était venue et après avoir entendu un bruit inquiétant, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, redevenant les meilleurs amis du monde. Crockdur, malgré sa taille immense, tremblait entre les deux, prêt à fuir au moindre danger.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Ils ne se firent pas attaqué par un monstre tapis dans les ombres, aucun humain non plus ne leur sauta dessus. Peut-être était-ce juste un animal quelconque qui avait marché sur une branche. Kirua et Gon reprirent leur route, toutes disputes oubliées, ils commencèrent à se parler normalement et à juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Crockdur les suivait.

– C'est pas ce clébard qui va nous protéger si on trouve quelque chose de pas net, commenta Kirua.

– Peut-être que Hagrid voulait que ce soit nous qui protégions son chien.

Gon en parlant, fit une grattouille à Crockdur qui renifla pour montrer son contentement. Gon avait également emmené Tokage avec lui, le lézard s'était confortablement installé dans sa capuche.

– Ouais ben je suis pas baby-sitter de chien, grommela Kirua.

– C'est peut-être ça la punition, s'amusa Gon.

Kirua poussa un soupir énervé en levant les yeux au ciel, puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

– Bon on fait quoi pour sortir d'ici ?

– C'est dommage qu'on n'a pas de téléphone portable pour appeler quelqu'un, fit Gon.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Un objet moldu drôlement pratique, expliqua Gon, il permet de communiquer avec n'importe qui partout dans le monde.

– Comme nous avec la poudre de cheminette, lâcha Kirua.

Il décrivit à Gon de quoi il s'agissait.

– Sauf qu'il nous manque une cheminée, conclue Kirua.

Gon regardait autour d'eux, ils avaient dû s'enfoncer profondément dans la forêt parce que plus ils avançaient et moins ils y voyaient. C'était la pleine lune pourtant, mais ses rayons peinait à passer la barrière des arbres. Kirua lança un lumos afin qu'ils voient où ils mettaient les pieds, et Gon l'imita.

– C'est plus pratique qu'une lampe de poche, constata-t-il, pas besoin de pile.

Kirua ne comprit pas de quoi Gon parlait mais ne releva pas. Il essayait de situer leur emplacement, mais n'étant jamais venu dans cette forêt, il ignorait comment en sortir. Ils avaient beau tenter toutes les directions, essayer de revenir sur leurs pas, ils avaient tous les deux l'impression de simplement se perdre un peu plus dans la forêt. Ils marchaient assez proches l'un de l'autre et Crockdur était collé à eux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent des bruits, comme si ça grouillait autour d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu inquiet, et finalement l'obscurité sortirent des araignées géantes. Les arachnides les encerclaient.

Ils étaient sacrément dans la panade.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent manger par des araignées géantes.


	19. Aragog

**Prompt : **254\. Araignées

* * *

**Aragog. **

Kirua n'avait pas spécialement peur des araignées. Mais se retrouver entouré par des créatures à huit pattes géantes, c'était autre chose. Disons qu'il n'était pas très rassuré. Crockdur était carrément paralysé de peur. Mais Gon semblait apprécier le spectacle. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, tout comme sa bouche, il avait plus l'air impressionné qu'effrayé. Il attrapa Kirua par la manche et murmura :

– Je n'ai pas d'hallucination hein ?

– Non Gon.

– Wouahou, des araignées géantes !

Kirua eut un fin sourire, du genre amusé et attendrit en même temps. Gon avait-il peur de quelque chose après tout ? Une des araignées se détacha du groupe, elle était plus grande que les autres, sans doute une sorte de chef. Crockdur recula et Kirua avait envie de faire pareil, mais Gon, lui, s'approcha. Alors l'araignée, tout à coup, se mit à lui parler :

– Ne fais pas un pas de plus, où je me ferai un plaisir de te dévorer.

Gon se retrouva pantois. Cette araignée venait de lui parler. C'était incroyable. Gon avait beau être un sorcier désormais, il était encore loin de tout connaître de ce monde.

– Salut, dit-il, je suis Gon.

– Aragog, se présenta l'araignée. Que faites-vous là ?

– On s'est perdu, répondit le Gryffondor.

Kirua sut qu'ils étaient fichus à la façon dont ce monstre les regardait et bougeait ses pattes, comme s'il allait attaquer d'une minute à l'autre mais qu'il se retenait.

– Et pourquoi aller dans la forêt interdite ? Interrogea-t-elle.

– C'est Hagrid qui nous l'a demandé.

– Hagrid. C'est lui qui vous a envoyé dans la forêt ?

– Oui.

L'araignée parut se calmer.

– Je connais bien Hagrid, dit-elle.

Gon se rapprocha encore plus et Kirua n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper par la capuche. Est-ce que ce gosse avait un instinct de survie au moins.

– Oh alors, vous êtes amie avec Hagrid madame l'araignée !

– Je suis une Acromentule, pas une simple araignée, avorton.

Gon hocha la tête.

– En tout cas vous êtes super cool, commenta-t-il.

Aragog eut l'air flatté. Gon sortit Tokage de sa capuche et le montra à l'Acromentule.

– Voici mon ami lézard, dit-il. Comme vous êtes l'amie de Hagrid, j'ai aussi un ami.

Aragog n'eut pas vraiment de réaction face au petit lézard vert, et Kirua s'impatientait alors il demanda :

– Vous pouvez pas nous donner un coup de main pour sortir de cette forêt ?

– Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

– Parce que vous êtes une amie d'Hagrid et qu'il doit nous chercher partout en ce moment ?

– Peut-être, mais si je ne ferais pas de mal à Hagrid, je ne vois pas ce qui me retient de vous manger.

Kirua grinça des dents, mais Gon, après avoir remis Tokage dans sa capuce, s'avança à nouveau vers Aragog. Elle venait de les menacer et tout ce que le Gryffondor trouvait à faire c'était de se mettre à un mètre de la gueule de cette bestiole. Il était téméraire, ou bien juste fou, n'empêche qu'il ne ressentait aucune peur, seulement de l'émerveillement.

– Tu ne peux pas nous manger, affirma-t-il.

– Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Interrogea Aragog. Si je ne vous mange pas, ce sont mes enfants qui vont le faire.

– Non, insista Gon.

Aragog eut l'air plutôt énervé et parut se mettre en position d'attaque. Crockdur était paralysé de peur, et Kirua pas vraiment rassuré.

– Gon, appela Kirua, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Mais Gon ne bougea pas, têtu et complètement cinglé. Fichu Gryffondor.

– On n'est pas bon à manger, lâcha Gon très sûr de lui.

Aragog sembla encore plus excité, elle bougea ses pattes et ses mandibules. Kirua croyait qu'elle allait sauter sur Gon, mais il finit par comprendre que l'Acromentule était en train de rire.

– On est tout petit, on a plus d'os que de chair, continua Gon, tu serais déçu.

– Et alors ? Interrogea Aragog, je ne vais pas cracher sur la nourriture.

Kirua se tenait prêt à lancer un sort si jamais l'Acromentule faisait un pas en avant. Il n'allait pas laisser son ami se faire bouffer par des sales araignées carnivores.

– Alors, fit Gon, tu auras rendu Hagrid triste pour rien. Le mieux serait que l'on devienne amis.

– Amis ?

– Oui !

Kirua ne pigeait vraiment pas pourquoi Gon voudrait devenir ami avec une araignée géante. Aragog sembla pourtant réfléchir à la proposition.

– Et qu'est ce que tu ferais pour moi en tant qu'ami ?

– Je pourrais te gratter le dos, proposa Gon.

Aragog ne fut pas la seule à rire, les Acromentules se mirent à grouiller toutes en même temps. Ces bestioles ne se faisaient pas d'amis, songea Kirua, elles suivaient seulement leurs instincts, et leurs instincts leur disaient de manger Gon et Kirua.

– Et quoi d'autre ? Interrogea Aragog.

– Je pourrais apprendre un sort qui fasse apparaître des mouches géantes.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel, un tel sort n'existait pas.

– Alors fais-le, ordonna Aragog.

Gon hocha la tête, et la baguette en main il lança un sort.

– Illusiomatus

Kirua connaissait vaguement ce sort, il s'agissait de créer des illusions, mais il n'y avait jamais trouvé aucun intérêt. Et surtout, il se demandait comment Gon le connaissait. Ce n'était pas dans les leçons à apprendre. Gon se tourna vers lui et lui lança un petit sourire, alors que d'énormes mouches volantes faisaient leur apparition autour d'eux. Gon eut vraiment l'air fier de lui, mais Kirua craignait qu'Aragog ne remarque la supercherie. Ces mouches n'étaient que des illusions, elle et ses enfants ne pourraient pas réellement les manger. Peut-être qu'elles croiront l'avoir fait, mais au final leur estomac restera vide.

Aragog ne remarqua rien.

– D'accord pour être ton amie, dit-elle.

– Alors tu peux nous indiquer la sortie de la forêt ?

Aragog ordonna à ce qui devait être un bébé Acromentule de les guider hors de la forêt. Gon eut un immense sourire, remercia chaleureusement Aragog, et lui promit de venir lui gratter le dos un jour.

– Tu es un drôle de spécimen, humain, dit-elle.

Kirua était plutôt d'accord. Après des au revoir de la part de Gon, ils suivirent la petite Acromentule – qui était déjà grosse comme une pastèque – au travers de la forêt et retrouvèrent leur chemin. Seulement une fois à l'extérieur de la forêt, ils pensèrent bêtement qu'ils auraient pu se servir de Crockdur pour en sortir, le chien devait connaître le chemin.

Ils expliquèrent à Hagrid qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de licorne, mais une Acromentule. Le demi-géant, pas du tout inquiet qu'ils aient failli se faire bouffer par Aragog, eut l'air satisfait.

– Alors vous l'avez rencontré !

Et Gon, de répondre avec des étincelles dans les yeux :

– Oui ! C'était formidable.

Il était évident que Hagrid et Gon allaient s'entendre comme larron en foire, s'ils aimaient tous les deux les animaux, même les plus dangereux.

xxx

Alors que les deux enfants se dirigeaient vers le château, Kirua demanda :

– Comment tu as appris ce sort d'illusion ?

Gon expliqua qu'il avait regardé des livres sur les animaux existant dans le monde sorcier, se perdant dans sa conversation en parlant des dragons et des licornes.

– Concentre toi, Gon.

– Oui, donc je lisais ces livres pour en savoir plus, d'ailleurs je n'ai rien lu à propos des Acromentules, j'ignorais vraiment que des araignées géantes qui parlent pouvaient exister, et c'est carrément génial.

– Et donc, fit Kirua qui essayait de le recentrer.

– Donc, je me suis dis que ce serait amusant de pouvoir voir ces animaux en vrai. Du coup j'ai cherché un sort pour ça et j'ai trouvé celui de l'illusion.

– Et tu l'as appris tout seul ?

– Oui je me suis entraîné en cachette pendant des jours, je voulais te le montrer quand j'aurais réussi. Et en fait… Aujourd'hui c'était la première fois que je réussissais.

Donc… Ils avaient eu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de chances, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'effrayer Gon de se dire que si le sort avait échoué, ils seraient peut-être le plat principal d'Aragog à cette heure-là.

Puis une autre pensée se mit à naître dans la tête de Kirua. Comme il le savait déjà, son ami était doué. Vraiment doué. Il était persuadé que ce sort n'était pas à la porté du premier venu, mais avec de l'entraînement, Gon avait réussi à le maîtriser, tout seul. Ce gars était peut-être parfois un crétin, mais c'était un crétin de génie. Kirua ne le quitta des yeux que quand ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun sa salle commune.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà la rencontre avec Aragog. J'avais vraiment envie de la faire, pour montrer que Gon aimait beaucoup les animaux, comme dans le manga de base.


	20. Perte de patience

**Prompt : **447\. cracher

* * *

**Perte de patience. **

Gon et Kirua n'avaient pas vraiment réglé le problème qui les concernait. Irumi continuait à les surveiller, et ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer ensemble. Donc, ils recommencèrent à se voir la nuit, au même endroit. Ils se disaient que personne ne viendrait les chercher ici deux fois. Ils avaient tort. Leur deuxième retenue, ils la passèrent avec les Maître des Potions : Rogue. Et elle fut bien moins amusantes que la première. Récurer des chaudrons c'était pas génial, ça demandait beaucoup d'effort et Rogue refusait qu'ils utilisent la magie pour accélérer le processus. Pire que tout, il leur interdisait de parler. Sans doute un élan de sadisme assumé. Du coup, Gon et Kirua se contentaient de se faire des gestes et de se lancer des regards pour communiquer. C'était assez drôle parce qu'ils arrivaient à se moquer du professeur Rogue à coup de discrète grimace, ou de yeux qui roulent dans leurs orbites.

Une fois sortie de la colle, Gon tenta de dire à Kirua qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de se voir en cachette, et Kirua soupira.

– On a qu'à se voir normalement, comme avant, proposa Gon.

Kirua secoua la tête et Gon se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas insister, mais ça commençait sérieusement à le chauffer cette histoire. Kirua le sentait, mais il ne savait pas comment y remédier.

xxx

C'est Hisoka qui leur apporta un peu de soutient. Kirua se méfiait de ce type comme la peste, bien qu'il ait tendance à sourire et à se montrer mielleux, il était sans doute encore plus fou qu'Irumi, et plus dangereux aussi. C'était dimanche et Kirua s'ennuyait, il avait fini tous ses devoirs et faisait tourner sa baguette sur une table à la bibliothèque, lorsque Hisoka et Irumi vinrent s'installer en face de lui. Irumi resta silencieux mais Hisoka le salua, comme s'ils étaient des vieux amis de longue date. Kirua se redressa, sur ses gardes.

– On a beaucoup de travail à rendre, fit Hisoka, on risque d'être coincé dans la bibliothèque toute la journée, n'est-ce pas Irumi ?

– Hmhm, répondit celui-ci en ouvrant ses grimoires.

Hisoka fit un clin d'œil à Kirua. Et celui-ci comprit le message. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Hisoka voulait l'aider, mais il n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe. Il bailla puis se leva et marmonna :

– J'ai plus rien à faire, je vais aller faire une sieste.

C'était une excuse pourrie mais son frère n'y fit pas attention. Il devait penser que son petit frère était mal à l'aise en leur présence, vu qu'il n'était qu'un minable Poufsouffle. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne mais tant mieux.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Kirua rechercha Gon, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas dans sa salle commune. Par chance, il trouva le garçon à l'extérieur du château. Malgré le froid de l'hiver qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, Gon ne portait que sa robe de sorcier. Pas d'écharpe, pas de manteau. Au contraire de Léolio et Retsu qui étaient bien couverts. Tous les trois discutaient en se baladant et Kirua les rejoignit. Gon s'arrêta et le regarda avec étonnement :

– Mon frère risque d'être coincé un moment à la bibliothèque, alors je me suis dis que… On pourrait passer la journée ensemble.

Gon lui sourit et accepta. Il abandonna Léolio et Retsu à leur sort et suivit Kirua. Ils ne firent pas grand-chose de leur journée, mais c'était bien moins enquiquinant pour Kirua que d'être tout seul. Gon avait de l'humour, il était énergique – et c'était peut-être ça qui l'empêchait d'avoir froid – et avec lui c'était difficile de s'ennuyer. Kirua profita de cette journée comme on profite d'un moment pour respirer avant de replonger en apnée. Gon se sentait bien de pouvoir être avec Kirua, il aurait voulu que cette journée dure toujours, ou bien qu'ils trouvent une solution pour se voir sans se préoccuper d'Irumi.

Mais hélas, la journée se termina bien vite, et Kirua recommença à l'éviter en sentant les yeux de son grand frère sur lui.

Gon rongeait son frein, mais sa patience s'amenuisait.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : donc Hisoka a décidé d'aider les deux gamins.


	21. Le messager

**Prompt :** 792\. Alliance

* * *

**Le messager. **

Kirua faisait des recherches. Le sort que Gon avait lancé dans la forêt interdite l'intriguait, et il avait demandé à son ami dans quel livre il avait pu trouver ça. Il était très concentré, mais remarqua quand même Ikarugo assit à deux chaises de lui. Kirua tenta de l'ignorer, mais le regard du petit Poufsouffle ne le quittait pas, alors soupirant, il releva les yeux vers Ikarugo et grommela :

– Je ne t'aiderai pas.

– On pourrait faire une alliance, tenta Ikarugo. Je t'aide et en échange tu m'aides aussi.

– Et comment tu pourrais donc m'aider ?

– Je pourrais faire passer des messages à Gon de ta part.

– Qui te dit que j'ai envie de passer des messages à Gon ?

– C'est bien parce que vous étiez ensemble la nuit que vous avez été collé non ?

Kirua dut admettre qu'Ikarugo avait raison. Il observa le petit Poufsouffle, et finit par hausser les épaules :

– Premièrement, dit-il, je veux bien t'aider mais il est hors de question que tu copies sur moi ou que je te donne les réponses. Je te donnerai des pistes pour que tu apprennes par toi-même.

– Oui.

– Deuxièmement, tu ne parles de cet accord à personne, c'est compris ?

– Très bien compris.

– Dans ce cas… Dans quelle matière as-tu besoin d'aide ?

Ikarugo répondit à la question, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et ils travaillèrent ensemble.

xxx

Gon, Léolio et Retsu étaient assis dans un couloir et discutaient, lorsqu'Ikarugo vint se mettre à côté d'eux. Il glissa discrètement quelque chose dans la poche de la robe de Gon, et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Interrogea Léolio.

Gon haussa les épaules mais préféra garder le secret. Sans savoir trop pourquoi. Il se doutait que ce que lui avait remis Ikarugo venait de Kirua. Ils étaient tous les deux Poufsouffles, Gon les avait déjà aperçu ensemble et lui-même n'avait jamais trop discuté avec Ikarugo.

Il attendit d'être tout seul le soir pour sortir ce qu'Ikarugo avait glissé dans sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de parchemin qui entourait un paquet de chocogrenouille. Gon n'avait aucune idée d'où Kirua avait pu en avoir, puisqu'il avait dévoré toutes celles qu'il avait dans le Poudlard Express. Si Kirua avait été là, il lui aurait avoué l'avoir chapardé à un autre Poufsouffle qui en avait reçu de la part de sa famille à son anniversaire, mais Kirua n'était pas là et Gon ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il mangea la chocogrenouille, regarda un instant la carte où apparaissait Morgane, puis s'intéressa enfin au petit bout de parchemin. Kirua avait écrit un mot dessus. Il lui disait qu'Ikarugo allait les aider à se passer des messages sous le nez d'Irumi. Il concluait en écrivant que de cette manière ils pourraient se donner rendez-vous à certains moments de la journée. Ils pourraient se voir en cachette, il faudrait juste faire attention à ce qu'Irumi ne les prenne pas sur le fait.

Gon serra le parchemin dans son poing. Cette situation ne lui convenait pas. Pas du tout. Il alla cherche un parchemin pour écrire sa réponse à Kirua.

xxx

Le lendemain soir dans la salle des Poufsouffles, Ikarugo tendit à Kirua le parchemin que lui avait remis Gon dans la journée.

– Merci petit poulpe, fit Kirua sans y penser.

Le surnom lui était venu naturellement.

Ikarugo grimaça :

– Je préfère largement les calmars.

– Il y a un calmar géant dans le lac de Poudlard, commenta Kirua.

Les yeux d'Ikarugo s'illuminèrent.

– Je sais, dit-il !

– Mais toi, t'es plutôt du genre poulpe, conclue Kirua.

Ikarugo décida d'aller bouder, et Kirua en profita pour lire le parchemin. Plus il lisait, et plus son visage virait au blanc. Kirua était déjà pâle de peau, mais là on l'aurait cru plongé dans de la farine. Il bondit d'un coup du siège où il était assit et se mit à courir, sortant de la salle commune des Poufsouffles à toute vitesse. Se fichant ben d'être vu et dénoncé par d'autres Poufsouffles, il n'avait pas peur de la punition, seulement d'arriver trop tard.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'adore faire apparaître Ikarugo, c'est un de mes personnages préférés du manga, après Gon et Kirua. Enfin voilà, il va y avoir un peu d'action dans le chapitre suivant.


	22. La salle commune des Serpentards

**Prompt : **307\. Échecs

* * *

**La salle commune des Serpentards. **

Gon parlementait depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure avec ce foutu tableau qui refusait de lui ouvrir la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards s'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Gon avait tenté de l'amadouer, il lui avait proposé des sucreries, de l'or, mais l'homme du tableau n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. Gon avait essayé le chantage, ça n'avait pas fonctionné non plus. Il avait fini par carrément menacer de décrocher le tableau et de sauter dessus à pied joint, mais l'homme n'eut pas vraiment l'air troublé.

– Sans mot de passe, on ne rentre pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards, c'est tout !

– Vieux chnok, grogna Gon.

L'homme ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et la porte demeura irrémédiablement close. Gon resta pourtant planté là, cherchant une idée pour que cette fichue porte s'ouvre. Il se moquait bien de se faire prendre hors de sa salle commune, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, parler à Irumi. Ou au moins lui crier dessus.

– Dégage de mon chemin ! Ordonna une voix derrière lui.

Gon se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un gamin blond, sans doute de son âge, aux yeux gris et a l'air chafouin. Celui-ci le regardait avec mépris, sans se cacher qu'il était dégoûté de se retrouver face à Gon.

– Aide-moi à entrer, demanda Gon.

– Pourquoi j'aiderais un sale Gryffondor stupide qui ne sait pas tenir sur un balai à entrer chez les Serpentards ?

– Parce que je te le demande gentiment ? Tenta Gon.

Le blondinet eut un air parfaitement dégoûté. Gon soupira :

– Bon t'es pas obligé de me faire entrer, mais tu pourrais demander à Irumi Zoldik de sortir ?

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

– J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui.

Blondin grommela une insulte, puis son visage s'éclaircit :

– Tu veux vraiment parler à Irumi ?

– Oui.

Le blond eut un petit ricanement moqueur.

– Oh bien sûr, je vais lui demander de venir alors.

Gon savait ce que pensait le Serpentard à ce moment-là, qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Irumi et qu'il allait sans doute se faire casser la figure, ce qui, pour le blond serait sans doute très marrant. Gon attendit que le garçon donne son mot de passe, les oreilles aux aguets, mais hélas pour lui, le Serpentard avait deviné ses intentions. Il lui demanda de s'éloigner et Gon recula assez loin pour que le blond soit sûr de ne pas être entendu. Il disparut ensuite dans la salle commune des Serpentards et maintenant, Gon n'aurait plus qu'à attendre.

xxx

Irumi était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Hisoka. Jouer avec ce type, c'était comme se retrouver devant un casse tête géant. Hisoka avait le don de rendre ce jeu encore plus compliqué qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses stratégies étaient totalement suicidaires, mais au dernier moment il arrivait toujours à renverser la situation à son avantage. C'était de l'esbroufe. Hisoka parlait toujours trop, provoquait beaucoup, et au final ne faisait rien de ce à quoi on s'était attendu au départ. Il jouait comme il vivait, en jetant aux yeux du monde des illusions. Irumi était le seul adversaire à Poudlard à gagner contre lui, et encore, avec difficulté. Hisoka s'ennuyait, il bailla un grand coup alors qu'Irumi était en train de réfléchir à son prochain coup.

– Excusez-moi…

Hisoka regarda le blond qui venait de s'adresser à eux. Il était pas mal connu chez les Serpentard, il était un peu le leader des premières années. Ce gosse ne se prenait pas pour une merde, mais il était plus vantard que réellement doué. Irumi avait confié à Hisoka qu'il était un sang-pur qui n'avait pas fait honte à sa famille en atterrissant à Serpentard comme prévu. Au contraire de Kirua qui avait échoué. Il était si déçu par son petit frère et en même temps espérait tellement le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il aurait voulu que Kirua soit ami avec ce blond stupide, plutôt qu'avec Gon. Hisoka ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'Irumi avait des goûts étranges. Certes, le jeune Serpentard était un sang-pur, une chose qui avait tendance à obséder Irumi, mais à part ça ? Il n'avait rien de foncièrement intéressant. Gon était bien mieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Interrogea Hisoka alors qu'Irumi l'ignorait royalement.

Le gosse passait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il avait envie de faire pipi. Ridicule. Au moins Kirua et Gon le regardait dans les yeux.

– Eh bien… Il y a un Gryffondor qui…

Irumi le coupa d'un coup en pointant sa baguette sous son cou :

– Tu oses déranger ma concentration pour me parler de ces emmerdeurs ?

Le blond déglutit et se mit à transpirer de peur. Hisoka trouvait ça parfaitement pitoyable. _Aaaah Gon était tellement plus intéressant_, songea-t-il.

– Calme-toi Irumi, il va se pisser dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Interrogea Hisoka.

– C'est… C'est… Le Gryffondor… Gon…

Irumi remballa sa baguette en entendant ce prénom et les yeux de Hisoka se mirent à briller.

– Il veut parler à Irumi, il attend devant la salle com…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Irumi envoyait valser les pièces du plateau avec son bras, puis il se levait et sortait de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Le gosse regarda Hisoka avec hésitation. Ce dernier le congédia d'un geste de la main, ennuyé par la présence de ce Serpentard inutile et faible.

Gon était donc là, derrière la porte, à discuter avec Irumi, alors que le couvre feu était en place depuis quelques minutes. Hisoka gloussa tout seul dans son coin, il admirait ce gosse qui venait se jeter de lui-même dans la gueule du serpent.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je fais durer le suspens.


	23. La menace

**Prompt :** 33\. empoigner

* * *

** La menace. **

_ « Ce soir je vais régler mes comptes avec Irumi, et comme ça on pourra se voir quand et où on veut ». _

Voilà ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin que Gon avait fait passer à Kirua.

Le Zoldik avait beau courir à toute vitesse, il avait l'impression de faire du surplace, comme s'il avait de la colle sur ses chaussures. Il aurait voulu lancer un sort pour aller plus vite, se donner des ailes aux pieds, mais il n'en connaissait pas. Le moment où il aurait vraiment eu besoin de la magie, elle lui échappait. Merde !

xxx

Hisoka connaissait pas mal de sorts d'espionnage. Il aimait bien fourrer son nez partout et vérifier la vie et l'état de ses futures proies. Il sortit un petit miroir de poche qu'il enchanta afin de pouvoir voir et entendre ce qu'il se disait à ce moment là dans le couloir. Hisoka savait très bien qu'Irumi pouvait faire du mal à Gon, et il se demandait s'il allait intervenir pour défendre le Gryffondor, ou s'il allait le laisser se débrouiller pour voir jusqu'où tout pouvait aller. D'un côté, ce ne serait pas drôle qu'Irumi lui casse son jouet, de l'autre il désirait vraiment savoir de quoi Gon pouvait être capable poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Il finit par trancher, il n'agirait que si Irumi allait trop loin et que Gon n'arrivait pas à se défendre.

xxx

Gon n'avait pas peur. Il regardait Irumi droit dans les yeux pour lui parler, quand bien même celui-ci était plus grand et avait des yeux si noirs que c'était comme tomber dedans. Et la chute faisait mal. Mais Gon n'était pas un lâche et il avait très peu d'instinct de survie. Il voulait pouvoir voir Kirua quand il le voulait, et s'il fallait se battre avec Irumi pour ça, il était prêt à le faire.

– Je suis venu te dire, commença Gon, que je compte bien traîner avec ton frère et rester son ami que ça te convienne ou non.

– Tu as la langue bien pendue pour un vermisseau.

Gon ignora sa remarque :

– C'est tout ce que je voulais, dit-il, te prévenir.

Irumi s'approcha de lui, l'air menaçant :

– Et moi je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Il sortit sa baguette.

xxx

Kirua avait la boule au ventre, pas à cause d'un point de côté, mais par inquiétude. S'il arrivait trop tard ? Si Irumi faisait du mal à Gon ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Kirua aurait voulu savoir transplaner, et peu importe que ce soit impossible dans Poudlard, il aurait fait en sorte que ça devienne possible. Il se morigénait tout en essayant de courir plus vite. Si quelque chose arrivait à Gon à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

xxx

Hisoka s'amusait comme un fou. Il gloussait devant son miroir, le genre de rire qui donne froid dans le dos. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait, fasciné par ce gosse de onze ans à peine, qui tenait tête à l'aînée Zoldik. Un des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus dangereux qui soient, si on ne comptait pas ce vieux fou de Dumby et ce brave Voldy trépassé. Encore que Hisoka se demandait si, pour ce fameux méchant vilain pas beau, ce n'était pas que de l'esbroufe. Après tout un bébé avait mit fin à son règne. Pathétique.

_Oh ! _La scène dont Hisoka était témoin était de plus en plus intéressante.

xxx

Gon fut plus rapide qu'Irumi, et avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un sort, il empoigna son bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

– Je ne me laisserai pas faire aussi facilement !

Son regard était de braise, et Irumi leva un sourcil étonné. Ce gosse avait l'air de savoir se défendre même s'il n'était qu'un minable. Il avait réagit si vite qu'Irumi n'avait pas eu le temps de reculer. Et maintenant il serrait de sa main le poignet d'Irumi, et malgré sa petite taille et son jeune âge, Gon réussissait à lui faire assez mal. Si Gon avait été un sang-pur, Irumi aurait sans doute trouvé ça impressionnant et aurait peut-être accepté de l'écouter. Présentement il frappa ce vermisseau pour qu'il le lâche. Malgré la douleur que Gon ressentit au coup qu'il lui mit dans l'estomac, il ne relâcha pas son poignet. Irumi se contenta d'un petit sourire, comme s'il n'était que face à une mouche ennuyante qui lui tournait autour. Il changea sa baguette de main et se prépara à lancer son sort.

xxx

Kirua les aperçut enfin, au bout du couloir, il accéléra encore, plus vite, plus vite. Il vit son frère prêt à lancer son sort, et il eut si peur d'arriver trop tard qu'il bondit comme un chat. Il plongea sur Gon tandis qu'Irumi jetait le sort. Protégeant son ami de tout son corps, Kirua reçu le sort en pleins dans son dos.

Une douleur atroce le traversa de part en part, si bien qu'au début il crut que son frère avait été assez fou pour lancer un Endoloris. Non, Irumi n'était pas aussi stupide. Il utilisait des sorts qui faisaient mal mais qui étaient techniquement autorisés. Comme celui-là. Qui était censé aider à la destruction d'une maison. Sauf qu'en guise de brique, ce furent les os du dos de Kirua qui furent brisé en mille morceaux.

– Kirua ! Cria Gon.

Kirua accueillit l'évanouissement avec plaisir.

xxx

Hisoka se lécha les lèvres de plaisir. Il annula le sort d'espionnage, rangea son miroir et se leva pour rejoindre Irumi.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bien. Je sais que briser les os du dos est mortel ! Mais nous sommes dans un monde magique et je suis écrivaine, alors j'ai décidé que Kirua ne mourrait pas ! C'est de la triche, mais tant pis.


	24. Le fautif

343\. Mon erreur / c'est de ma faute

* * *

**Le fautif.**

Léolio était bruyant, un peu vantard, beaucoup grande gueule. Quand il devenait sérieux et étudiait, une ride naissait entre ses deux sourcils. Kurapika était plus calme, un faux calme, à l'intérieur de lui, les choses bouillonnaient, et quand il se mettait réellement en colère, il devenait froid comme la glace et brûlant comme la lave. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de le mettre en colère. La seule personne qui s'en fichait, était Léolio. Si Kurapika s'énervait, Léolio s'énervait avec lui, et tant pis si ça pétait au final. Ils avaient l'avantage d'oublier bien vite les disputes et les bagarres, pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Ils n'étaient ni de la même année, ni de la même maison, leur caractère était très différent, et pourtant ils s'entendaient biens et se soutenaient.

Léolio était en train de parler à Kurapika du petit Gryffondor du nom de Gon qu'il avait prit sous son aile, pendant que Kurapika feuilletait un grimoire de sorts, juste au moment où le susnommé se pointa à la bibliothèque où ils étaient.

Gon n'était que l'ombre de lui-même depuis plusieurs jours. Léolio lui fit un signe de la main pour attirer son attention et l'enfant s'approcha de leur table et s'assit en face d'eux.

– Salut Gon, le salua Léolio.

Kurapika leva le nez de son livre et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bonjour.

– Tu as fini ta journée ?

– Oui mais quand j'ai voulu aller à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh a pas voulu me laisser rentrer. Elle m'a dit que l'état de Kirua s'était pas amélioré et que j'allais juste me faire du mal.

Léolio tendit son bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune ami :

– Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

– C'est moi qui devrait être bloqué à l'infirmerie, pas Kirua, s'énerva Gon. Tout est de ma faute.

– Rien n'est de ta faute, fit Léolio en élevant la voix. Tout est de la faute de cet Irumi !

– Si je n'étais pas allé le voir, Kirua ne serait pas blessé.

– Mais tu n'es pas celui qui a lancé le sort.

Gon resta bouche close, mais ses pensés tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et un gros _« c'est ma faute »_ écrit en lettre majuscule brillantes criait plus fortement que les autres. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait la scène, chaque fois ça lui mettait la boule au ventre. Léolio essaya de le rassurer :

– Il va s'en sortir.

C'était sans doute vrai, parce que Pomfresh faisait de son mieux pour le soigner, mais ça n'empêchait pas que Kirua avait souffert à cause de lui.

xxx

Ce fut Hisoka qui alerta les professeurs. Gon ne bougeait pas restant allongé sur le sol, Kirua évanouit sur lui. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement, parce qu'un geste brutal aurait pu tuer Kirua. C'était Hisoka qui lui avait dit _« surtout ne bouge pas, il doit avoir les os brisés »._ Alors il était resté plus immobile qu'une statue. Respirant à peine, n'osant même pas penser. Il se sentait vide et n'arrivait pas à saisir complètement la situation. Plusieurs profs étaient arrivés et ils avaient pris les choses en main. Irumi était accroupit vers son petit frère, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal et il réussit à cracher à Gon :

– C'est ta faute, si tu n'étais pas là, rien ne serait arrivé.

Et Gon savait que c'était vrai.

Après avoir entamé les premiers soins magiques, ils avaient fait volé le corps de Kirua et l'avait dirigé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore avait ensuite convoqué Gon, Irumi et Hisoka. Gon ne se souvenait plus de cet entretien. Il était ailleurs, dans sa tête, il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait dit. Est-ce qu'il avait parlé d'Irumi ? Est-ce qu'il avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ou est-ce qu'il était simplement resté silencieux le regard ailleurs ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Le seul truc qui lui revenait en tête, c'était que tout à coup la rage était montée à toute vitesse, qu'il s'était levé et qu'il avait attaqué Irumi, se jetant sur lui et le rouant de coups. Pour ce que ça valait, il avait réussi à coller un bel œil au beurre noire à ce sale type avant d'en être séparé par Dumbledore. Et ce que Gon avait fait servit d'excuses à Irumi. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas défendu. Irumi traita Gon de fou, il expliqua qu'il cherchait juste à se défendre pas à faire de mal, il était horrifié d'avoir blessé son petit frère adoré. Le discours puait le mensonge, mais il fit son petit effet, surtout avec Hisoka qui témoigna en faveur d'Irumi.

Dumbledore punit Irumi, il fit perdre cinq-cent points à Serpentard, et lui donna des heures de colle jusqu'à Noël.

Plus tard, quand Gon reprit ses esprits, il trouva cette punition totalement débile. Irumi avait faillit tué son petit frère et il s'en sortait avec quelques heures à récurer des marmites ou se balader dans la forêt interdite. Gon espérait qu'Aragog le boufferait.

Il n'était pas le seul à être indigné. Beaucoup d'élèves victimes d'Irumi qui n'avait jamais osé se plaindre, ouvrait désormais leur bouche pour montrer leurs désaccords. Ces actes de rébellion ne durèrent pas très longtemps, Irumi recommença à régner par la terreur faisant taire les mauvaises langues.

Gon n'avait même pas la tête à la vengeance, il voulait seulement que Kirua – qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort – soit soigné et se réveille.

Le plus frustrant c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas aller le voir, il savait vaguement que Rogue concoctait une potion pour ressouder les os et que Pomfresh utilisait un sort pour maintenir ses organes vitaux en attendant que son squelette se reforme, ce qui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Personne n'osait dire à Gon que lorsque Kirua se réveillait parfois, il se mettait à hurler de douleur et qu'il valait mieux le rendormir. Il n'était pas utile que le Gryffondor le sache. Les deux seules autres personnes qui essayaient de rendre visite à Kirua étaient Kanaria (sa partenaire dans les cours) et Ikarugo. Ni Irumi, ni Miruki ne tentèrent de venir le voir.

xxx

Irumi était sombre, encore plus que d'habitude. Même Hisoka n'osait pas lui balancer des petites piques provocatrices comme il aimait si bien le faire.

– Il va s'en remettre, fit Hisoka.

Sinon cela signifierait qu'un de ses jouets avaient été cassé avant de valoir le coup.

– Il est faible, cracha Irumi, il a protégé quelqu'un au lieu de préserver sa propre vie, quel idiot. Je ne reconnais plus mon petit frère.

C'était donc ça qui perturbait Irumi. Pas qu'il ait faillit tuer Kirua, mais que celui-ci ait osé s'interposer pour protéger quelqu'un. Hisoka resta pensif. Il avait tendance à admirer la force d'Irumi, son intelligence également et son côté vicieux lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais cette fois-ci, Irumi lui paraissait à côté de la plaque complet. Trop attaché à cette stupide histoire de sang-pur, il ne voyait pas le potentiel de son petit frère et de Gon. C'était un peu dommage, mais Hisoka se dit qu'il y en aurait plus pour lui.

xxx

Kirua aurait souhaité ne jamais se réveiller, parce que quand ça arrivait c'était comme si un troupeau de dragons l'avait piétiné, accompagné de leurs amis centaures. Kirua avait l'habitude de la douleur, il ne parlerait jamais de ce que sa famille avait pu lui faire subir, mais en gros il était un genre de cobaye pour toutes sortes de sorts. D'habitude il arrivait assez bien à gérer la douleur, mais cette fois-ci c'était vraiment trop. Il se demandait pourquoi on se donnait la peine de le maintenir en vie, il serait mieux mort, il n'aurait plus mal.

Et puis doucement, quand il se réveillait, la douleur était moins atroce, ses os se ressoudaient bien et il avait de moins en moins mal. Alors, ses pensées négatives s'éloignaient elles aussi, un peu, et quand il fut assez fort pour parler, la première chose qu'il demanda fut :

– Est-ce que Gon va bien ?

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je les fais souffrir les pauvres.


	25. Convalescence

**Prompt :** 69\. à l'article de la mort

* * *

**Convalescence. **

Gon était au chevet de Kirua, qui était guéri et qui allait mieux, même s'il n'allait pas pouvoir marcher pendant un temps et qu'il lui faudrait faire de la rééducation. En attendant, il avait le droit à un siège ensorcelé qui le conduirait où il voulait. Pour l'instant, il était toujours allongé. Autour de son lit, beaucoup de monde. Il reconnut Ikarugo et Kanaria. Les trois autres étaient des amis de Gon. Un grand brun, un petit blond, une jeune fille de l'âge de Gon. Kirua n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ils étaient tous là, sauf Gon qui était son ami. Son véritable ami. Et qui allait bien. Kirua avait réussi à le protéger, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Gon était soulagé, malgré ses cernes sous les yeux – signe qu'il dormait mal par inquiétude – il avait retrouvé le sourire. Il avait déposé Tokage sur le bras de Kirua, comme un réconfort. La première chose qu'il avait dite à Kirua quand il était venu près de lui c'était :

– Désolé, c'est ma faute.

Et Kirua l'avait rassuré :

– Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute.

Kirua avait appris que son frère était toujours là, malgré l'injustice que ça représentait, il n'avait pas été viré. Pour le moment, Irumi n'était pas venu le voir et Kirua s'en sentait soulagé. Miruki ne viendrait sans doute pas, ou s'il passait se serait pour se moquer de lui. Mais Kirua ne craignait pas Miruki. Irumi en revanche…

Ikarugo donna à Kirua tous les devoirs qu'il avait manqué, Gon raconta un peu ce qu'il s'était passé dans Poudlard toute cette semaine où il s'était trouvé presque à l'article de la mort. Un de ses amis lui fit remarquer qu'il exagérait peut-être un brin.

Kirua apprit le nom des amis de Gon. Léolio, Kurapika, Retsu.

Il continuait à se demander pourquoi il était entouré d'autant de monde, mais les questions finirent par disparaître avec l'épuisement et il s'endormit avec pour dernière vision Gon qui le regardait en souriant.

xxx

C'était un véritable soulagement pour Gon, Kirua allait mieux. Il allait tellement mieux qu'il s'amusait à faire des loopings avec sa chaise magique, et pendant les cours de rééducation, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, si bien qu'il fit des progrès très rapide. Irumi n'avait pas tenté de les approcher ou de les séparer, il devait attendre son heure, mais Gon n'avait pas plus peur de lui qu'avant. Par contre, il savait qu'il le détestait. Parce que ce frère n'était même pas allé voir Kirua convalescent, parce qu'il l'avait blessé en premier lieu, parce que c'était un sale type.

Kirua avait rassuré Gon, il lui avait dit qu'il n'y était pour rien, que rien n'était de sa faute, et si Gon avait compris et enregistré ses paroles, une petite partie de lui-même continuait de penser qu'il était responsable, et il ne savait pas comment la faire taire. Peut-être en protégeant Kirua. L'idée d'être moins téméraire ne lui parvenait à l'esprit, parce que s'il arrêtait de l'être, il ne serait plus Gon.

xxx

Kirua se rétablit assez vite mais rata son premier match de Quidditch. Poufsouffle face à Serdaigle. Il serait suffisamment en forme pour le prochain et personne ne réussirait à l'arrêter, car les Poufsouffles allaient combattre les Serpentards, et il était hors de question que Kirua reste les bras croisés. Il allait se venger d'Irumi à sa façon « pacifiste », en lui volant le vif d'or sous le nez. Il se le promettait.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je suis désolée mais j'ai fais n'importe quoi avec la chronologie d'HP, les cours, et tout le reste d'ailleurs. Je fais juste comme ça m'arrange, donc voilà, ça respecte pas toujours les bouquins. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, et que vous continuerez à aimer cette fic.


	26. S'entraîner

**Prompt : **581\. balai

* * *

** S'entraîner. **

Personne ne réussit à convaincre Kirua de continuer de se reposer et de ne pas reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch si vite. Il s'obstinait. À croire que le caractère de Gon déteignait sur lui. Il se donnait à fond sur son balai, personne n'aurait pu penser que quelques jours avant, Kirua était encore dans l'incapacité de bouger. Gon aurait voulu le voir s'entraîner, inquiet pour son état, mais le capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffles refusaient qu'il regarde, de peur qu'il vende leurs stratégies aux autres Gryffondors. Gon eut beau jurer qu'il n'en ferait rien, ils lui interdirent quand même d'assister à l'entraînement. Le garçon attendit donc à l'intérieur du château que son ami ait fini, puis il se précipita à l'extérieur pour le rejoindre. Gon ne voulait plus se cacher, pas après ce qu'Irumi avait fait, et Kirua avait été plutôt d'accord avec lui. Se disant que son frère ferait profil bas pendant un temps.

Kirua atterrit juste devant Gon et celui-ci lui donna un coup de pied, ce qui énerva Kirua qui lui mit un coup sur la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

– C'est toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Renchérit Gon.

– Tu es le premier à m'avoir frappé.

– Je parle du fait que tu fasses du Quidditch dans ton état. Tout le monde t'a conseillé de te reposer encore au moins une semaine.

– Je dois m'entraîner, sinon je serai rouillé le jour du match.

– Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

– C'est la guerre tu veux dire, s'exclama Kirua, je vais faire bouffer la poussière à mon frère et humilier si fort les Serpentards qu'ils n'oseront plus jamais monter sur un balai.

– C'est toi qui a été blessé, tu te rappelles ? Lui fit remarquer Gon.

– Mais c'est toi qui étais visé, et c'est surtout pour ça que je lui en veux.

– Tu te comportes comme un Gryffondor, constata Gon.

– Non. Je me comporte comme un Poufsouffle. Je fais ça par loyauté.

– Ah bon ?

– Je le fais pour te venger toi, parce que tu as failli être blessé à cause de mon frère.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

– Je le fais quand même.

– Depuis quand tu es plus têtu que moi ?

– Il faut croire que tu déteins sur moi.

– Et toi sur moi, d'habitude tu es celui qui est raisonnable.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, Gon baissa les armes et passa son bras autour des épaules de Kirua :

– Je serai là pour t'encourager.

Kirua se sentit fondre.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un petit passage de vie.


	27. Le match de Quidditch

**Prompt :** 586\. Sept jours

* * *

**Le match de Quidditch. **

Irumi avait failli être privé de Quidditch, mais quelqu'un avait témoigné en sa faveur pour qu'il puisse y jouer quand même. Irumi devinait qu'il devait s'agir de Kirua. Et il avait raison. Kirua avait demandé à Dumbledore de laisser jouer Irumi, qu'il ne se remettrait jamais totalement s'il ne pouvait pas le battre au cours d'un match de Quidditch. Et bien que ça ne soit pas très éthique, Dumbledore avait accepté.

Irumi était attrapeur de son équipe, pour autant, il était également très capable de renvoyer les cognards à l'envoyeur. Il était également capitaine et entraînait les Serpentards d'une main de fer. Il était hors de question que les Serpents subissent une défaite, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais perdu depuis qu'Irumi avait rejoint l'équipe. Il leur restait sept jours d'entraînement avant le prochain match et Irumi comptait bien les mettre à profit afin d'exploser les Poufsouffles et de montrer à son frère que sa place était ailleurs. Il épuisa ses coéquipiers et rien ne le satisfaisait. Irumi avait l'impression de n'avoir à faire qu'à des débiles et ça le rendait amer. Dire qu'il aurait pu avoir Kirua dans son équipe, son petit frère de génie, sa jolie marionnette. Comment osait-il tenter de couper ses ficelles ?

Irumi mit toute sa rage dans l'entraînement, au plus grand damne de ses coéquipiers qu'il fit souffrir pendant longtemps.

xxx

Le jour du match, afin d'encourager Kirua, Gon lui emprunta son écharpe Poufsouffle. Léolio le traita d'infidèle :

– Tu devrais supporter ta maison, tu devrais supporter les Gryffondors.

– Ce ne sont pas eux qui jouent aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Gon.

– Et bien ça n'a pas d'importance, même s'ils ne jouent pas, il faut leur rester fidèle.

Gon qui n'éprouvait aucun attachement particulier à sa maison décida quand même de garder l'écharpe et de soutenir qui il voulait.

xxx

Irumi s'approcha de Kirua avant le match. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, le plus jeune Zoldik lâcha :

– Si je gagne, je verrai Gon quand je veux et où je veux.

– Et si je gagne, tu devras faire ce que je te dis… mais tu vas perdre Kirua.

– On verra, fit Kirua en s'éloignant.

Kirua se sentait étrangement calme. Il avait vu Gon avant le match, il s'était bêtement dit que les couleurs de Poufsouffle lui allait aussi bien que celles de Gryffondor. Il avait gardé ses pensés pour lui-même. Il s'étira avant de monter sur son balai. Un regard vers Irumi lui fit comprendre que tout se jouait dans ce match de Quidditch. Si Kirua perdait face à Irumi, il perdrait la face, il perdrait sa crédibilité, peut-être même qu'il perdrait Gon. Pour Irumi et pour Kirua ce n'était plus un simple jeu, c'était la guerre.

xxx

Hisoka hésitait sur qui encourager. Normalement il aurait dû être du côté des Serpentards, et par conséquent du côté d'Irumi mais Kirua était un Poufsouffle si adorable, qu'il avait envie de faire une entorse à la règle. Juste avant que le match ne commence, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Irumi :

– Bonne chance, ce serait quand même la honte de perdre contre ton petit frère.

Irumi lui jeta un de ces regards noirs qui pouvaient vous engloutir si vous n'y faisiez pas attention. Un regard auquel Hisoka était parfaitement insensible, évidemment. Il partit en gloussant et souhaita intérieurement que les Poufsouffles remporte cette victoire, simplement pour pouvoir se moquer d'Irumi.

xxx

C'était le premier match auquel Gon assistait. Il n'était pas allé à l'autre, il avait préféré rester avec Kirua. Léolio lui expliqua les règles, tandis que les joueurs se mettaient en place. Ce sport avait l'air dangereux et ultra cool à la fois. Gon se demandait si un jour il pourrait faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, lui aussi. En attendant, dès que le match débuta, Gon cria le nom de son meilleur ami pour l'encourager. Retsu eut un petit rire amusé, mais Léolio grommela que Kirua n'était pas un Gryffondor, qu'il ne fallait pas le soutenir. Gon préféra l'ignorer.

xxx

Kirua était hyper concentré, il avait des yeux partout. Sur les Serpentards, sur les cognards, sur son frère également, et sur tous les endroits où pourraient se trouver le vif d'or. L'équipe des verts et argents jouaient un jeu très bourrin et rentre dedans. C'était étonnant de la part d'Irumi, il était plutôt du genre rusé. Il était plus stratégie que _« défoncez tout »_. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un plan ? Kirua y réfléchissait au moment où il aperçu les deux cognards lui foncer dessus. À gauche et à droite. Avec de l'élan, il réussit à voler plus haut, évitant de justesses les cognards qui se rentrèrent dedans. Kirua entendit quelqu'un lui dire _« bien joué »_, mais il ne savait pas qui exactement.

Le jeu des Serpentards était bon, même très bon, ils marquaient beaucoup de points, et Kirua comprit pourquoi. Certes ils avaient un jeu un peu bourrin, mais la vraie stratégie se cachait dans leur façon de se mouvoir, ils étaient parfaitement coordonné. Les batteurs contrôlaient parfaitement les cognards, comme si ces balles dangereuses étaient de leur côté, tandis qu'Irumi faisait semblant d'avoir trouvé le vif d'or et de le poursuivre, il attirait sur lui l'attention des Poufsouffles qui ne voyait pas les cognards arriver. Les poursuiveurs Serpentards en profitait pour récupérer le souafle et mettre des buts.

Kirua était très attentif à ce qu'il se passait, mais contrairement à Irumi, il ne participait pas, il se contentait d'observer les alentours à la recherche du vif d'or.

xxx

Gon était hyper stressé. Les Serpentards en était à cent-quarante points et les Poufsouffles à zéro. Bientôt, même si Kirua attrapait le vif d'or, les Serpentards remporteraient le match. Gon ne voulait pas qu'Irumi gagne, il voulait que son meilleur ami lui fasse mordre la poussière.

– Vas-y Kirua, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Devant lui, Miruki mangeait son pot de pop-corn par poignée. Il se fichait de ce match, il n'était venu que pour la bouffe. Il était à peu près sûr à deux-cent pourcents qu'Irumi allait gagner, comme si Irumi pouvait perdre face à qui que ce soit. Il n'y avait donc aucun suspens. Quand il entendit le murmure de Gon, il devint hilare et se tourna vers lui :

– Tu peux espérer autant que tu veux, Irumi n'a jamais perdu et il ne perdra ja…

À ce moment là il y eut un grand cri du côté des Poufsouffles. Kirua venait d'attraper le vif d'or, les Poufsouffles avaient gagné avec dix points de différence.

Gon sourit à Miruki :

– Je t'en prie, fini ta phrase, Irumi n'a jamais perdu et il quoi ?

Miruki en recracha son pop corn.

xxx

Kirua le vit enfin, et s'il l'avait vu, y avait des grandes chances pour qu'Irumi aussi. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Kirua ne devait surtout pas l'alerter. Il regarda son frère voleter autour des équipes, comme une mouche un peu collante et chiante. L'avait-il vu ou pas ? Kirua ne saurait le dire et toutes ses pensées s'emmêlaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ferma les yeux. Se concentra sur les bruits, les mouvements du vent, la voix des supporters, les cris de ses équipiers, les cris de ses adversaires, les commentaires du commentateur. Il souffla un bon coup, et rouvrit les yeux. Irumi filait à toute vitesse, il avait vu le vif d'or lui aussi. Ça allait donc se jouer maintenant, entre eux. Kirua piqua tout droit vers le vif d'or, se retrouvant côte à côte avec Irumi.

– Laisse-tomber petit frère, on a déjà gagné.

Kirua resta silencieux et concentré.

– Tu n'y arriveras pas, assura Irumi. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi. Tu es ma marionnette, tu ne dépasseras jamais le maître.

Le vif d'or était a à peine cent mètres. Irumi prit de la vitesse. Contrairement à Kirua, il avait le dernier balai à la mode, plus puissant et pratique que les balais de l'école, et Irumi savait très bien s'en servir. Mais Kirua ne perdrait pas, il accéléra aussi. Cinquante mètre, quarante, trente, vingt, dix mètres du vif d'or, lui et Irumi étaient toujours côte à côte et tendaient la main vers la petite balle volante. L'allonge du bras d'Irumi était plus grande que celle de Kirua, si le Poufsouffle ne faisait rien, il allait perdre. Et il ne pourrait plus voir Gon.

Il ne pourrait plus s'amuser avec lui, discuter avec lui, l'aider à faire de la magie. Il ne serait plus jamais libre et serait obligé de rester la marionnette d'Irumi. C'était hors de question.

Kirua sauta de son balai et attrapa le vif d'or. Se rattrapant au dernier moment sur le balai d'Irumi avec son autre main.

Pendu au dessus du vide, le vif d'or bien coincé dans sa paume, il sourit à son grand frère.

– J'ai gagné ! Lança-t-il.

La rage d'Irumi l'entoura presque d'un halo noir, mais Kirua serra juste plus fort le vif d'or. Il avait réussi.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai fais n'importe quoi avec les matchs de Quidditch, pour coller avec mon histoire, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop.


	28. Jouet égaré

157\. Champion du monde

* * *

** Jouet égaré. **

Les Poufsouffles de son équipe le portèrent au nue. Ils le soulevèrent du sol et le portèrent en triomphe. Ils étaient si heureux d'avoir battus les Serpentards, qu'on aurait cru que Kirua était champion du monde et pas seulement d'une petite équipe sans prétention au sein d'une école. Quand ils reposèrent enfin Kirua, ce fut pour mieux l'entourer, le féliciter et lui serrer la main. C'était la première fois depuis qu'Irumi avait rejoint l'équipe des Serpentards, que ceux-ci perdaient un match. Kirua se sentait étrangement bien et fier. Il avait réussi à humilier Irumi, à l'emporter contre lui, à se détacher de l'ombre que son grand frère faisait peser sur lui. Il se sentait libre. Irumi était dangereux, mais il n'était pas intouchable.

Gon arriva alors en courant vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il le serra fort et sautilla en même temps, entraînant Kirua dans son élan.

– Tu as gagné ! Tu as gagné ! S'écriait Gon.

Kirua ne croyait pas avoir été aussi heureux un jour. Il referma ses bras autour de son meilleur ami et cria à son tour :

– J'ai réussi, j'ai gagné !

xxx

Bien sûr, ils étaient OBLIGES de fêter ça. Les Poufsouffles organisèrent une petite fête dans leur salle commune, avec l'autorisation de Chourave. Comme Kirua voulait rester avec Gon, il le fit entrer lui et ses deux ami.e.s dans la salle commune. Il se fichait de ce qu'en penserait les autres, la fête serait nulle s'il n'avait pas Gon avec lui, et comme Gon ne voulait pas abandonner Léolio et Retsu, Kirua les laissa venir aussi. Léolio tapa le dos de Kirua comme s'ils avaient toujours été pote :

– Je ne supporte que les Gryffondor, mais toi petit, on peut dire que t'a pas froid aux yeux. Comme tu as plongé sur le vif d'or ! C'était incroyable. C'est dommage que tu n'es pas dans notre équipe.

– Il paraît que l'attrapeur des Gryffondor est assez fort, non ?

– Oui, il s'agit de l'élu, alors je suppose qu'il doit l'être, commenta Léolio.

Au cours de la conversation, Kirua fut alpagué par le petite Poufsouffle Ikarugo. Celui-ci le regardait avec beaucoup d'admiration et peut-être un peu de timidité.

– Je voulais… Te dire que je t'ai trouvé génial !

Kirua se sentait si bien, qu'il lui sourit et accepta de lui serrer la main :

– Au fait notre contrat tiens toujours, dit-il, je t'aiderai pour les cours.

Ikarugo eut vraiment l'air heureux.

xxx

Irumi broyait du noir, personne n'osait s'approcher de lui et les gens faisaient un long détour pour éviter le canapé où il était assit. Le seul à avoir osé s'asseoir près de lui c'était Hisoka, et contrairement à Irumi, il semblait de très bonne humeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser.

– Vraiment, j'adore ton petit frère.

– La ferme !

– Je crois qu'il me plaît encore plus que toi, j'aime son côté imprévisible.

– Hisoka, j'ai une baguette et je sais m'en servir.

– Regarde, même Miruki est dépité.

Miruki avait en effet l'air de ronger son frein en jouant avec une sorte de petite boule magique, qu'il avait inventé lui-même et qui lançait une sorte de gaz fumigène si on la lançait.

– Personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu perdes, même face à ton frère.

Irumi avait envie de lui jeter un avada kedavra pour qu'il se la ferme une bonne fois pour toute. Il se demandait ce qui le retenait. Peut-être le manque d'envie de se retrouver à Azkaban.

– Vois le bon côté des choses, ajouta Hisoka, au moins tu peux te dire que ton petit frère est vraiment doué.

C'était une piètre consolation, parce qu'en gagnant, Kirua venait de lui dire qu'il n'était pas son jouet. Et pourtant, Kirua était son jouet, son jouet préféré, il ne voulait pas le perdre. L'abîmer d'accord, mais le voir s'échapper ? Hors de question.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	29. Nouveaux amis

**Prompt :** 385\. Se faire de nouveaux amis

* * *

**Nouveaux amis.**

Ikarugo tenait son grimoire contre lui. Le livre paraissait immense dans ses petits bras. Il se tenait à cinq mètres de distance de Kirua qui travaillait à ses devoirs dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Il regardait son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux, et cherchait les mots qu'il pourrait dire pour que Kirua veuille bien l'aider pour ses devoirs. Certes, ils avaient crée une alliance, un marché, mais maintenant que Kirua ne craignait plus Irumi et qu'il pouvait voir Gon quand il le voulait, il n'avait plus besoin de messager. Et leur alliance était donc caduc. Kirua allait sûrement refuser de l'aider.

– Tu vas continuer de me fixer longtemps ? Interrogea soudainement Kirua d'un ton exaspéré.

Est-ce que ce garçon avait des yeux dans le dos ? Ikarugo s'avança timidement et Kirua tira la chaise à côté de la sienne :

– Assied-toi, où est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

– Tu vas vraiment m'aider ?

– Bien sûr, on a fait une alliance non ?

– Mais… Comme tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour parler à Gon… J'ai pensé…

Kirua le fit taire en prenant le grimoire qu'il avait dans ses mains.

– Donc tu as besoin d'aide pour rédiger ton devoir de potion ?

Ikarugo acquiesça.

Kirua avait l'air de très bonne humeur, il souriait, il parlait sans avoir l'air agacé, et il aida réellement Ikarugo. Il ne fit pas le devoir à sa place, mais lui montra les points important de ce que demandait Rogue, afin qu'il puisse rédiger ses parchemins. Kirua expliquait bien, et il était plus patient qu'Ikarugo l'aurait cru. Il prenait vraiment le temps de lui montrer les choses, et pour Ikarugo tout devint clair.

À partir de ce moment, Ikarugo commença à travailler avec Kirua. Dans leur salle commune quand ils y étaient ou à la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Gon. Il arrivait même que Kirua lui demande de manger avec lui. Au début pour lui expliquer une notion sur laquelle Ikarugo peinait, tout en mangeant. Désormais, ils discutaient simplement de choses et d'autres.

Ikarugo n'avait pas trop d'amis dans Poudlard, mais quand il se fit agresser par des Serpentards qui se croyaient tout permis, Kirua vint le défendre. Kirua avait la langue tranchante quand il voulait, il humilia si bien les Serpentards que ceux-ci faillirent partir en pleurant. Ikarugo se retourna vers Kirua et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Alors, Kirua répondit très naturellement :

– Parce que nous sommes amis.

Et Ikarugo accepta ces mots comme on accepte un cadeau. Une bonne dose de bonheur dégoulina en lui.

Kirua lui fit un fin sourire. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait d'autres amis que Gon, mais depuis qu'il avait humilié son frère au Quidditch, il se sentait plus libre, plus léger, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait bien Ikarugo. Gon lui avait dit de se faire de nouveaux amis, autre que lui, alors voilà qui était fait.

– Merci Kirua, s'exclama Ikarugo.

– Pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. Allez viens.

Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur salle commune.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Kirua et Ikarugo travaillaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur leurs devoirs, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Quelqu'un osa s'asseoir en face d'eux et demanda :

– Euh… Kirua… Tu voudrais bien m'aider pour mes devoirs ?

Kirua releva la tête, Kanaria, sa partenaire dans beaucoup de cours, était là, à attendre sa réponse. Kirua acquiesça :

– Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Kanaria eu l'air ravi. Et Kirua réalisa qu'il s'était vraiment adouci ces derniers temps. Ce qui n'était pas si mal.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà Kirua en train de se faire des amis.


	30. Histoire d'animaux

205\. Le Grand Canyon / La forêt interdite

* * *

** Histoire d'animaux. **

Depuis l'épisode _« retenue dans la forêt interdite »_, Gon rendait de temps en temps visite à Hagrid. Parfois il arrivait, alors que des enfants en sortaient. D'autres amis de Hagrid.

– Bonjour Gon, l'accueilli Hagrid ce jour-là.

Il lui servit du thé et des gâteaux. Le thé n'était pas très bon, les gâteaux un peu trop dur, mais Gon n'était pas difficile et se contenta de ce qu'on lui donnait.

Gon et Hagrid partageaient la même passion pour les animaux. Avec le demi-géant, Gon en apprenait plus sur les créatures fantastiques. Hagrid lui parlait des hippogriffes, des scrout à pétards, des Phoenix et même d'un chien à trois tête qui s'appelait Touffu.

– Mais je ne devrais pas parler de Touffu, fit Hagrid, alors ne me demande pas de pouvoir le voir en vrai.

– Parce que je pourrais le voir en vrai ? Interrogea Gon.

– Non, non, pas du tout. Touffu ne se trouve pas à Poudlard, il est… Ailleurs.

Au ton employé par Hagrid, Gon conclue que Touffu devait se trouver à Poudlard, mais où ? S'il était aussi grand que Hagrid le disait, il ne devait pas passer inaperçu. Gon réfléchit quelques secondes, il élimina la forêt interdite de ses suppositions, parce que Hagrid avait précisé Poudlard, et il parlait sûrement du château. Gon se souvint alors que Dumbledore avait interdit aux élèves d'aller au troisième étages de Poudlard. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais si quelqu'un voulait cacher un chien à trois têtes géant, ce serait là qu'il le ferait, parce qu'aucun élève n'avait le droit de s'y rendre.

– Je n'ai rien dit, fit Hagrid.

Le pauvre semblait bien embarrassé d'en avoir trop dit. Gon changea de sujet, pour savoir quel était l'animal que Hagrid préférait. Question difficile pour le demi-géant qui en cita pleins. Il finit par en choisir un en particulier :

– Je pense un dragon. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un dragon.

– Alors les dragons existent vraiment ? S'extasia Gon.

– Tout à fait.

Et Hagrid se fit un plaisir de faire la descriptions des dragons existant dans le monde. Gon était fasciné. Hagrid était heureux. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait, qui aimait les animaux autant que lui. Il lui resservit du thé et des gâteaux, et ils continuèrent leur conversation.

xxx

– C'est non, Gon, fit Kirua.

– Allez, ça peut être marrant. Tu n'as pas envie de voir un chien à trois têtes toi ?

– Non. Je n'ai pas envie.

– Mais pourquoiiiii ? Demanda Gon qui ne comprenait pas qu'on ne puisse pas avoir envie de rencontrer un énorme chien à trois têtes du nom de Touffu.

– Parce que je tiens pas à me faire croquer vivant, répondit Kirua très pragmatique.

– Bon ben tant pis, j'irai tout seul, marmonna Gon.

– Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de te rendre au troisième étage ? Si tu te fais attraper tu pourrais être renvoyé de Poudlard, c'est ce que tu veux ?

– Si je me fais attraper, je mentirai et je dirai que je me suis perdu.

– Au beau milieu de la nuit ?

– Oui ! Ou je ferai semblant d'être somnambule.

– C'est impossible de te faire changer d'avis hein ?

Gon acquiesça déterminé. Il voulait rencontrer Touffu, il irait donc le chercher. Kirua appuya ses doigts sur ses tempes, il ne pouvait pas laisser le Gryffondor tout seul.

– C'est d'accord, dit-il, j'irai avec toi.

Gon bondit de joie.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je suis tellement sûr que Hagrid et Gon pourraient s'entendre parfaitement, ils ont tous les deux une passion un peu débordante pour les animaux qu'ils ne voient plus le danger.


	31. Le début des vacances

**Prompt :** 171\. les yeux dans le vague

* * *

**Le début des vacances. **

Kirua reçut une lettre de ses parents, un peu avant les vacances de Noël. Son père et sa mère le priaient de ne pas rentrer à la maison tant que Kirua n'aurait pas retrouvé la raison. Silva et Kikyô pouvait accepter – même si très difficilement – qu'il soit un Poufsouffle. Par contre ils resteraient intransigeant sur ses relations et tout le reste. Kirua froissa sa lettre et y mit ensuite le feu en utilisant la flamme d'une bougie. Ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui pour Noël ? Très bien, il ne voulait pas rentrer non plus.

xxx

Gon aurait voulu profiter des vacances pour se rendre au troisième étage de Poudlard, visiter et peut-être trouver Touffu. Mais il reçu une lettre de la part de sa tante Mito. Elle avait hâte de le voir pendant les vacances de Noël, et elle l'attendrait sur le quai. Gon allait donc rentrer chez lui, ce qui n'était pas un mal non plus. Il avait hâte de revoir sa tante, et il avait tant de choses à lui raconter, car, même s'il lui avait écrit des lettres, il y avait tant à dire qu'il n'avait pas pu parler de tout. Peu importe, il aurait le temps de passer au troisième étage après les vacances.

xxx

– Tu fais quoi pour les vacances ? Demanda Gon à Kirua.

– Rien, je reste ici, répondit son ami.

Et d'après ce qu'il en savait, il semblait bien le seul. Ikarugo et Kanaria retournaient dans leurs familles. Léolio, Kurapika et Retsu également. Les deux frères de Kirua étaient conviés à rentrer chez eux.

– Tu ne retournes pas dans ta famille ? Interrogea Gon.

– Non, ils m'ont interdit de rentrer.

– Dans ce cas, commença Gon, tu veux venir chez moi ?

Kirua ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, aussitôt il acquiesça :

– Bien sûr ! Répondit-il. Je veux.

– Super, dit Gon. Je pourrai présenter mon meilleur ami à ma tante.

Les joues de Kirua se zébrèrent de rouge.

xxx

Gon prépara sa valise à la va-vite, Kirua prit plus de temps. Il n'avait pas parlé à Irumi depuis le match de Quidditch et ne comptait pas le faire tant que son frère ne ferait pas le premier pas. À dire vrai ça l'arrangeait. Sa famille était persuadée qu'ils le punissaient en ne le laissant pas rentrer, il ne savait pas le bonheur que Kirua ressentait de se sentir libre et de pouvoir aller chez Gon. Il croisa Irumi et Miruki dans le train, mais il ne fit pas attention à eux, leur passa devant tout en continuant de parler à son meilleur ami et en les ignorant totalement.

xxx

Miruki regardait son frère Irumi. Il paraissait étrangement calme, il regardait par la vitre, les yeux dans le vague et restait silencieux. Si Miruki connaissait bien Kirua, il avait souvent du mal à comprendre Irumi. Il était imprévisible. Kirua était facile à comprendre, c'était juste un idiot lâche avec pleins de bons sentiments, mais Irumi…

Miruki préféra rester silencieux et s'empiffrer de bonbons, regrettant de ne pas être allé s'asseoir dans une autre cabine.

Hisoka, lui, souriait, l'air amusé par quelque chose que seul lui savait. Miruki n'aimait pas Hisoka – qui aurait pu apprécier quelqu'un comme Hisoka ? – mais si Irumi était imprévisible, Hisoka était bien pire. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait ou quels étaient ses projets, impossible de le comprendre. Miruki était sûr que si on pouvait lire dans ses pensés, on serait pris au piège d'une toile immense dont on ne pourrait s'échapper. Hisoka était tordu.

– Ton petit frère a l'air d'avoir trouvé un endroit où rentrer.

Miruki se figea, Irumi n'eut pas l'air de réagir mais son regard devint plus sombre. Hisoka n'en avait pas terminé :

– Il va chez son meilleur ami, gloussa-t-il.

Irumi lança un sort à Hisoka, et il ne le rata pas. Hisoka se tenait trop près pour l'éviter.

– Coubouche !

La deux lèvres de Hisoka se retrouvèrent cousu par un fil invisible. Irumi rangea sa baguette :

– Je le déferai à la sortie du train, marmonna-t-il.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Hisoka, il trouvait la situation hyper amusante, quand bien même il avait la bouche cousue. Irumi se jura « d'oublier » de défère le sort.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : les vacances commencent pour nos amis.


	32. Moldu vs Sorcier

**Prompt : **37\. Moldus / locaux / autochtone

* * *

**Moldu vs Sorcier.**

Mito les attendait sur le quai. Ils avaient abandonné leur robe de sorcier pour passer pour des civils moldus. Kirua passa devant ses parents sans leur lancer un regard, et il entendit derrière lui Kikyô faire son cinéma mélodramatique sur _son fils préféré qui ne disait même pas bonjour mais qui était si mignon et qu'elle aimait quand il faisait sa forte tête même si il était à Poufsouffle et traînait avec de la mauvaise graine_.

Gon se jeta dans les bras de tante Mito quand il la vit sur le quai qui l'attendait. Elle le serra fort, fort, parce qu'il lui avait tant manqué, son Gon. Quand elle le relâcha enfin, il montra du doigt le garçon aux cheveux argentés qui se tenait en retrait :

– Je te présente Kirua ! Mon meilleur ami. Il va venir fêter Noël avec nous.

Mito l'accueillit comme s'il faisait parti de la famille depuis longtemps. Gon sourit à Kirua qui paraissait tout gêné. Tante Mito les aida à porter leurs affaires. Si Gon n'avait pas grand-chose, Kirua se trimballait avec la cage de Neko et une valise pleine à craquer. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Gon, comme si Kirua partait pour des mois et non pas deux petites semaines.

xxx

La maison de Mito était en pleine campagne, dans un coin très tranquille et très fleuris. Kirua n'était jamais monté dans une voiture, et il était tout heureux d'essayer ce véhicule moldu qui se contentait de rouler d'un point A à un point B.

Ils arrivèrent dans la soirée. Gon entraîna Kirua jusque dans sa chambre, où ils déposèrent leurs affaires et Kirua put libérer Neko pour qu'elle puisse aller se dégourdir les ailes. Gon déposa Tokage dans une boîte à chaussure. Mito vint installer un matelas dans la chambre de Gon.

– Tu n'as pas de chambre d'ami ? Interrogea Kirua.

– Non.

Kirua trouvait que la maison était petite, mais très chaleureuse. Bien plus que son domaine. Est-ce que c'était à cause des gens ? Ou bien parce que la maison était super accueillante ? Il y avait des photos de Gon et Mito partout (des photos où les personnes étaient figés), les murs étaient tapissés de papier à fleurs ou colorés. C'était vraiment agréable d'être ici. Kirua fut vraiment content d'avoir été rejeté par ses parents et d'être venu ici à la place.

xxx

Gon mangeait avec appétit, alors que Kirua était dubitatif. Les objets moldus étaient si bizarres mais si intéressants. Kirua ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gon trouvait la magie fascinante, alors qu'il avait une machine qui broyait les fruits et une autre qui permettait de cuir des choses en très peu de temps. Gon vivait dans un monde avec l'électricité, où on allumait des lumières au lieu de faire brûler des bougies, et il préférait vivre à Poudlard ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Gon lui montra la télévision, le téléphone. Les moldus avait même une machine pour nettoyer le linge. Kirua adora le sèche-cheveux en sortant de la douche.

– Je me demande ce que tu trouves à la magie, alors que tu as toutes ces choses super cool, dit-il à Gon.

– Je me demande ce que tu trouves aux objets moldus, alors que tu peux faire de la magie, rétorqua Gon.

Puis il ajouta :

– Les personnes de vos photos et tableaux se baladent !

– J'avoue que c'est bizarre de regarder des photos où les gens ne bougent pas à l'intérieur, mais vous avez le stylo bic Gon. Pas besoin de tremper sa plume dans de l'encre !

– Vous pouvez transformer un cafard en bouton et réciproquement, fit remarquer Gon.

– Pour ce que ça sert… Marmonna Kirua. Bon sang, Gon, vous avez des ordinateurs !

– Et vous avez des animaux extraordinaire.

– Mais on n'a pas l'électricité !

– Mais vous avez la magie !

Gon et Kirua débattirent longuement pour savoir ce qui était le mieux, sans réussir à se mettre d'accord. Gon rêvait de la vie de Kirua, et Kirua rêvait de la vie de Gon.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : on est tous d'accord pour dire que la magie c'est mieux. Rien qu'à cause du sort « Accio ».


	33. Ging

**Prompt : **28\. Portrait craché

* * *

** Ging. **

Gon avait vraiment vraiment vraiment envie de montrer la magie à Mito.

– Allez ! Juste un petit sort, suppliait-il à Kirua.

– Non ! Il est interdit de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard tant qu'on n'est pas majeur, fit Kirua très sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois renvoyé de l'école.

– Mais ils ne le sauront pas.

– Bien sûr qu'ils le sauront, ronchonna Kirua, ils seront prévenu dans l'instant où tu feras ton sort et tu auras des gros problèmes.

– Alors fais-le toi !

– Non, je ne veux pas être renvoyé de Poudlard.

– Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Poudlard.

– Ce n'est pas que j'aime ou non Poudlard, cette école me laisse indifférent.

– Alors c'est pas grave si tu te fais remonter les bretelles pour un petit sort de rien du tout.

– Si c'est grave, parce que si je suis renvoyé, je…

Le reste des mots se bloqua dans sa gorge. _« Je ne te verrai plus Gon »_. Mais c'était tellement ridicule de dire ça à voix haute, il allait passer pour un idiot. Il secoua la tête :

– Quoi qu'il en soit pas de magie !

Gon rechigna et bouda cinq minutes, avant d'avoir une super idée. Il montra ses cartes de chocogrenouilles à sa tante, et elle fut très impressionnée par ces gens qui se baladaient dans les photos. Mito n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle en avait déjà vu grâce à Ging. Gon avait l'air simplement heureux de lui montrer de la magie.

xxx

Kirua regardait une photo de Ging quand il était jeune.

– T'es son portrait craché, dit-il à Gon.

– Tu trouves ?

– Hmhm.

Puisque Kirua en parlait, Gon demanda à Mito si elle savait des choses sur Ging quand il était à Poudlard, et elle accepta de lui parler un peu de son père.

– Ging était un Serpentard.

– Wouah, vraiment ?

– Oui. De ce que j'en sais, c'est sans doute sa ruse qui l'a mené à cette maison.

Gon écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention les histoires sur son père.

– Ging était plutôt solitaire, il ne me parlait pas trop de ses amis quand il revenait à la maison, mais plutôt des endroits qu'il avait découvert. Il adorait explorer, il se faisait sans arrêt punir parce qu'il faisait des choses interdites. Il parlait aussi d'un groupe de quatre Gryffondors assez tête brûlée. Ging parlait beaucoup d'eux mais pas comme des amis, plutôt comme des personnes qu'il admirait. Je sais aussi que sa scolarité s'est passé pendant un moment difficile, c'était très conflictuelle et violent, assez dangereux. Ging n'en parlait pas beaucoup, mais de temps en temps il laissait échapper une phrase, qui montrait que tout n'était pas rose. Mais à part ça, il semblait vraiment à sa place. Comme si la magie c'était ce qu'il avait attendu depuis toujours pour enfin se sentir complet.

Kirua regardait Gon, alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient de joie tandis qu'il en apprenait plus sur son père. Il l'enviait. Sa famille avait l'air ultra cool.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'avais envie de faire un petit clin d'œil aux Maraudeurs.


	34. Les objets moldus

**Prompt : **94\. Chaînes

* * *

** Les objets moldus. **

Kirua s'amusait. Il s'amusait vraiment. Se plonger dans le monde moldu, c'était aussi génial que… Hm. Non. Rien n'était aussi génial.

Gon lui avait fait goûter les friandises moldus. Pas de chocolat qui s'échappe, pas de bonbons au goût douteux. C'était parfait. Kirua eut une préférence pour les chocorobots, mais les marshmallow et les dragibus lui plurent aussi énormément.

Kirua ne se lassait jamais d'allumer et éteindre la lumière rien qu'en appuyant sur un bouton. Et dire que les sorciers pensaient que les moldus n'avaient pas de magie.

– Allumé ! Éteint ! Allumé ! Éteint.

Gon se marrait.

Devant la télévision, Kirua adorait changer de chaînes, et de se rendre compte que chaque programme était différent. Cela agaçait un peu Gon qui lui disait de choisir une bonne fois pour toute, mais Kirua n'y arrivait pas, il avait envie de voir tout en même temps.

Gon l'emmena dans une arcade. Lui-même n'était pas très jeu vidéo, mais il sentait que les jeux vidéos allaient plaire à Kirua. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Son ami testa toutes les bornes, il accepta même de danser, il tira sur tous ses ennemis, il conduisit un bolide, il gagna des points à Tetris, il fit un score incroyable au tape taupe. Le plus difficile fut de le déloger de l'endroit à la fermeture. Kirua ne voulait pas arrêter de s'amuser.

– On reviendra demain, promit Gon.

Kirua accepta enfin de lâcher les machines.

Ils visitèrent la forêt près de la maison de Gon. Celui-ci lui présenta ses amis animaux, dont un renard magnifique qui vint frotter son museau sur le meilleur ami de Kirua. Le Poufsouffle préféra largement les animaux de cette forêt là, où les araignées ne parlaient pas et avaient une taille acceptable.

S'il avait pu, Kirua serait resté dans ce monde là, avec Gon. Mais son meilleur ami trouvait Poudlard bien plus attrayant que les micro-ondes. Vraiment ? Comment était-ce possible de préférer la magie à ça ?

Kirua se faisait toujours un plaisir de l'utiliser, et pour le rendre heureux, dès que Mito avait besoin du micro-onde elle demandait à Kirua de s'en occuper. Celui-ci agissait alors comme si le micro-onde était un dieu à qui il faisait une offrande.

Gon ne savait pas détacher ses yeux de Kirua dans ces moments-là. Un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Parfois, Kirua se retrouvait fasciné par des petites choses qui semblaient si naturelle à Gon, qu'il se demandait comment on pouvait être ébahi par ça. Par exemple, l'agrafeuse. Kirua vida littéralement une boite complète d'agrafe, juste pour le plaisir d'attacher des feuilles ensemble. Il se mettait la tête dans le frigo et trouvait ça amusant, malgré le froid à l'extérieur de la maison. Il fit mille tours de trottinette, ne voulant plus se déplacer qu'avec ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le skateboard et change de véhicule.

Gon fit l'erreur de lui faire écouter de la musique sur une vieille chaine-hifi, et Kirua refusa qu'on l'éteigne, même pour dormir. Gon l'éteignit quand même, il voulait roupiller.

– Tu te lasserais, lui dit Gon, si tu étais un moldu, tout ça n'aurait rien d'extraordinaire pour toi.

– La magie n'a rien d'extraordinaire pour moi, je préfère ton monde.

– Et moi je préfère le tien.

Kirua réfléchit un instant, avant de dire :

– Dans ce cas là, on a qu'à mêler les deux.

Gon plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux de Kirua, puis trouvant l'idée géniale, il acquiesça :

– D'accord, faisons comme ça.

Kirua lui rendit son sourire.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà comment on fait une demande en mariage subtile éhéhé. Je sais qu'il y a déjà eu un chapitre un peu similaire à celui-là, mais là c'est plus creusé on va dire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.


	35. Noël

**Prompt :** 199\. Cadeau / Bonus

* * *

** Noël. **

La veille de Noël, ils s'empiffrèrent tellement que Kirua avait l'impression de peser une tonne. Mito cuisinait vraiment bien. Dommage par contre qu'elle n'ait pas d'elfes de maison car les deux garçons furent de corvée de vaisselle. Mais Kirua décida que c'était assez drôle finalement de faire la vaisselle avec quelqu'un. Gon et lui se donnaient des coups de torchon ou s'éclaboussaient avec l'eau, et ça finissait en fou rire et en leçon de moral de la part de Mito.

Kirua adorait le monde moldu, mais il adorait encore plus le découvrir aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

L'évident plaisir que Kirua prenait à être ici, faisait prendre conscience à Gon que le monde moldu n'était pas si mal, lui aussi. Qu'il y avait peut-être un peu de magie ici aussi, même si elle était différente et ne nécessitait pas d'avoir une baguette et de connaître des formules trop cool.

La soirée se termina en bataille d'oreiller non magique, mais super drôle.

xxx

Gon tendit son cadeau à Kirua. Il était mal emballé, le papier était tout chiffonné et Gon avait mit trop de scotch. C'était le plus beau cadeau que Kirua avait reçu depuis longtemps.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il, je n'ai rien pour toi.

– Pas grave, fit Gon, ouvre-le.

Kirua déchira le paquet. Il s'agissait d'un sèche-cheveux. Pas n'importe lequel, celui qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain des Freecs.

– T'es sûr que tu peux me le donner ? Demanda Kirua.

– Oui, il est pour toi.

Mito acquiesça pour montrer son accord. Kirua sourit. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait pouvoir le brancher dans le monde sorcier, mais avec un petit ensorcellement, cet appareil serait parfait.

– Merci Gon.

C'était vraiment le plus beau de tous les cadeaux.

Mito leur avait acheté des sucreries, et des pulls. Celui de Kirua était bleu et violet, ces couleurs mettaient ses beaux yeux en valeur. Celui de Gon était, sans surprise, vert. Gon serra sa tante dans ses bras pour la remercier et aussi parce que c'était son cadeau pour elle. Un câlin et un bisou. Tellement simple, mais qui faisait tellement plaisir.

Kirua n'avait pas l'habitude des effusions de sentiments, mais il voulait vraiment remercier Gon pour son cadeau, et lui offrir quelque chose en échange. Quelque chose que Gon aimerait.

Alors Kirua le serra dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue.

– Joyeux Noël, dit-il ensuite en se reculant.

Les joues de Gon étaient devenus hyper rouges, et son sourire hyper grand. Kirua avait tapé dans le mille, et lui même sentait son visage chauffer. Mito les observa, attendrit.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : petit chapitre très niais.


	36. De l'autre côté

**Prompt :** 886\. Étouffant

* * *

**De l'autre côté. **

Hisoka passait Noël seul. Il aurait pu rester à Poudlard, mais l'idée de rester dans l'école ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, trop d'enquiquineurs pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il préférait rester chez lui et s'entraîner à la magie, ce qu'il faisait vraiment bien. Irumi lui avait enlevé le coubouche à la sortie du train même s'il n'avait pas envie de le faire, mais même sans ça, Hisoka aurait trouvé le moyen d'en faire.

Ce qui l'amusait, c'était de mettre au point des sorts d'illusions qui rendaient dingues. Il adorait jouer avec les gens avant de se débarrasser d'eux. Malheureusement pour Hisoka, très peu de sorciers valaient la peine qu'on se préoccupe d'eux. La plupart faisait pipi dans leur culotte rien qu'en rencontrant la route d'un épouvantard. D'ailleurs, ce que Hisoka voyait à travers le sien, c'était un profond ennui. Rien ne lui faisait autant peur que de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser, parce que rien n'était aussi étouffant que l'ennui.

Pour Noël il avait décidé de s'offrir son propre cadeau, il avait jeté un sort stupide à un sorcier un peu plus puissant que d'autres. Ce dernier aurait l'illusion d'être poursuivit par des lamas pendant quelques temps. De quoi le rendre fou. C'était amusant, pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru cependant. Hisoka soupira. Il avait trouvé des proies de choix à Poudlard, et elles lui manquaient.

xxx

Irumi se fichait de Noël. Il se retrouvait simplement avec sa famille, mais il lui manquait sa marionnette préférée. Kirua. Les autres étaient nazes. Miruki ne savait que manger et inventer des trucs débiles, Karuto était toujours dans les jupes de Kikyô, quand à Aruka… Cette chose avait de drôles de visions et elle restait enfermée. Pour s'occuper, Irumi avait lancé un imperium à un de ses esclaves. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir des elfes de maison, les Zoldik aimaient embaucher des êtres humains, sur lesquels ils pouvaient faire des expériences. Ces sorciers n'étaient que des sang-de-bourbes qui avaient besoin d'argent parce qu'ils étaient malencontreusement tombé dans la drogue, et ils étaient biens pratiques.

La magie d'Irumi était moins vicieuse que celle de Hisoka, ce dernier adorait les coups fourrés, Irumi était plus violent et plus direct. Et il adorait user et abuser des sorts interdits, surtout l'Imperium. Cela le faisait se sentir puissant, ce qu'il était évidemment. Irumi adorait avoir des gens qui obéissent à ses ordres et qui faisaient tout ce qu'il leur demandait, c'était excitant. Depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans et pouvait faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, il ne se refusait plus rien.

Quand Kirua pourrait revenir à la maison, Irumi lui lancerait un petit Impérium pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : petit chapitre sur ce qu'il se passe pour Irumi et Hisoka.


	37. Les écoles moldu

**Prompt :** 40\. Fringale, désir insatiable

* * *

**Les écoles moldu. **

Kirua n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard et de reprendre les cours. Gon en revanche était impatient et il trépignait tout en préparant sa valise pour y retourner, tandis que Kirua traînassait sur le lit de Gon.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si impatient de reprendre les cours.

– Je ne serais pas si impatient si je devais rentrer dans une école de moldu, rétorqua Gon.

Kirua tendit le bras attrapa Gon par la veste pour qu'il arrête de gigoter, et le regard brillant demanda :

– Raconte-moi, comment c'est les écoles moldu ?

– C'est ennuyant à mourir, répondit Gon. Rien de magique là dedans, que des leçons a apprendre.

– Raconte ! Insista Kirua.

C'était comme une fringale, un désir insatiable d'en savoir plus. Alors Gon s'allongea à côté de lui sur le lit et fit un rapport des écoles moldu. Il parla des mathématiques, de la grammaire, des livres qu'il fallait lire, de la SVT et des cours d'art plastique. Il parla des maîtres et maîtresses qu'il avait eu, les cours de récréation. Il raconta les jeux qu'il faisait, du foot, des concours de billes, des cartes Pokemon qu'il échangeait.

– Et ça te manque pas ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Ça a pourtant l'air si bien. J'aimerais aller dans une école moldu et échanger des cartes kepomon.

– Pokemon, corrigea Gon.

Il se leva, fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un paquet de cartes, il les passa à Kirua :

– Tiens, je te les donne si tu veux, mais elles sont terriblement banales et ne bougent pas.

Kirua se fichait que ça bouge ou non, il voulait en savoir plus sur ces mystérieuses cartes, alors Gon lui expliqua. Et Kirua le remercia de le gâter autant, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien pour lui.

– Toi tu m'as donné toutes tes cartes chocogrenouille, fit Gon, donc c'est bon, t'inquiète pas.

Kirua acquiesça et lui sourit. Gon le lui rendit.

xxx

Mito vérifia mille fois qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, fit les dernières recommandations, puis avant de monter dans le train, elle embrassa le front de Gon et celui de Kirua.

– Amusez-vous bien, leur dit-elle, et pas de bêtises !

Kirua n'avait pas envie de partir, il voulait rester avec Mito, mais Gon le tira par la manche pour l'entraîner dans le train. Retour Poudlard.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Kirua après sept ans à Poudlard, il va se convertir en moldu !


	38. Ripamon

**Prompt :** 492\. Jouer avec mes nerfs / Agacer mes nerfs

* * *

**Ripamon.**

Voilà, ils étaient de retour. Gon était super heureux, Kirua pas trop. Ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés dès le dîner. Gon avait rejoint les Gryffondors et Kirua les Poufsouffles. Ikarugo avait secoué son bras pour le saluer.

– Salut petit poulpe, fit Kirua en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Kanaria était là aussi, et Kirua lui dit bonjour également. Le petit Poufsouffle et la jeune fille commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances. Kirua ne parlait pas trop et écoutait, triturant les cartes pokemon qu'il avait dans la poche de sa robe.

Gon se jeta sur Léolio et lui fit un énorme câlin. Puis il salua Retsu de la même façon.

– Vous m'avez trop manqué ! Poudlard m'a trop manqué !

Et il raconta à ses deux amis ses vacances avec Kirua.

xxx

Kirua ouvrit sa valise. À l'intérieur il y trouva un livre de contes moldu. Il l'avait chipé à Gon, mais il lui rendrait. Il était juste curieux de connaître les histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants moldus. Il se plongea dans l'ouvrage. Les contes parlaient de magie, de princesses en danger, de dragons, de héros plus malins que les démons, et de mariages. Les contes des moldus ressemblaient beaucoup au monde magique. C'était comme si on leur disait _« eh regarde ! Tout ça existe vraiment ! »_, mais les moldus pensaient que ce n'était que des histoires.

– Tu lis quoi ? Demanda Ikarugo en le surprenant le nez dans le livre.

Kirua releva les yeux et montra au petit Poufsouffle sa lecture.

– C'est un livre moldu ?

Kirua acquiesça.

– Tu aimes bien les moldus ?

Haussement d'épaule.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Ikarugo, ils sont si ennuyants.

– Ne dis pas ça, tu ne les connais pas, c'est tout. Ils ont des cartes Pokemon les moldus !

– Des cartes Tokemon ? C'est quoi ?

Kirua sortit le paquet de cartes de sa poche et lui montra. Au début Ikarugo trouva ça un peu nul parce que ça ne bougeait même pas, mais après avoir écouté Kirua lui expliquer ce que c'était et comment on pouvait y jouer, il finit par trouver ça super bien. Gon lui avait donné une centaine de cartes et Kirua en prêta à Ikarugo. Bientôt, Kanaria vint s'incruster et jouer avec eux. Puis d'autres Poufsouffles s'y intéressèrent, et tout à coup, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de Keromon.

xxx

Retsu montra à Gon ce qu'un Poufsouffle lui avait donné. Il s'agissait d'une carte Rondoudou. Quelqu'un avait dû l'ensorceler parce que le Pokemon se baladait tranquillement à l'intérieur.

– C'est une carte Nepomon, fit Retsu. C'est un nouveau jeu chez les Poufsouffles, et l'un d'entre eux m'a demandé de jouer avec lui et m'a donné cette carte. Apparemment c'est un jeu moldu et il est très amusant.

– C'est une carte Pokemon, corrigea Gon.

– Tu connais alors ?

– Oui, fit Gon. Ces cartes étaient à moi avant que je ne les donne à Kirua.

– Et bien apparemment, il a lancé une nouvelle mode à Poudlard.

Gon regarda la carte Rondoudou avec un air amusé :

– Effectivement.

Kirua avait réussi à faire aimé un jeu moldu aux sorciers de Poudlard.

xxx

Hisoka posa une carte Taromon devant Irumi.

– C'est la nouvelle mode, dit-il, tu veux faire une partie ?

Irumi fusilla des yeux l'autre Serpentard, prit la carte et la déchira.

– Ne me parle pas de cette folie.

Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard demandaient à leurs parents de trouver et de leur envoyer ces cartes stupides, même chez les Serpentards. L'élu lui-même était devenu fan, et il se battait sans cesse avec le blond Serpentards pour savoir qui avait le meilleur jeu. Sauf que le deuxième volait les cartes des autres, parce que jamais sa famille de sang-pur ne lui enverrait un jeu moldu.

Dans les couloirs, on ne parlait plus que de ça, et Irumi avait menacé de sa baguette magique Miruki quand il l'avait vu avec un paquet.

– Si je te vois jouer à ce jeu, je te jette un sort pour te castrer, avait-il dit.

Miruki avait préféré donner les cartes au blondinet de première année.

Irumi fixa Hisoka et son sourire moqueur. Ce saleté de clown faisait exprès de le chercher.

– Tu joues avec mes nerfs, Hisoka. Je te jure qu'un jour je vais en finir avec toi, promis Irumi.

Hisoka se lécha les lèvres :

– Je n'attends que ça.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà comment lancer une mode à Poudlard.


	39. Dragon

**Prompt : **106\. téméraire

* * *

**Dragon. **

La mode Rikopon (Pokemon) ne dura qu'un temps. Comme tous les jeux, les adolescents finirent par se lasser et passer au suivant. Le seul qui y jouait encore était Hagrid, qui avait apprit sur le tard. Il avait donc invité Gon à boire le thé pour jouer avec lui. Kirua avait accompagné son meilleur ami. Juste pour être avec lui, pas pour se coltiner Hagrid.

Mais Gon adorait Hagrid, ils pouvaient parler des heures d'animaux, tous les deux sans jamais se lasser. En général quand ils venaient, Gon jouait avec Crockdur et le caressait. Kirua restait en retrait. Aujourd'hui, tout en buvant le thé, mangeant ses affreux gâteaux, et jouant aux cartes, le sujet de discussion fut l'œuf de dragon que Hagrid avait gagné. Normalement, il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir un, et il l'avait gagné plutôt bizarrement, mais Hagrid avait trop eu envie d'en parler à Gon et avait vendu la mèche. Gon jura de n'en parler à personne, Kirua ne jura rien, mais il avait autre chose à foutre que de dénoncer ce gros pleins de soupe de Hagrid. Gon ne pouvait se concentrer sur le jeu et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'œuf.

– Alors c'est un vrai œuf de dragon ?

– Tout à fait, répondit Hagrid.

– Il y a un vrai dragon à l'intérieur ?

Le demi-géant acquiesça. Gon était fasciné, Kirua ennuyé. En plus il crevait de chaud dans cette cabane, parce que Hagrid craignait que l'œuf ait froid.

– Tu sais que les dragons sont dangereux ? Marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de Gon.

– Oui, mais j'aimerais vraiment en voir un.

– Et il est normalement interdit d'en garder un comme ça chez soi.

– Pourquoi ? C'est dommage. Imagine pouvoir élever un dragon, ce serait fantastique.

– Ce serait suicidaire, grommela Kirua.

Hagrid eut l'air gêné mais Gon le rassura. Lui-même n'aurait pas résisté et aurait adoré qu'on lui offre un dragon. Kirua se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait se contenter d'un chat. Les chats, c'étaient mignons, petits, et poilus. C'était doux. Rien à voir avec des bêtes qui pouvaient manger un humain et cracher du feu.

xxx

Gon reçut la lettre de Hagrid un matin, pour lui dire que l'œuf était en train d'éclore. Immédiatement, il entraîna Kirua avec lui.

– Et les cours ?

– On s'en fiche, on va voir un vrai dragon.

Kirua se fichait de sécher, mais Gon était du genre consciencieux d'habitude, et il adorait aller en cours. Même avec Rogue, alors que l'homme le traitait toujours comme une vermine indésirable. Il devait vraiment avoir envie de le voir, ce foutu dragon. Il en avait même oublié les recherches qu'il voulait faire sur Touffu. Le chien à trois tête passait après. Pourtant Kirua ignorait lequel des deux étaient le plus dangereux.

L'œuf éclos devant eux. Hagrid trouva le dragon magnifique. Gon trouva le dragon magnifique. Kirua trouva que le dragon est tout fripé et pas spécialement mignon. Il se demanda si Hagrid était téméraire ou juste stupide, mais le demi-géant avança sa main vers le dragon, et failli se faire mordre. Ce qui ne le dérangea absolument pas, car d'après lui le dragon avait reconnu sa mère.

Hagrid appela la bestiole cracheuse de feu : Norbert.

Même si Gon était intervenu et avait dit qu'il serait plus judicieux de l'appeler Crockmou, comme dans le dessin animé. Hagrid ignorait de quoi parlait Gon, et si Kirua le comprenait, c'était juste parce que son meilleur ami lui en avait montré pendant les vacances. Et puis il avait déjà Crockdur, alors Hagrid préféra continuer à l'appeler Norbert.

Comme les deux enfants avaient déjà loupé un cours, ils décidèrent de ne pas rater le deuxième, surtout qu'ils avaient potion avec Rogue. En chemin, ils croisèrent trois Gryffondors qui semblaient se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je voulais tellement placer Norbert, franchement, je suis comme Hagrid, je rêve d'avoir un dragon.


	40. Tour de magie

**Prompt :** 716\. sortilège complexe

* * *

** Tour de magie. **

Kirua trouva Gon assit près du lac. Le Gryffondor avait l'air déprimé. Kirua se posa près de son meilleur ami, pliant ses jambes et regardant le lac. Apparemment Norbert était parti, il ne pouvait pas rester avec Hagrid. Et bien sûr Gon s'était attaché à ce dragon qu'il avait vu naître.

– Norbert sera bien là où il est. Il sera libre, ce sera mieux que de vivre dans une cabane, tenta Kirua.

– Hm.

Kirua lui donna un coup d'épaule avec son épaule, puis dit :

– J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

– Lequel ?

Kirua s'était entraîné toute la semaine pour ce tour. Parce qu'il voulait l'offrir à Gon, parce qu'il savait que Norbert ne pourrait pas rester, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas donné assez à Noël. Ce n'était pas un sortilège complexe, mais Kirua avait quand même eut besoin d'y travailler.

– Artificatum ! Lança Kirua.

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina, comme un petit laser, et il commença à dessiner dans le vide, créant un petit dragon. Celui-ci s'ébroua et commença à voler vers Gon. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et Kirua lui sourit :

– Des fois la magie a du bon.

Gon afficha tout son bonheur dans un sourire immense.

– Merci Kirua, tu es le meilleur.

Les joues de Kirua se zébrèrent de rouge. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, alors que Gon jouait avec le petit dragon en laser, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'efface complètement. Kirua savait qu'il ne devrait pas dire ce qu'il allait dire, mais il le fit quand même :

– Tu ne voulais pas partir à la recherche de Touffu ? Il doit être encore dans Poudlard.

La bonne humeur de Gon était désormais complètement revenue.

– C'est une très bonne idée Kirua !

Non.

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Mais Gon était content alors…

Tant pis.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'invente des sorts à ma sauce.


	41. Recruter une équipe

**Prompt :** 68\. Croiser, croisement

* * *

**Recruter une équipe. **

C'était bien beau de dire qu'ils allaient chercher Touffu dans Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Pendant la journée, impossible. Il y avait trop d'élèves et trop de profs dans les couloirs. S'il y avait vraiment un chien à trois têtes dans le château, il ne pouvait être qu'à un endroit où il était interdit d'aller. Et s'il était interdit d'y aller, ce ne serait pas très malin de le faire devant témoin. Gon et Kirua devaient donc attendre la nuit, et même là il y avait des risques. Entre Miss-Teigne et Rusard, et les profs qui faisaient des rondes.

Pourtant, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au milieu de la nuit, prenant le risque de se faire attraper et d'écoper d'une nouvelle retenue. Le premier soir, ils échouèrent, car ils eurent le malheur de croiser la route de Peeves. L'esprit frappeur se fit un malin plaisir à faire le plus de bruit possible afin que Rusard les trouve. Ils firent perdre des points à leur maison et durent récurer beaucoup de chaudrons, mais Gon ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant.

Il voulait voir Touffu, et il le voulait d'autant plus qu'il avait été amputé quand Norbert avait été emmené.

– On y arrivera pas seul, dit Gon lors de leur deuxième retenue (cette fois-ci parce que Miss-Teigne s'était retrouvée sur leur chemin).

– Tu comptes embarquer d'autres personnes dans ce délire ?

– Oui, répondit Gon très sincèrement.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel. Pourtant l'idée de Gon était bonne. Il leur fallait une diversion et donc il fallait des gens prêt à se mettre dans le pétrin pour eux. C'est comme ça que Retsu, Léolio, Kanaria et Ikarugo furent mis au courant de leur plan.

– C'est de la folie, s'exclama Léolio.

– C'est dangereux, compléta Retsu.

– Ça a l'air cool, fit Ikarugo.

– Puisqu'il s'agit de vous deux, j'imagine que ça ira, conclu Kanaria qui connaissait les exploits de Kirua car elle était souvent sa partenaire pendant les cours. Léolio et Retsu campèrent sur leurs positions et essayèrent de les faire changer d'avis. Gon lâcha qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé d'aider et qu'il demanderait peut-être à Hisoka, parce que le Serpentard avait plutôt l'air de l'apprécier. Aussitôt Léolio s'écria que Hisoka était fou, qu'il ne fallait pas traîner avec lui.

– Bon, je vous aiderai, finit-il par décider.

– Merci Léolio !

Retsu refusa de participer.

xxx

Kurapika était du genre sérieux, même pour les Serdaigles, toujours le nez dans un bouquin, il parlait très peu et seulement quand il considérait que ce qu'il avait à dire valait la peine d'être dit. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ça le faisait passer pour un sage aux yeux des autres Serdaigles ou même des gens d'autres maisons et beaucoup venait lui demander son avis avant d'entreprendre quelque-chose. Pourtant Kurapika n'était pas si sage que ça, il avait un côté impulsif et parfois agissait sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la colère. Colère qui naissait quand il voyait l'injustice.

Tout le monde (ou presque) l'ignorait parce qu'il n'en parlait jamais, mais sa famille avait été tué par le grand méchant dont on ne doit surtout pas prononcer le nom. Lui, ou un de ses pantins. Peu importe qui l'avait fait, Kurapika détestait tous ses partisans. En commençant par le prof de potion, et plusieurs Serpentards. Léolio était le seul à savoir, parce que Kurapika avait eu suffisamment confiance pour lui raconter.

Quand son ami lui parla de ce que Gon et Kirua avaient prévu de faire, Kurapika resta de marbre, mais Léolio le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça bouillait à l'intérieur.

– Vous êtes stupide, si le troisième étage est interdit et si ce chien y est vraiment, c'est pour notre bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'y aller, dit Kurapika sur un ton calme.

– C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Gon et Kirua, mais ils ne veulent pas écouter. Gon est obsédé par ce chien. Il est vraiment prêt à tout pour le voir, même à demander de l'aide à Hisoka.

Kurapika tiqua.

– Ne le laisse pas faire, tu sais combien Hisoka est dangereux.

– Bien sûr que je ne vais pas le laisser faire !

– Je lui ai demandé de l'aide une fois, une seule, et je le paye encore, insista Kurapika.

– Je sais bien !

Kurapika avait demandé à Hisoka de faire virer un élève de Serpentard, parce que Kurapika l'avait entendu parler de sa famille, se moquant d'eux. Sa rage avait été telle qu'il avait fait cette bêtise ultime de faire équipe avec Hisoka. Depuis ça, le clown de Serpentard ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle en lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il avait une dette, et qu'un jour il la payerait.

– Je vais vous aider, fit Kurapika.

– Mais tu trouves cette idée stupide et dangereuse.

– Je me dis que si on participe, c'est mieux que de les laisser seuls faire n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

– Si.

– Donc je vais vous aider.

– D'accord.

Léolio ne le dit pas, mais quelque part ça le rassurait que Kurapika veuille donner un coup de mains.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : qu'est ce que Gon ferait pas pour voir un chien à trois têtes !


	42. Touffu

**Prompt : **997\. Émerveillement

* * *

**Touffu. **

Kurapika n'aimait pas ce plan. Il le fit remarquer. Il trouvait que partir à la recherche d'un chien à trois têtes qui était sûrement dangereux et qui avait sans doute très envie de manger du sorcier, était un acte particulièrement stupide. Il ne manqua pas de le dire et de le répéter, si bien qu'il réussit à convaincre Kirua qu'il fallait ABSOLUMENT trouver ce chien, juste par esprit de contradiction. Ce qui arrangeait Gon, qui ne changea pas d'avis, peu importe les conseils qu'on lui donna. Gon avait ce petit côté très têtu et un peu égoïste, quand il avait une idée en tête, c'était difficile de la déloger. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train d'embarquer ses amis dans quelque chose qui s'avérait très sûrement dangereux.

Kanaria et Ikarugo devait attirer l'attention des profs et de Rusard d'un côté, Kurapika devrait s'occuper de Peeves. Bien entendu les deux groupes le plus loin possible du troisième étage. Léolio irait avec Kirua et Gon, ça le rassurait de pouvoir veiller sur les gamins.

Ils attendirent le milieu de la nuit pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

xxx

Kanaria et Ikarugo étaient partis en premier. Ils étaient les seuls avec Kirua a vraiment vouloir aider Gon. La première parce qu'elle se sentait redevable à Kirua de l'aider pour les cours, mais également parce qu'elle aimait se sentiment de danger. Le deuxième parce qu'il admirait les deux garçons de toutes ses forces et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les aider.

Quand ils se trouvèrent assez loin du troisième étage, ils lancèrent des petites bombes de couleur enchanté confectionné par Miruki (Kirua avait réussi à lui en voler un jour et il les gardait pour une occasion spéciale). Celles-ci décorèrent les murs de Poudlard tout en faisant un bruit du tonnerre. Kanaria et Ikarugo avaient peu de chance de pouvoir filer sans se faire attraper. Ils écoperaient très certainement d'une retenue et d'une perte de point pour les Poufsouffle, mais c'était si amusant de voir les murs ternes de Poudlard se colorer en musique, que ça valait le coup.

Kurapika fit ce qu'il avait à faire, il trouva Peeves, et s'arrangea pour qu'il attire les adultes, qui ne serait pas allés s'occuper de Kanaria et d'Ikarugo, vers lui. En quatre ans à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais été puni. Il était le genre d'élève modèle dont on n'avait rien à redire, et qui rendait fier les profs. Même le maître de potion était moins vache avec lui qu'avec d'autre. Sauf que Kurapika haïssait Rogue, et se fichait bien de son avis. Seulement, il était consciencieux et décidé à bosser partout, même dans les matières qu'il détestait à cause du prof.

Peeves fit le boulot comme prévu, et Kurapika se fit attraper et punir pour la première fois.

xxx

Léolio marmonnait depuis le début. Qu'il n'aimait pas ce plan, qu'il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il finit par user les nerfs de Kirua qui lui lança en pleine face que s'il avait peur, il pouvait retourner se planquer dans sa salle commune. Léolio ouvrit la bouche pour gueuler contre Kirua, mais Gon posa sa main dessus en lui ordonnant de rester silencieux. Léolio ravala ses paroles, fusilla du regard Kirua, et continua à les suivre.

Il n'y avait personne au troisième étage, comme prévu les adultes étaient occupés ailleurs. Gon remercia intérieurement ses amis de l'avoir si bien aidé. Maintenant, il s'agissait de trouver Touffu. Ils fouillèrent tout l'étage, et bien sûr Touffu était dans la dernière pièce qu'ils visitèrent. Le chien n'avait rien de gentil, c'était un molosse à trois têtes comme prévu, et il n'était pas là pour faire la causette, mais pour bouffer les intrus. C'était évident. Cela n'empêcha aucunement Gon de le regarder avec émerveillement, jusqu'au moment où Touffu se jeta sur Kirua. Gon tira son ami par la manche, juste avant que l'une des gueules de Touffu se referme sur lui. Léolio cria qu'il fallait fuir, et Kirua était d'accord, mais pas Gon. Gon voulait faire connaissance avec Touffu. Selon Hagrid, à qui Gon avait réussi à soutirer des informations, Touffu aimait la musique. Gon commença donc à lui chanter une berceuse qu'il connaissait de par sa tante. Est-ce que Gon chantait trop mal et lui tapait sur les nerfs, ou est-ce que Touffu n'était sensible qu'aux instruments de musique et pas à la voix ? Aucun des trois garçons présents n'en savait rien, mais Touffu décida qu'il pouvait croquer le chanteur, plutôt que de s'endormir. Quelqu'un le tira en arrière et se fit mordre à sa place. Léolio poussa un petit cri, tout en éloignant Gon du chien.

– On en assez vu, cria-t-il, on s'en va.

Gon ne voulait pas mais Léolio ne lui laissa pas le choix. Et ils s'enfuirent tous les trois. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une zone sans danger, Léolio, furieux contre Gon, lui cria dessus :

– Est-ce que tu te rends compte des risque que tu prends ?

Gon baissa la tête.

– Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et tu agis égoïstement pour tes propres envie.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Gon.

Gon comprit que Léolio avait été blessé à cause de lui, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus face à Touffu, il s'en voulait. Kirua aurait aussi pu se faire bouffer à cause de ses caprices.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il.

– Tu as plutôt intérêt, grogna Léolio.

Kirua s'approcha de son meilleur ami et posa une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux. Rogue était là et il n'avait pas l'air très content.

– Une de vos amies Gryffondor m'a prévenu de votre plan stupide.

C'était sans doute Retsu qui les avait trahis. Les trois garçons suivirent Rogue, afin de recevoir leur punition et de soigner le bras de Léolio.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà, la rencontre avec Touffu, qui ne se passe pas très très bien.


	43. Punitions

**Prompt :** 85\. Vingt points

* * *

**Punitions. **

Cette fois-ci, Gon et Kirua étaient allés trop loin. C'est Dumbledore en personne qui s'occupa de leur cas. L'homme ressemblait à un vieux grand-père sympathique un peu trop accro aux bonbons, et habituellement il avait l'air plutôt avenant et gentil. Aujourd'hui, son front était plissé, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche tombante, son mécontentement se lisait sur tout son visage. Ils étaient à l'infirmerie où Léolio se faisait soigner. Tout le monde était présent, Ikarugo, Kanaria d'un côté, Kurapika de l'autre. Et bien sûr Gon et Kirua.

Rogue était dans un coin de la pièce, la mine énervée, mais comme il avait toujours cet air sombre, c'était encore lui qui faisait le moins peur, par rapport à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci commença à enlever vingt points par tête, donc les Poufsouffles perdirent soixante points, les Gryffondor quarante points et les Serdaigles vingt points. Ensuite, vint la leçon de morale. Comme quoi il était déçu de leur comportement, comme quoi ils s'étaient mis inutilement en danger, comme quoi ils avaient été vraiment stupide.

– Particulièrement vous deux Kurapika et Léolio, ajouta-t-il, vous êtes leurs aînées et vous vous êtes laissé entraîner dans cette folie.

Gon intervint à ce moment-là :

– C'est ma faute, dit-il, les autres n'y sont pour rien, tout est de ma faute à moi.

Les paroles de Léolio résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il avait été égoïste, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Tout ça pour rien au final, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu devenir ami avec Touffu. Et son émerveillement avait disparu en même temps que le chien cherchait à bouffer ses amis.

– C'est ma faute aussi, fit Kirua. Je n'ai pas su l'arrêter alors que nous sommes amis.

– C'est également ma faute, intervint Ikarugo, je trouvais ce plan amusant et je n'aurais pas dû.

– Je suis aussi coupable, ajouta Kanaria.

Kurapika et Léolio intervinrent à leur tour.

Dumbledore se gratta la barbe :

– Je vois que vous êtes tous amis et que vous vous soutenez entre vous. Bien que je trouve ça admirable et que vous êtes réellement tous fautif, j'aimerais que vous placiez votre amitié dans des choses plus constructives et moins dangereuses.

Puis Dumbledore distribua les punitions. Beaucoup d'heures de retenue et un devoir en plus à rendre. Et l'ordre de ne parler de Touffu à personne d'autre. Trop de monde était déjà au courant. Beaucoup trop.

– Pourquoi vous cachez Touffu dans le château ? Demanda Gon.

Dumbledore répondit :

– Il est bon d'être curieux, mais n'en demande pas trop.

Gon acquiesça, il n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question, et tant pis, il devrait s'en contenter.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : chapitre remontage de bretelle.


	44. Sentiment de trahison

448\. Trahison / traîtrise

* * *

** Sentiment de trahison.**

Si Gon comprenait Retsu, Kirua refusait de lui pardonner. Il ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé, désormais il l'ignora complètement. Il ne voulait plus rien dire d'important devant elle, puisqu'il avait vécu ce qu'elle avait fait comme une trahison.

– Elle s'inquiétait pour nous, tenta de la défendre Gon.

– Conneries ! Marmonna Kirua. On ne peut juste pas lui faire confiance, c'est tout.

– Tu peux lui pardonner ?

– Non !

Kirua ne savait pas pardonner. Même si c'était pour un court instant, il avait fait confiance à tout ces gens qui faisaient partis du plan. Même Retsu qui ne voulait pas participer. Elle était au courant, mais il pensait qu'elle se la fermerait. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle les avait vendu, et Kirua le vivait très mal. Il n'était pas du genre à faire confiance, alors quand on brisait cette confiance, on brisait le reste.

C'était le week-end, après leurs nombreuses heures de retenus, Kirua avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité, il trouva donc refuge à la bibliothèque. Il faisait ses devoirs quand Irumi s'assit en face de lui. Kirua essaya de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, mais c'était difficile alors que son frère le regardait de ses yeux noirs. Kirua finit par pousser un gros soupir :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Irumi ?

– Pourquoi aller au troisième étage ? Demanda-t-il.

Kirua se mordit les lèvres :

– On n'est pas allé au…

– Vous y êtes allés, coupa Irumi. C'est facile de deviner la raison de votre punition et pourquoi y a eu tout un foin pour seulement quelques élèves en dehors de leur salle commune pendant le couvre-feu.

Kirua garda le silence.

– La blessure de Léolio, c'est une morsure. Quel animal lui a fait ça ? Et pourquoi est-il au troisième étage ? Tu as une idée ?

À nouveau, Kirua préféra ne pas répondre.

– Aide-moi petit frère.

– On est allé dans la forêt interdite, il s'est fait bouffé par…

– Non, pas dans la forêt interdite. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

Kirua ferma sa bouche un instant avant de dire :

– J'ai du travail à faire. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à aller voir toi-même.

C'était méchant envers son grand frère, mais Kirua espéra presque que Touffu bouffe Irumi. Presque. Parce que même s'il ne s'entendait pas particulièrement Irumi, il restait son frère, sa famille. Irumi sembla lâcher l'affaire et changea de sujet :

– Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton ami sang-mêlé ?

– Bien. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

– Il y a une rumeur qui dit que vous avez été trahi par une amie.

– Il y a des rumeurs pour tout.

– Mais ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je t'ai toujours appris. Avoir des amis c'est être faible, faire confiance c'est donner la possibilité qu'on nous trahisse.

– Tu es ami avec Hisoka, marmonna Kirua.

– Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis. Disons qu'on s'utilise mutuellement, jusqu'au jour où l'un de nous tuera l'autre quand il en aura marre. Pas d'attache, c'est mieux ainsi. Mais si tu veux vraiment des attaches, pourquoi ne pas t'intéresser aux sang-pur ?

– Tu te répètes grand-frère. Je m'intéresse à qui je veux, tu as oublié notre marché ? J'ai gagné contre toi au Quidditch. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser travailler.

Il savait qu'il allait énerver son frère et avant il n'aurait pas osé le faire, mais il fallait croire que Gon déteignait sur lui. Le ton d'Irumi se fit plus menaçant :

– Tu devrais faire attention à tes paroles Kiru. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à Poudlard, mais à la maison je…

– Il faudrait d'abord que je puisse rentrer, coupa Kirua.

– Ça peut s'arranger, fit Irumi.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel :

– Bien, alors fait ça, convaincs les parents de me faire rentrer à la maison pendant l'été, et tu me tortureras à ce moment-là okay ?

– Tu vas regretter ces paroles Kiru.

– Je sais. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

Ça démangeait Irumi de jeter un sort à son frère, mais il n'en fit rien, pas tout de suite.

– Eh Irumi ? Interpella Kirua alors que le plus âgé commençait à partir.

– Oui ?

– Recycle un peu tes paroles sur _« l'amitié c'est mauvais et tout le monde c'est des déchets »_, franchement on dirait juste un vieux aigris.

Irumi leva sa baguette menaçante, et Kirua leva des mains innocentes, avec un sourire moqueur.

– Vas-y, j'ai hâte que tu sois viré.

L'aîné baissa finalement le bras :

– On en reparlera Kiru.

Et il quitta la bibliothèque.

Par esprit de contradiction, et pour prouver que son frère avait tort, Kirua accepta de pardonner à Retsu et de lui reparler.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Irumi trop collant.


	45. Retenues

**Prompts :** Mes souffrances je veux les souffrir avec toi

547\. Prison

* * *

**Retenues.**

Kurapika n'avait jamais eu de retenus, et voilà que tous les soirs pendant un mois, il devait perdre du temps à nettoyer des chaudrons, à ranger des trucs dans des machins, à nettoyer des pièces où personnes n'allaient jamais. Il prenait ça avec philosophie, en se disant que ça ne servait à rien de se plaindre et que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Léolio, en revanche, rechignait. Il maugréait sans cesse à propos de ce plan stupide auquel il avait été forcé de participer. Il l'avait senti que ça se terminerait mal. Et voilà où ils en étaient, à devoir faire les pires corvées. En revanche, il ne se plaignait jamais de sa blessure. Il savait que Gon s'en voulait, il n'avait pas envie de remuer le couteau dans cette plaie-là. Ils étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes pour les corvées. Kurapika se retrouvait avec Léolio. Kanaria était collée avec Gon. Et Kirua se coltinait Ikarugo. Bien entendu Kirua aurait préféré être avec Gon, mais comme il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec le petit Poufsouffle, ça passait. Il était en train de lui raconter comment Gon avait réussi à se mettre Aragog dans la poche, ses yeux brillaient, sa voix vibrait, on sentait toute l'admiration qu'il portait à son meilleur ami. De son côté Gon discutait gentiment avec Kanaria.

Les retenues les plus longues étaient celles qui se passaient avec Rogue, parce qu'il ne les laissait pas discuter entre eux. Kurapika frottait les chaudrons avec acharnement comme s'il s'agissait du visage de leur prof de potion qu'il haïssait. Un jour, il tuerait tous les partisans sur son chemin. Son cœur réclamait vengeance, mais il n'était pas encore assez fort. Il devait garder patience. Léolio le surveillait du coin de l'œil, il était une des rares personnes à connaître le passé de Kurapika et sa soif de vengeance. Cela l'inquiétait, il avait peur que son ami fasse un jour une grosse bêtise qui le mettrait en danger ou le mènerait tout droit en prison à Azkaban.

Ikarugo comptait le nombre de fois où Kirua lui parlait de Gon dans la même soirée, il trouvait ça amusant. Il sentait que Kirua n'aimait Poudlard que parce que son meilleur ami y était aussi. Kirua n'éprouvait aucun attrait pour la magie, mais il parlait du Sèche-Cheveux comme s'il s'agissait de la pierre philosophale.

– J'ai dû le trafiquer pour pouvoir l'utiliser, mais ça reste un objet moldu absolument génial.

– Il existe un sort pour sécher rapidement.

– Ennuyant, marmonna Kirua.

Si Gon appréciait beaucoup Kanaria, la jeune fille était plutôt silencieuse et il se surprenait à penser à Kirua tout en faisant ses corvées. Il aurait voulu les faire avec son meilleur ami. Un peu dans le genre : _« mes souffrances je veux les souffrir avec toi ». _Alors il demanda au professeur chourave s'il ne pouvait pas faire ses retenues avec Kirua, et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il s'agissait d'une punition et que s'il la lui rendait agréable, ça ne servait à rien.

Le mois passa, Gon se tint à carreaux, peut-être avait-il compris la leçon, ou peut-être qu'entre les retenues, les devoirs, et la magie, il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de faire des bêtises. Et puis tout revint à la normale. Ou presque. Les retenues qu'ils avaient subies les avait rapprochées. Ils continuaient de manger chacun dans leur maison, mais ça commençait à sacrément les peser de se faire des gestes de loin. Surtout Gon et Kirua. Et si le premier finissait par s'en accommoder, le deuxième aurait vraiment voulu cette cinquième maison, pour tous les y mettre. En attendant, il parlait avec Ikarugo et Kanaria, quand son meilleur ami avait l'air de fortement s'amuser avec Léolio et Retsu. Kurapika restant seul, sans que ça ne le dérange, le nez dans son bouquin.

Gon trouvait qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe tous ensemble, heureux d'avoir autant d'amis. Et comme les retenues étaient terminées, le garçon commençait à avoir de nouvelles idées pour s'amuser tous ensemble.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : la petite équipe, qui se retrouve entraînée dans des bêtises par Gon.


	46. Bleu

**Prompts :** Le bleu dans toutes ses nuances.

707\. Yeux bleus

* * *

** Bleu. **

Il y avait le bleu Serdaigle. C'était Kurapika qui portait cette couleur, sur sa cravate, sur son écharpe. Elle le mettait en valeur, comme s'il était destiné à porter le bleu. C'était à ses cheveux blonds et la couleur de sa maison que Léolio reconnaissait Kurapika, même de loin.

Il y avait le bleu du ciel, les jours sans nuage. Un ciel immense dans lequel Gon essayait de voler avec son foutu balai qui n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête. Gon était même persuadé que les balais avaient leur propre vie et que le sien était particulièrement tête de mule. Un peu comme lui.

Il y avait le bleu du lac, qui abritait, selon les dires, un calmar géant. Ikarugo rêvait de le voir une fois dans sa vie, et pouvait passer un long moment assis là-bas pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

Il y avait le bleu de la robe de la femme du tableau, au premier étage, avec laquelle Retsu aimait bien discuter, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais les choses qu'elle avait besoin de dire et qu'elle ne pouvait raconter à personne, elle en parlait à cette femme.

Il y avait le bleu des fleurs qui poussaient avec l'arrivée du printemps. Kanaria les aimait beaucoup sans même savoir leur nom. Il faudrait demander au professeur Chourave.

Il y avait le bleu du plafond enchanté de la grande salle. Là où tous mangeaient sans forcément le regarder, le nez plutôt dans la nourriture qu'au plafond.

Et puis.

Il y avait un bleu un peu plus spécial. Un bleu d'émotion, où on pouvait lire la colère comme la joie, l'agacement et la surprise. C'était un bleu particulier, auxquels Kanaria, Retsu, Ikarugo, Léolio, Kurapika et bien sûr Gon étaient exposés sans arrêt. Ils y étaient sensibles par amitié.

Gon était perdu dans ses pensées quand Kirua l'interrogea :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure.

– Je sais pas, répondit Gon, tu as les yeux bleus.

– Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour le remarquer ?

Gon secoua la tête.

– C'est juste que tes yeux bleus, ils ne sont ni bleu Serdaigle, ni bleu ciel, ni bleu lac, ni bleu robe, ni bleu fleur, ni bleu plafond.

– Et ? Tout ça pour en venir où ?

– Ben ils sont bleus changeant, bleus émotion. Ils sont bleus Kirua.

Le Poufsouffle leva ses yeux bleus Kirua jusqu'au plafond.

– Des fois Gon, tu es vraiment bizarre.

C'était vrai, se dit Gon, des fois, il était bizarre. Surtout quand il était avec Kirua.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai écrit ce chapitre au cours d'un atelier, c'est pour ça qu'il se détache un peu des autres, disons que c'est comme un chapitre bonus. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.


	47. Complot surprise

**Prompts :** Je suis un mauvais menteur.

860\. Comme si c'était son anniversaire

* * *

**Complot surprise. **

Ces derniers jours, Gon se sentait de mauvaise humeur. Il avait l'impression que ses amis complotaient à propos de quelque chose, mais personne ne voulait lui dire à propos de quoi. Il se sentait complètement exclu. Est-ce qu'ils avaient un nouveau plan du même genre que quand Gon cherchait Touffu ? Et ils ne voulaient pas lui en parler parce qu'il avait tout gâché avec le chien à trois têtes ?

Gon n'en savait rien, mais même Kurapika paraissait éviter le sujet, alors qu'il était sans doute le plus sage d'entre tous – enfin tant qu'on ne l'énervait pas. Il essaya d'en parler à Léolio, c'était lui la grande gueule du groupe et il mentait mal. C'était quelqu'un d'honnête, qui disait tout fort ce qu'il avait à dire, là-dessus il ressemblait un peu à Gon, il était sans filtre. Il parut gêné quand Gon lui demanda ce qu'il se passait :

– Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous complotez un truc sans moi ?

– Mais non, assura Léolio en mentant clairement.

– Tu mens, il se passe quelque chose, ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

– Je suis un mauvais menteur Gon, alors pourquoi je mentirais ?

C'était pourtant évident qu'il mentait, il ne regardait pas Gon dans les yeux et il semblait gêné. Quelque part, il lui faisait penser à Hagrid, sauf que le demi-géant aurait fini par cracher le morceau. Léolio resta de marbre.

Gon essaya avec Retsu, mais c'était sans doute elle la plus dissimulatrice. Quand elle avait un secret, on ne pouvait même pas deviner qu'elle en avait un. Et si, là, Gon était persuadé qu'ils lui cachaient tous quelque chose, elle réussit presque à lui faire croire qu'il se trompait.

Mais il ne se trompait pas, il le savait.

Rien qu'à la façon dont ils se regardaient tous, ou les fois où ils les avaient surpris à chuchoter et à se taire quand il arrivait, ce genre de choses ne trompait pas.

Ikarugo bougea ses bras dans tous les sens comme s'il en avait huit, et si Gon comprit pourquoi Kirua le surnommait « petit poulpe », il ne fut pas bien plus avancé.

Finalement il compta sur Kanaria qui resta totalement silencieuse à ce sujet, avec aplomb elle lui dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, et Gon se sentit stupide alors il n'insista pas.

Ne restait plus que Kirua, mais Gon ne se sentait pas rassuré, si son meilleur ami lui mentait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se déchirer en mille morceaux. Il était évident que le Poufsouffle lui cachait des choses lui aussi, mais Gon ne le questionna qu'avec des pincettes. Kirua lui sourit :

– Tu as raison, dit-il, tout le monde te cache quelque chose, même moi.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge et cela soulagea Gon.

– Mais je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolé, ajouta Kirua.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu ne peux ni participer, ni aider.

Gon fit la moue mais Kirua lui mit une pichenette sur le front.

– Ne sois pas vexé, tu sauras bien assez tôt ce qui se trame dans ton dos.

Le Gryffondor retrouva un semblant de sourire, un peu déçu quand même de ne pas pouvoir participer à ce grand secret, et rassuré en même temps parce que Kirua ne lui avait pas menti, et pourtant de tous, c'était sans doute lui le meilleur menteur.

xxx

C'était Mito qui lui avait dit, comme ça par hasard, au détour d'une conversation, et Kirua avait retenu cette information et pendant des semaines n'avaient cessé d'y penser. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose de ce qu'il avait appris, et il demanda de l'aide à tout le monde. Il voulait faire quelque chose de grandiose, quelque chose qui plairait à Gon. Kirua avait même demandé la permission à Dumbledore de pouvoir exceptionnellement sortir après le couvre-feu dans le jardin de Poudlard. Le directeur avait accepté à condition qu'un adulte reste avec eux, et Kirua avait demandé à Hagrid s'il voulait être cet adulte. Le demi-géant avec accepté, parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup Gon. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même passion pour les animaux. Le plus dur était de tout organiser sous le nez de Gon, parce qu'il était bien trop curieux.

xxx

Gon était d'humeur boudeuse. Il passa une mauvaise journée. Rata tous ses sorts, fit exploser sa potion, maltraita une plante sans le vouloir. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à ses amis qui complotaient dans son dos sans vouloir l'incruster dans leurs histoires. Même si Kirua lui avait dit la vérité, il l'avait quand même exclue. Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ne pouvaient-ils pas participer ? Gon devait l'avouer, ça lui faisait mal d'être écarté ainsi. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que Tokage, son lézard vert, qui ne lui cachait rien.

Il avait décidé de se coucher tôt, et d'essayer d'oublier sa déception, lorsque Léolio le sortit du lit :

– Tu dors déjà ? Allez viens ! Quelqu'un t'attend dehors.

– Quelqu'un ? Qui ?

– Tu verras, si tu me suis.

Gon n'hésita pas. Il ne savait pas qui voulait le voir, mais peut-être que c'était important et peut-être même qu'enfin, les autres allaient l'inclure dans leurs cachotteries.

Il suivit Léolio, uniquement vêtu de son pyjama.

– Tu es sûr qu'on peut sortir ? On va pas être puni ?

– T'inquiète pas, allez viens.

Finalement, ils sortirent du château. À l'extérieur, il y avait tous ses amis qui lancèrent en même temps des sorts faisant apparaître des petites lumières comme des confettis. Un énorme dragon avait été dessiné par magie et tournait autour du château. Il connaissait ce sort, Kirua lui avait déjà montré, mais là, le dragon était vraiment immense. Ça avait dû demander du temps et beaucoup de magie. Gon était impressionné. Mais pourquoi tout le monde agissait comme s'il s'agissait de son anniversaire ?

Kirua s'approcha de Gon en tenant un gâteau avec pleins de chocolat, et s'arrêta devant lui.

– Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il. Désolé d'avoir dû te cacher tout ça.

Et alors Gon comprit, c'était vraiment son anniversaire aujourd'hui, il avait douze ans. Des larmes de joie lui montèrent aux yeux, et Léolio attrapa le gâteau des mains de Kirua rapidement, parce que Gon se jeta sur son meilleur ami pour le serrer dans ses bras. Gon savait que Kirua était celui qui avait organisé tout ça pour lui, il en était reconnaissant.

Après le câlin avec son meilleur ami, Gon serra tous les autres dans ses bras, même Hagrid qui était là, puis ils mangèrent ensemble le gâteau en regardant le dragon de lumière voler au-dessus de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que petit à petit il s'éteigne et disparaisse complètement.

Avant de retourner dans leurs salles communes respectifs, Gon se retrouva seul avec Kirua :

– Merci Kirua, pour ça, c'était un super anniversaire.

– Désolé d'avoir dût te cacher des choses. Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour faire le dragon, et pour tout préparer.

– C'est bon, je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne pouviez rien me dire.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en se souriant.

– C'est quand ton anniversaire à toi ? Demanda finalement Gon.

– Le sept juillet, répondit-il, on sera en vacances.

Gon enregistra cette date dans un coin de sa tête. Puis la soirée prit fin, et les deux meilleurs amis se séparèrent. Mais même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, leur amitié était un lien profond qui ne pourrait être brisé.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : finalement j'ai eu un peu de temps pour relire et publier ce chapitre.


	48. Cache-cache

**Prompt :** 5\. C'est assez

* * *

** Cache-cache.**

Irumi avait enfin trouvé un sort intéressant. Bien décidé à récupérer son petit frère et chasser les parasites qui lui tournaient autour. Surtout l'un d'entre eux. Ce Gryffondor énervant et responsable de tout. À cause de lui, Irumi avait failli tuer son propre frère, et il ne pardonnerait jamais à ce Gon de s'être trouvé sur son chemin. D'après Irumi, tout était de la faute de se sale gosse, sans lui Kirua n'aurait pas perdu la tête, le choixpeau l'aurait envoyé à Serpentard comme prévu, et son petit frère n'aurait pas traîné avec la mauvaise graine.

– Tu sais je me disais une chose, fit Hisoka.

– Je ne veux pas savoir, lâcha Irumi.

Il ne voulait pas que Hisoka gâche sa bonne humeur, mais Hisoka continua quand même.

– Tu détestes Gon parce que c'est un sang-mêlé, mais tu respectes Rogue qui l'est aussi.

– C'est pas pareil, Rogue sait où va son allégeance.

– Je continue de penser que c'est assez illogique.

Irumi préféra se taire. Hisoka faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Ce Gon, sang-mêlé ou pas, il lui volait son jouet, et ça c'était juste inadmissible.

– Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? Demanda-t-il.

Hisoka hésitait, mais quand Irumi lui parla de son plan il accepta. Il avait l'impression que ça allait être très amusant et intéressant, comme donner un coup de pied dans une fourmilière et voir comment les fourmis allaient s'en sortir désormais.

xxx

Bien sûr, Gon et Kirua ne savaient rien de tout ça. Ils pensaient tous les deux être débarrassé d'Irumi. D'autant plus que les examens approchaient pour lui et qu'il devait être trop occupé à travailler pour venir les enquiquiner. Quelque part au fond de lui, Kirua savait que son frère n'abandonnerait pas la partie si facilement, mais il préférait ne pas y penser, il préférait se dire que c'était fini. Et bientôt, Irumi quitterait Poudlard, et Kirua serait tranquille. Miruki ne tenterait rien contre lui, il savait que Kirua n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'il lui ferait payer.

– Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée Gon, dit-il à son ami qui lui parlait d'aller faire trempette dans le lac.

– Ou sinon, on pourrait faire un cache-cache dans Poudlard.

Cache-cache était un jeu moldu et Gon lui expliqua les règles très simples de ce jeu. Kirua avait un faible pour tout ce qui était moldu, alors il accepta de jouer à ce stupide jeu. Ikarugo et Kanaria voulurent y jouer aussi. Retsu se joignit à l'équipe aussi, devant les yeux de chiots de Gon. Léolio accepta, simplement pour pouvoir surveiller les gamins dont il commençait à se sentir responsable, un peu comme un grand frère. Kurapika refusa, il préférait rester dans ses bouquins.

Ils attendirent le week-end pour jouer. Gon avait posé quelques règles. Interdiction de se cacher au troisième étage, puisqu'il était interdit d'y aller, et ne pas non plus sortir du château.

Gon fut celui qui allait devoir chercher tous les autres, ce qui lui faisait plaisir, parce qu'il adorait arpenter les couloirs de cette école magique.

Kirua fila pour trouver une cachette où Gon ne le trouverait jamais.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je me suis levée hyper tôt, donc j'en profite pour publier ce chapitre.


	49. Polynectar

**Prompt :** 203\. Tout exploser

* * *

**Polynectar. **

Hisoka espionnait Kirua et Gon. C'est comme ça qu'il avait appris qu'ils allaient faire une partie de cache-cache dans le château. Pour l'aîné Zoldik c'était le moment d'agir. Kirua serait séparé des autres, et surtout de Gon. Irumi avait lancé un sort de localisation sur Kirua. Pour ce genre de sort, il suffisait simplement de posséder un bout d'ADN de la personne. Et bien sûr Irumi avait toujours des cheveux de son petit frère sur lui. Au cas où.

– Je sais pas si c'est glauque ou si c'est brillant, commenta Hisoka.

– Tu es pire que moi, ne fais pas comme si ça te dégoûtait.

– Alors, où se planque ton petit frère ?

– Quelque part vers les cachots. Ironique qu'il ait choisi cette cachette, mais ça arrange mon plan. Tu es toujours partant ?

Hisoka se lécha les lèvres.

– Complètement !

Et Irumi but la potion de polynectar qu'il avait préparé, en vue de ce qu'il avait prévu. Pour cette potion particulière, c'était Hisoka qui avait réussi à lui obtenir les cheveux désirés. Le Serpentard s'était rapproché de sa victime, et habilement il avait réussi à lui arracher une poignée de cheveux en disant qu'une feuille était coincé à l'intérieur de sa coiffure. Hisoka regarda Irumi se transformer et eut un sourire de carnivore.

– C'est parfait, dit-il.

Un air carnassier se dessina sur le nouveau visage d'Irumi.

xxx

Kirua avait trouvé une planque sympa près des cachots. C'était un endroit un peu glauque dans le coin, mais il y avait pleins de cachettes. Il était à peu près sûr que Gon ne le trouverait jamais ici, jusqu'au moment où il entendit sa voix. Au début, il ne bougea pas, s'il se faisait discret, Gon pouvait très bien passer devant lui sans le voir, ou même ne pas venir jusqu'ici. Mais la voix se rapprocha et il entendit ce que son ami était en train de raconter.

– Actuellement Kirua croit jouer à cache-cache avec moi, donc on a un moment pour parler.

Kirua se demandait avec qui il pouvait discuter ainsi. Il hésitait à sortir de sa cachette, mais la curiosité était la plus forte. Gon était en train de parler de lui, oui mais à qui ?

Gon donnait des informations très précises sur ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, pourquoi ? Kirua se cacha derrière un mur et tenta un coup d'œil, pour voir son meilleur ami en train de discuter avec Hisoka.

– Tu diras à Irumi de me payer plus, après tout je dois me coltiner son frère pour récolter les informations.

– Tu verras ça directement avec lui.

– Bien. J'y vais, sinon ils vont se demander ce qui me prend autant de temps.

Gon s'éloigna. Le cœur de Kirua battait à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait mal vu, il avait mal entendu. Il sortit malgré lui de sa cachette et Hisoka l'aperçu.

– Oups, je crois que tu viens d'assister à quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû voir.

Hisoka semblait se fiche complètement que Kirua les ait pris sur le fait. Ça avait même plutôt l'air de lui faire plaisir, alors que Kirua sentait grossir en lui une colère comme jamais il avait ressenti auparavant.

– Tu m'expliques ?

– Gon a décidé de s'allier à Irumi pour lui donner des informations sur ton cas.

– Depuis quand ?

– Après Noël, il a dit qu'il en avait marre de toi, que tu t'intéressais trop aux moldus mais que c'était assez facile de te manipuler et de te faire croire qu'il était ton meilleur ami. J'imagine que Gon a une double personnalité finalement.

– Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Kirua.

– Crois-moi, les gens sont très forts pour mentir, regarde-moi, regarde ton frère. Tu penses vraiment que Gon n'aurait pas pu te trahir ?

Hisoka se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Kirua. D'un doigt sous son menton, il souleva le visage de Kirua pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux :

– C'est le risque, quand on s'attache, d'être trahis. Crois-en mon expérience, mieux vaut ne compter que sur soi-même.

– Parce que tu as déjà compté sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Cracha Kirua. Il n'y a pas plus égoïste que toi !

– Je prendrai ça pour un compliment, gloussa Hisoka en se reculant. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Gon est plus cupide que tu le pensais.

Kirua avait envie de le frapper et de tout exploser, pour lui avoir volé toute la beauté de sa relation avec Gon. Cette confiance infinie qu'il lui faisait.

Maintenant il doutait.

Il avait vu ce qu'il avait vu.

Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait entendu.

Kirua sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Colère, tristesse, déception.

Hisoka s'éloigna en riant, et Kirua se mit à courir, pour rejoindre sa salle commune, son lit, un endroit tranquille où on ne viendrait pas le chercher.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Gon et lui passa devant sans rien dire.

– Eh Kirua, je t'ai trouvé ! Cria Gon dans son dos.

Kirua se contenta de courir plus vite.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Irumi a donc mit son plan à exécution.


	50. Rejet

**Prompt :** 358\. Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

* * *

** Rejet.**

Gon ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Kirua ne voulait plus sortir de son dortoir, ni pour aller en cours, ni même pour manger. Selon Ikarugo, Kirua avait l'air malade, mais c'était bizarre quand-même. Il se souvenait avoir vu Kirua pendant la partie de cache-cache. Celui-ci l'avait à peine regardé et avait semblé le fuir. Et Gon ne savait pas pourquoi.

Après deux jours de ce régime pour Kirua, Gon demanda à Ikarugo et Kanaria ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Mais les deux Poufsouffles n'en avaient aucune idée parce que Kirua refusait de leur parler. Il s'était comme renfermé sur lui-même et jetait des regards assassins à ceux qui s'approchaient.

– Ça ne peut pas durer, décida Gon.

Son meilleur ami avait un problème, et même s'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, il était bien décidé à l'aider, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Ce soir-là, sous les conseils de Gon, Ikarugo tenta une nouvelle fois de parler à Kirua. S'approchant de lui comme on s'approcherait d'un petit animal blessé. Kirua lui lança son oreiller dessus en lui jetant un regard noir, le défiant d'avancer. Ikarugo s'arrêta mais parla :

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Kirua ?

– Il ne se passe rien, casse-toi.

– Il se passe forcément quelque chose. Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu es mon ami.

Kirua cracha alors :

– Je n'ai pas d'ami !

Puis il sortit sa baguette menaçant et Ikarugo préféra faire demi-tour et le laisser tranquille. Plus tard, Ikarugo rapporta cette conversation à Gon qui fronça les sourcils.

Kirua finit par sortir de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, mais il était évident qu'il évitait tout le monde et surtout Gon. Ce dernier essaya par tous les moyens de l'approcher, mais Kirua savait très bien l'esquiver et le semer et finalement la journée passa sans que Gon ne puisse lui parler. Le garçon commença à être vraiment énervé.

– Ikarugo, tu me fais entrer dans la salle commune, ordonna-t-il.

– Mais… Je ne crois pas que Kirua voudra te parler.

– Tu me fais entrer, insista Gon, sinon je trouve un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte et je pense que ça va plaire à personne.

Au vu de la détermination de Gon à ce moment-là, de son regard énervé, de ses poings serrés, il pourrait très bien mettre ses menaces à exécution. Ikarugo préféra lui obéir, et il laissa Gon entrer dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, quand Kirua avait remporté le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards, il avait pu y entrer pour faire la fête avec son ami.

Gon ne réfléchit même pas, il se dirigea droit vers le dortoir. Ikarugo ne réussit pas à le ralentir, il se contenta de le suivre. Il avait peur que les deux garçons s'écharpent sous la colère.

Quand enfin, Gon entra dans la pièce où dormait Kirua, il s'arrêta et regarda son meilleur ami en train de faire des étirements sur son lit. Kirua releva les yeux vers Gon et soupira :

– T'en a mis du temps à venir.

Gon fronça les sourcils.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'aime bien les petits cliffhangers.


	51. Déprime et colère

**Prompt :** 453\. Broyer du noir

* * *

** Déprime et colère. **

D'abord, Kirua avait broyé du noir. Il était à la fois fou de rage et mortellement triste. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à gérer ces deux émotions qui se battaient pour avoir la première place. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne sache si c'était de la colère ou de la déprime. Il les essuya et tenta de s'étouffer avec son oreiller. Il détestait cache-cache.

Cette nuit-là, Kirua ne dormit pas, impossible. Tout le fil de son année à Poudlard lui revint en tête, chaque moment passé avec Gon, chaque dispute, chaque embrouille, qui se terminait toujours par une réconciliation rapide. Il revit leur rencontre, l'amitié qui était née immédiatement entre eux, tous les échanges. Comment ils s'étaient battus pour se voir, comment Gon avait défié Irumi, comment il l'avait pris dans ses bras quand Kirua avait gagné le match de Quidditch. Il repensa à Noël, la tante Mito, le regard brillant de Gon qui en apprenait plus sur son père. Il se souvint de la forêt interdite, d'Aragog, mais aussi de Touffu. Kirua ne pouvait oublier le regard de Gon le jour de son anniversaire, tellement heureux, tellement reconnaissant.

Qui pourrait mentir aussi bien ? Songea Kirua. Qui pouvait à ce point jouer ce rôle au point de presque s'oublier soi-même afin qu'il soit parfait ? Et pendant presque toute une année, sans pause. Personne. Personne ne le pourrait.

Et puis de toute façon, Gon ne savait pas vraiment mentir.

Kirua se redressa sur son lit au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne dormait pas, mais il avait l'impression de se réveiller brutalement. Il s'était trouvé dans une sorte de brouillard après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, mais maintenant tout était clair. Il revoyait la scène et ce qu'elle était. Gon près des cachots, qui parlaient à Hisoka. Son ton moqueur, ses airs méchants, son aura noire. Puis Hisoka qui lui disait que Gon l'avait trahi. C'était trop bien huilé, tout collait parfaitement. Kirua découvrait la véritable nature de Gon et Hisoka lui confirmait ce qu'il avait vu.

Puis Kirua croisait Gon dans les couloirs, à nouveau innocent, à nouveau mignon. Soit Gon avait une double personnalité, soit il avait un frère jumeau maléfique.

Kirua se maudit intérieurement pour avoir douté de Gon une seule seconde. Il était son meilleur ami et Kirua avait décidé de lui faire confiance. C'était stupide de ne pas croire en lui. Gon ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Jamais. Cette histoire, ça puait Irumi à pleins nez.

Très bien, son frère essayait de le piéger, Kirua allait le piéger à son tour.

xxx

Comme prévu, Gon vint le voir dans son dortoir. Il avait fait semblant d'être touché par la scène qu'il avait vécu, fait semblant de se sentir trahi. Il fallait qu'Irumi le croit, et pour ça, il fallait que tout le monde pense qu'il allait mal, qu'il avait un problème. C'était bien connu, pour tromper ses ennemis, il fallait d'abord être capable de tromper ses amis. Kirua était resté enfermé deux jours, puis il était sorti mais avait évité Gon et n'avait parlé à personne. Kirua avait toujours été plutôt solitaire, avant, mais ces trois jours, il avait vraiment ressenti la solitude. Alors quand il vit Gon entrer dans le dortoir, il se sentit soulagé.

– T'en a mis du temps à venir. Déclara-t-il.

Il vit Gon froncer les sourcils, et ajouta en voyant Ikarugo :

– Je ne veux parler qu'à Gon.

Le petit Poufsouffle les laissa seul et Gon vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Kirua à côté de lui.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Gon.

Et Kirua lui raconta tout. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté, son sentiment de trahison, puis le moment où il avait réalisé que Gon ne ferait jamais ça.

– Bien sûr que je ne ferais jamais ça ! S'exclama Gon. Non seulement mon père m'a laissé assez d'argent pour ne pas en avoir besoin, mais en plus tu es mon meilleur ami. Et en plus je déteste Irumi. Jamais je ne lui donnerais des informations sur toi.

– Je sais bien, fit Kirua, j'ai fini par le comprendre.

Kirua raconta la suite, comment il s'était isolé et pourquoi, et quand il eut fini de parler, Gon demanda :

– On fait quoi maintenant ?

– On rend à Irumi la monnaie de sa pièce.

Gon hésita, l'idée de vengeance ne lui plaisait pas forcément dans ces conditions, mais en même temps il en voulait réellement à Irumi de l'avoir fait passer pour un traître aux yeux de Kirua, et il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait blessé Kirua, il avait failli le tuer, et ça Gon ne l'oublierait jamais.

– C'est d'accord, dit-il. Faisons ça.

Kirua lui sourit et Gon sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bravo à ceux qui avaient tout compris ahaha.


	52. Grosse dispute

**Prompt :** 641\. vengeance approfondie

* * *

** Grosse dispute. **

Kirua s'y connaissait moins en magie que son frère, mais lui aussi pouvait jouer des petits tours à sa façon. C'était une vengeance approfondie et travaillé. Gon l'aida bien sûr. Comme il était mauvais menteur, son texte se résumait simplement à quelques mots du genre _« mais »_, ou_ « quoi ? »_. Kirua ferait le reste. Tout se déroulerait dans la Grande Salle, quand Irumi et Hisoka seraient là pour manger. C'était absolument parfait.

– Ton frère risque vraiment d'être énervé contre toi après ce que tu as prévu, fit Gon.

– Je prends le risque, lâcha Kirua, je ne veux pas le laisser gagner cette manche.

C'était la deuxième guerre que les deux frères se déclaraient. Cette fois-ci encore, c'était Irumi qui l'avait déclenché. Kirua ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Pendant un instant, son grand frère avait gâché la chose la plus belle que Kirua ait trouvé dans sa vie, son amitié avec Gon, et ça, Kirua n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner.

xxx

Irumi se sentait de bonne humeur. Il avait réussi à séparer son cher petit frère de cette sale engeance. Il le voyait manger tout seul dans son coin, et bientôt ce serait le moment où il viendrait le récupérer. Mais pas encore, pas tout de suite, il fallait attendre que le plat soit bien cuit. Hisoka, lui, s'ennuyait. Il ne se passait rien d'intéressant, Kirua évitait tout le monde, fin de l'histoire. Même pas un petit cri, une petite dispute, rien. Hisoka aurait adoré voir un duel de magie entre les deux concernés, et il était plutôt déçu de tout ce silence.

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait être servi.

Alors que Gon entrait avec un peu de retard dans la Grande Salle, Kirua se leva brusquement et alla se planter devant lui. S'en suivit alors une bonne engueulade comme il fallait. Kirua semblait comme fou, il crachait ses mots au visage du pauvre Gryffondor qui ne pouvait pas en placer une. Et la conclusion fut délicieuse :

– Et si tu m'approches encore un jour, je connais des petits tours de magie que tu risquerais de détester.

Sur ces paroles, Kirua quitta la pièce, et Gon après quelques secondes sans bouger, s'enfuit en courant. Hisoka dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas applaudir. Voilà ce qu'il attendait, une bonne dispute. Irumi semblait très satisfait lui aussi.

xxx

Irumi avait alpagué son petit frère dans un couloir de Poudlard, et l'avait emmené avec lui dans un coin tranquille pour discuter. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, son petit frère prit de l'avance et lâcha :

– Tu avais raison.

Irumi sembla très satisfait.

– J'ai été stupide, fit Kirua, je croyais que je pourrais avoir des amis, mais les gens nous trahissent, et si Gon ne m'avait pas trahi, je me serais sans doute lassé de lui de toute façon.

– Mais il t'a trahi c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Alors tu as tout découvert.

– Oui. Je sais qu'il te donnait des infos sur moi et qu'en échange tu le payais.

– J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'apprennes pas, mentit Irumi, mais comme c'est fait… Tu comprends maintenant que je te disais la vérité.

– Oui. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, fit Kirua l'air repentant, j'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

– C'est bien d'en prendre conscience.

– Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Kirua, je pense que le choixpeau s'est trompé. Au début je pensais que je serais heureux à Poufsouffle, mais il est évident qu'en réalité je suis un Serpentard.

Irumi montrait rarement ses émotions, mais Kirua savait qu'à l'intérieur son frère bouillonnait de joie. Et plus Kirua lui disait qu'il avait eu raison et que lui c'était trompé, plus Irumi était content. Il était en train de retrouver sa petite marionnette.

– Dorénavant, conclu Kirua, je ferai tout ce que tu me diras.

Irumi posa sa paume sur la joue de son petit frère qui s'empêcha de frémir, la main d'Irumi était glacée.

– C'est bien Kiru, c'est très bien.

– Tu crois que je pourrai changer de maison ?

– Ça ne s'est jamais vu, tu devras sans doute rester à Poufsouffle.

– C'est le prix à payer pour avoir désobéis à la famille, soupira Kirua. Mais j'aimerais au moins y passer une soirée, tu vois, me sentir chez moi, à ma place, avec toi.

Irumi hocha la tête.

– C'est d'accord, je vais te faire entrer dans la salle commune.

Kirua sourit.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bon. Mon Irumi est ooc, je sais, il est un peu trop naïf peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous conviendra.


	53. Vengeance accomplie

**Prompt :** 245\. Tôt le matin / Au petit matin

* * *

** Vengeance accomplie. **

C'était rare, mais Kurapika se sentait ennuyé. Il ignorait pourquoi, ni comment, mais les gens semblaient persuadés qu'il pouvait les aider. Peut-être était-ce son air sérieux, ou le fait qu'il ait déjà rendu quelques menus services, mais là, ça allait décidément trop loin. Ces deux garçons Serdaigle qui sortaient ensemble et qui lui demandaient des conseils pour leur couple dès le petit déjeuner, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Kurapika avait à peine retenu leurs noms, Jasper et Monty, ou un truc comme ça, et il se dépêcha de les envoyer paître gentiment, avant de reprendre son livre, tout en mangeant son petit déjeuner. Il se sentait agacé par le début de cette journée, et pensait qu'elle serait mauvaise, jusqu'au moment où Irumi rentra dans la Grande Salle et qu'un silence de mort résonna dans toute la pièce. Kurapika leva le nez de son bouquin, et alors il se passa une chose absolument incroyable, il se mit à rire, et il ne fut pas le seul. Tous les élèves présents éclatèrent franchement de rire et rien ne put les arrêter.

xxx

Irumi introduisit donc son petit frère dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Pour une nuit, pour qu'il voit ce qu'il ratait et continue de regretter de s'être retrouvé avec des idiots de Poufsouffle. Kirua joua le jeu, repentant, l'air triste. Le seul qui doutait de son revirement, c'était Miruki.

– Pourquoi tu changes d'avis tout à coup ?

– Parce que j'ai compris que je me trompais après la trahison de Gon.

Miruki fronça les sourcils l'air de ne pas le croire, si cet idiot continuait, il allait mettre le doute à Irumi, ce qui ne devait surtout pas arriver.

– Mais t'en fais pas, dit-il, même si je ne suis pas un Serpentard, je peux toujours t'en mettre une Miruki.

Son frère eut l'air furieux, mais il oublia d'avoir des doutes sur son soudain revirement. Hisoka s'amusait comme un fou et il avait hâte de voir ce qui découlerait de tout ça. Quelque part, lui aussi devait savoir que Kirua n'était pas tout à fait honnête dans l'affaire. Qui est-ce qui reconnaissait un menteur, mieux qu'un autre menteur lui-même ? Et Hisoka ne faisait que ça, mentir, dissimuler, jouer. Ceci dit, malgré ses doutes sur le revirement de Kirua, il n'en fit pas part à Irumi.

La nuit arriva, Kirua s'allongea sur un lit vide qu'il y avait toujours en plus dans le dortoir, au cas où. Puis il se mit à compter dans sa tête. Il ne connaissait personne qui avait le sommeil aussi léger qu'Irumi. Le moindre froissement de drap suspect, le réveillait immédiatement. Mais Kirua savait être discret, il se déplaçait comme un chat qui poursuit sa proie. Il arriva aux côtés du lit d'Irumi, qui dormait. Ou au moins qui avait les yeux fermés. Kirua resta figé dix bonnes minutes, osant à peine respirer. Si son grand frère se réveillait, il était mal.

Miruki à côté ronflait comme un camion. Une commette aurait atterrit dans le jardin de Poudlard que ça ne l'aurait pas réveillé.

Kirua sortit enfin sa baguette de sa poche. Il avait potassé pendant des heures au sujet de sort stupide et rigolo à lancer aux gens pour leur faire des blagues. Des mauvaises blagues. Il ferma les yeux et prononça les sorts si doucement qu'Irumi ne se réveilla pas.

Une fois son œuvre achevé, Kirua retourna s'allonger, le sourire aux lèvres.

xxx

Gon pleurait de rire, littéralement, et il n'était pas le seul. Kirua était déjà assis à la table des Poufsouffle, s'étant levé hyper tôt le matin pour éviter de croiser son aîné. Il était plié en deux depuis qu'Irumi était entré dans la grande salle. Ikarugo était ébahi et demanda :

– C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Kirua acquiesça.

Irumi jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère qui riait aux éclats, et fronça les sourcils. Kirua lui fit un petit geste de la main, totalement amusé. L'humiliation fut telle pour Irumi, que se drapant dans sa fierté, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Marchant droit, la tête haute. Ce qui ne dissimula absolument pas le fait qu'il avait perdu tous ses cheveux, se retrouvant la boule à zéro, la peau rose fluo.

C'était une bêtise de gamin, une vengeance plus mignonne que réellement méchante, mais Irumi aurait dû mal à se relever de cette humiliation.

Kirua et Gon échangèrent un regard et ils levèrent en même temps leurs pouces.

Hisoka ne s'était jamais autant amusé de toute sa vie.

Miruki haussa les épaules :

– Je savais que c'était trop facile que Kirua change aussi brutalement.

Irumi resta à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fait repousser ses cheveux et décoloré sa peau. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais cette anecdote deviendrait une légende dans Poudlard, et Irumi le pauvre idiot qui s'était fait avoir par son propre petit frère.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : déjà, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'avais envie de faire apparaître du jonty dans ma fic (jasper x monty), j'ai des idées stupides et bizarres comme celle-là des fois. Ensuite, je sais qu'il est peu probable que Kirua réussisse ainsi à piéger son frère, mais on va faire comme si.


	54. La fin de la première année

**Prompt :** 490\. Londres

* * *

** La fin de la première année. **

La fin de l'année arriva vite. Kirua réalisa qu'avec tous les événements vécus, il ne l'avait pas trouvé aussi longue qu'il s'y serait attendu. Avant que l'année ne se termine, il y eut un grand remue-ménage, à propos de trois gamins qui avait réussi à empêcher le vol de la pierre philosophale. Gon ne savait même pas ce que c'était et Kirua dû lui expliquer.

– C'est un peu nul de vivre éternellement, dit-il.

– Certains en rêvent pourtant.

– Pas moi, fit Gon.

Il voulait profiter pleinement de la vie qu'il avait, ça lui suffisait amplement.

– Au moins, on sait maintenant à quoi servait Touffu, commenta Kirua.

– Tu crois qu'on le reverra un jour ?

– J'espère bien que non.

Gon fit la moue, parce que malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, il aurait adoré revoir le Cerbère. Dumbledore le dernier jour, donna beaucoup de points à Gryffondor, ce qui fit gagner la maison. Gon fut le seul un peu content et déçu à la fois, parce qu'il aurait été ravi que ce soit Poufsouffle qui remporte la coupe. Uniquement car pour lui, Kirua le méritait amplement. Il était le meilleur ami qu'on devait rêver d'avoir, d'après Gon. Et il s'estimait chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il lui dit tout ça et même plus, faisant rougir Kirua jusqu'aux oreilles.

xxx

Kirua avait reçu une lettre de ses parents, ceux-ci avaient décidé de finalement l'accueillir chez eux. Ils espéraient sans doute profiter des grandes vacances pour mater son esprit rebelle, et comme Kirua n'aurait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, il ne pourrait guère se défendre. Il avait espéré pouvoir passer toutes les vacances chez Gon, cette lettre avait brisé ses espoirs. Gon aussi était déçu et comme Kirua n'avait pas de téléphone, ils ne pourraient pas s'appeler. Kirua jura d'utiliser Neko pour le contacter.

Ils firent le trajet en train tous les deux, mais pas tout seul. Retsu, Kanaria et Ikarugo étaient avec eux. Léolio et Kurapika se trouvaient dans une cabine juste à côté. Kirua se rendit compte que cette année à Poudlard l'avait fait grandir et l'avait un peu ouvert aux autres. Il était arrivé à contrecœur dans cette école, désormais il la quittait à regret. Pas à cause de sa magie, mais parce qu'il s'était fait des amis précieux. Et dans le tas, il y avait Gon.

xxx

Voilà. Ils étaient arrivés à Londres. Mito attendait son neveu sur le quai, et quand il l'aperçu, Gon couru droit vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils se firent un énorme câlin, puis Gon se recula :

– Tu peux attendre cinq minutes ? J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Kirua sortit du train. Sur le quai il y avait sa mère et son père. Irumi et Miruki les rejoignirent, mais Kirua commença à traîner des pieds. Gon l'avait déjà oublié, il était parti au galop vers sa tante. Kirua s'enfonça les mains dans ses poches et soupira. Il était à moins d'un mètre de sa famille quand une masse se jeta sur lui et qu'il se retrouva engloutit dans les bras de Gon.

– Tu vas me manquer ! Cria Gon à son oreille.

Kirua rougit alors que Gon le relâchait.

– Tu m'oublieras pas hein ?

– Bien sûr que non, sois pas bête.

– Bonnes vacances Kirua !

– Bonnes vacances Gon.

Le garçon se recula, et après un dernier signe de la main, il retourna vers sa tante. Le sourire de Kirua ne s'effaça pas même devant l'air mécontent de sa famille.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà, fin de la première année. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	55. Les grandes vacances

**Prompt :** 104\. Je t'ordonne de…

* * *

** Les grandes vacances. **

Mito avait pris la baguette de Gon et l'avait rangé à un endroit que seule elle connaissait. Ce n'était en aucun cas pour punir son neveu, mais c'était pour l'empêcher d'avoir la tentation de s'en servir. S'il faisait de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, le garçon risquait d'avoir des problèmes.

– Mais c'est pas juste, s'indignait Gon, à quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs magiques si on ne peut pas s'en servir ?

– Je trouve ça plus prudent, cela t'empêche de faire des bêtises et de te retrouver avec un tentacule à la place d'un bras.

Gon fit la moue, mais sa tante ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle connaissait bien son neveu et elle savait que s'il gardait sa baguette pendant deux mois, la tentation serait beaucoup trop grande. Pour le moment, il devrait se contenter de la vie moldu.

xxx

Empêcher Kirua de faire de la magie, c'était aussi l'empêcher de se défendre contre sa famille de sorciers. Ses parents et Irumi étaient bien décidé à lui mener la vie dure, afin qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs et qu'il change son comportement.

– C'est pour ton bien, assurait son père.

Tu parles.

Sa famille n'utilisait pas les sorts interdits, mais ils avaient beaucoup d'imagination sur comment utiliser des sorts qui sont techniquement sans danger, et qui faisait souffrir Kirua. Parce que ses parents pensaient qu'il pouvait apprendre dans la douleur.

Une fois dans le domaine, Miruki s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en ressortait que pour manger. Irumi lui potassait les grimoires de la bibliothèque de sa famille et apprenait pleins de nouveaux sorts de magie noire, et de temps en temps, il aidait ses parents à torturer Kirua. Même Zeno, le grand-père de Kirua, fermait les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, il aurait fait subir le même sort à Silva si celui-ci s'était rebellé ainsi.

Aruka était la seule de la famille a prendre soin de son frère. Et dire que les autres Zoldik la prenait pour un monstre. Quelle logique y avait-il là dedans alors que c'était elle qui pansait les plaies de Kirua faites par le reste de sa famille. S'il y avait un monstre chez les Zoldik, ce n'était très certainement pas Aruka.

xxx

Gon s'ennuyait. Il sortait quasiment tous les jours en forêt, allant voir ses amis animaux, mais c'était beaucoup moins palpitant que les Acromentules ou les chiens à trois têtes. La magie lui manquait, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Cela faisait un mois que les vacances avaient commencé, et Gon n'avait reçu aucune lettre de Kirua. Rien. Nada. Chaque jour, il guettait s'il voyait Neko arriver, mais elle ne venait jamais et la déception de Gon grandissait de jour en jour. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à penser que Kirua l'avait oublié, Gon se disait que son meilleur ami devait être simplement très très très occupé, si bien qu'il n'avait pas encore pu lui écrire.

Mais Kirua lui manquait, encore plus que la magie.

xxx

– Je t'ordonne de lever le bras droit, lâcha Irumi.

Kirua ne bougea pas et Irumi pointa sa baguette sur lui.

– Allons Kiru, on sait toi et moi que tu ne veux pas que je m'en serve.

– Il faudra me jeter un Imperium, si tu veux que je lève ce foutu bras parce que tu me le demandes.

– Ça peut se régler.

Irumi allait-il vraiment lancer un Impérium ? Kirua ne le sut pas, car il fut sauvé par son petit frère qui entra dans la pièce. Karuto ne lui adressait plus la parole, parce qu'il considérait qu'il n'avait pas à parler à un traître (oui, être un Poufsouffle relevait apparemment de la trahison), mais son arrivé fit baisser sa baguette à Irumi. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, puis Karuto alla s'asseoir plus loin avec un grimoire, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait.

– Je t'ordonne de lever le bras droit, insista tout de même Irumi.

Rien que pour le provoquer, Kirua leva le bras gauche.

Il le paya cher, mais ça valait le coup quand même.

xxx

Gon finit par recevoir une lettre. Quand il avait vu Neko arriver, Gon avait bondit de joie. La lettre était toute chiffonnée et Kirua semblait avoir écrit à la va vite, mais c'était une lettre quand même, donc Gon était heureux. Son meilleur ami ne lui racontait pas vraiment ses vacances, il disait juste qu'il était désolé de pas lui avoir écrit plus tôt mais qu'il avait été super occupé avec sa famille et qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il espérait que Gon passait de bonnes vacances, et il avait hâte de le revoir à la rentrée. Gon était si heureux de recevoir cette lettre, qu'il la lu à voix haute à tante Mito, puis couru répondre à son meilleur ami.

Il garda la lettre sur lui tout le reste des vacances, la cachant sous son oreiller.

xxx

Kirua n'avait la paix que lorsque Hisoka se pointait. C'était bizarre à dire, mais il aimait les visites du Serpentard à cause de ça. Il avait même réussi à écrire rapidement une lettre à Gon.

Son meilleur ami lui manquait tellement que les jours défilaient trop doucement. Il s'habituait à l'acharnement de sa famille sur lui, mais pas à l'absence de Gon. Il comptait les jours qu'il lui restait avec impatience.

Quand il le pouvait, il passait un peu de temps avec Aruka, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette dernière soit soudain victime d'une vision. Quand cela arrivait, c'était comme si ses yeux devenaient tout noir et que sa sœur n'était plus tout à fait elle-même.

– Kirua, il y a un carnet dans une bibliothèque, prends-le.

Ce fut tout. Kirua fouilla la bibliothèque des Zoldik de fond en comble, sans trouver le moindre carnet. Pourtant sa sœur se trompait rarement dans ses prédictions. Il devait s'agir d'une autre bibliothèque. Peut-être celle de Poudlard. Ce problème fit réfléchir Kirua, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à une autre bibliothèque…

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà des vacances qui ne se passent pas très bien pour Kirua.


	56. Le carnet

** Le carnet. **

Ils avaient été invités à un repas chez une autre grande famille de sorciers. Resserrer les liens entre sang-pur était une passion commune. Dommage que cette famille-ci n'ait qu'un fils du même âge que Kirua, sinon ils auraient sans doute organisé des fiançailles.

Cette famille avait un nom de famille, mais Kirua les appelait « les blonds ringards » dans sa tête. Petit blond le regardait comme si Kirua l'avait offensé sur sept générations de sorcier, Kirua le regardait l'air moqueur, se fichant bien de ce que ce gosse abruti et ses parents pouvaient penser de lui. Tandis qu'il s'ennuyait, il décida de fausser compagnie à tout le monde et de visiter le manoir. Il tournait un peu en rond, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la bibliothèque.

Immense.

Et remplis de livres sans doute plutôt interdits.

Kirua en fit le tour, laissant ses doigts frôler les couvertures.

Il finit par prendre un livre au hasard, l'ouvrir et regarder les dessins, les sorts et les potions proposées à l'intérieur. Il en regarda d'autres, par pure curiosité. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il eut une impression de déjà vu, et se souvint alors des paroles de sa petite sœur. _Il y a un carnet dans une bibliothèque, prend-le._

Est-ce qu'Aruka parlait de cette bibliothèque ?

Kirua regarda les murs tapissés de livres. Comment pourrait-il trouver un carnet là-dedans ? Il lui faudrait des heures, et il ne pouvait même pas lancer de sortilège.

– Est-ce que le jeune sorcier cherche quelque chose ?

Kirua ne sursauta pas, mais il aurait pu. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre une voix débarquée de nul part. C'était un elfe de maison qui venait de parler.

– Tu travailles ici ? Demanda Kirua.

– Oui monsieur.

– Et comment tu t'appelles ?

– Dobby, monsieur.

Kirua avait toujours eu une drôle d'affinité avec les elfes de maison. Ils ne réagissaient pas comme les humains, ils étaient soumis à leur maître, et Kirua avait toujours trouvé ça plutôt injuste, et avait tenté de libérer ceux de sa famille quand il avait quatre ans. Il n'avait plus retenté l'expérience lorsque son père lui avait certifié qu'un elfe libre était un elfe mort. Kirua ne savait pas si la menace était vraie, mais il ne voulait pas tenter son père.

– Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler monsieur, je suis Kirua.

L'elfe de maison s'aplatit le nez par terre et Kirua aurait voulu qu'il se redresse.

– En fait Dobby, tu peux peut-être m'aider. Je recherche un carnet.

– Pourquoi est-ce que le jeune sorcier cherche-t-il un carnet ?

Kirua ne répondit rien sur le coup, parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Dobby crut qu'il l'avait mis en colère.

– Dobby est désolé, Dobby ne devrait pas poser de question.

– C'est bon Dobby, dit gentiment Kirua. Tu crois que tu peux m'aider ?

– Dobby ne sait pas si le maître veut que le jeune sorcier trouve le carnet.

Kirua mentit allégrement :

– Il vient de me demander d'aller lui chercher. Tu peux m'aider ?

Dobby lui montra où le maître cachait le fameux carnet. Dans un grimoire plus innocent que d'autre.

– Merci Dobby. Je suis désolé je n'ai rien à te donner pour te récompenser.

– Dobby est là pour servir.

Kirua grinça des dents, et Dobby disparu après avoir accompli sa mission. Le garçon voulu ouvrir le carnet, mais à ce moment-là quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Kirua glissa l'objet dans sa poche avant que l'enfant blond ne rentre dans la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il hargneux.

– Simple curiosité, vous avez une très belle bibliothèque.

Le blond semblait ne pas se décider entre l'agacement et la fierté. Finalement ce fut le deuxième sentiment qui l'emporta. Il releva le nez et sourit :

– C'est la plus belle et la plus remplie du pays.

– C'est vrai que je n'en ai jamais vu une aussi grande.

Sauf bien entendu chez lui, mais il ne le dirait pas à ce gosse.

– Pourquoi tu es allé à Poufsouffle ? Interrogea celui-ci.

– Pourquoi tu es allé à Serpentard ? Rétorqua Kirua.

– Parce que c'est la meilleure maison bien sûr !

Kirua haussa les épaules. Il se fichait de ce système de maison, il trouvait ça ridicule. Pour lui ça favorisait la haine et l'esprit de compétition, plutôt que la bienveillance et l'amitié.

Ils retournèrent avec les adultes et la soirée s'éternisa. Le repas était bon mais les discussions étaient horribles. Kirua sentait le poids du carnet dans sa poche et avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour l'examiner au calme. Quand enfin sa famille prit le chemin du retour, l'enfant se sentait épuisé par tant de discours négatifs, attisant la violence.

Une fois rentré, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour souffler. Il attendit le milieu de la nuit pour ouvrir le carnet et fut déçu. Il n'y avait rien là-dedans. Il avait dû se tromper, Aruka parlait d'autre chose, c'était une énigme et de toute évidence il ne l'avait pas comprise. Kirua rangea le carnet dans un tiroir et se coucha pour dormir.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je vais reprendre doucement la publication de cette fic, pour l'instant je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine (et non par jour comme avant). Merci à Nesache pour l'idée pour ce chapitre. Et toi petite personne qui m'a envoyé une review en guest pour que je t'écrive, malheureusement ffnet a effacé ton adresse mail.


	57. Un grand sorcier

**Prompts :** 66\. Wall Street / Chemin de Traverse

Se retrouver, enfin.

* * *

** Un grand sorcier.**

Le chemin de traverse, Gon le connaissait désormais. Est-ce que ça l'empêchait de s'extasier pour tout et n'importe quoi ? Non. Gon bava devant les balais alors qu'il avait encore du mal à en faire, il trouva génial toutes les potions proposées par un magasin, et il adora découvrir ses nouveaux livres pour l'école, d'autant plus qu'il rencontra Kirua dans cette boutique-là. Ils échangèrent un regard et un salut de la main, mais Kirua ne vint pas vers lui, occupé avec sa famille. Même si c'était juste un petit peu, Gon était super heureux d'avoir revu son meilleur ami. Désormais, il avait encore plus hâte de retourner à Poudlard, si c'était possible.

La magie lui avait manqué pendant ces mois de vacances, mais Gon se rendit compte que Kirua lui avait manqué encore plus. Poudlard ne serait pas pareil sans lui. Gon serait aussi content de revoir Léolio, Retsu, Ikarugo et Kanaria, évidemment. Mais Kirua, c'était différent. Kirua c'était le premier sorcier qu'il avait rencontré en vrai, c'était son premier ami et le meilleur. C'était grâce à lui si Gon avait réussi à développer ses pouvoirs et c'était aussi parce qu'il était là que la première année à Poudlard avait été si géniale.

Poudlard c'était génial. Kirua c'était encore mieux.

xxx

Il y avait cet abruti de sorcier qui signait des autographes à ses fans (ou plutôt ces femmes, vu qu'elles étaient un public majoritaire). Il faisait le malin, il faisait l'andouille, mais aucun Zoldik ne s'intéressa à lui. Pour eux, Lockhart était simplement un être ridicule et stupide.

– Je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'a jamais rien fait des choses dont il parle, marmonna Miruki.

Chose rare, Kirua fut d'accord avec son frère.

Le garçon aperçu Gon dans la foule, bien entendu, le Gryffondor tombait dans le panneau et écoutait Lockhart raconter à voix haute ses exploits. Il avait les yeux brillants et Kirua secoua la tête. Tellement naïf. Mais c'était aussi cette naïveté qui lui plaisait chez Gon. Sa capacité à être émerveillé de tout et n'importe quoi et de faire confiance facilement. D'autant plus qu'il faisait confiance à Kirua, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Les Zoldik préférèrent s'éloigner de ce sale menteur, et Kirua regretta un peu de ne pas pouvoir se séparer d'eux pour aller avec Gon.

xxx

Gon avait aperçu une foule en délire, il s'était approché, curieux et c'était comme ça qu'il avait rencontré un sorcier super puissant qui avait déjà vécu tellement d'aventure. C'était super, et encore plus quand le sorcier du nom de Lockhart lui signa un autographe. Gon venait de rencontrer une célébrité du monde sorcier, et il était super content.

– Est-ce que vous connaissez Ging Freecs ? Demanda Gon à Lockhart.

– Bien sûr que je le connais, dit-il, c'est un très bon sorcier, mais pas aussi doué que moi.

Alors cet homme avait déjà rencontré son père. Pour Gon, cela faisait de lui un très très grand sorcier. Il avait hâte de pouvoir raconter ça aux autres. Pas pour se vanter, il n'était pas du genre à se vanter, mais simplement pour partager sa joie et son bonheur.

xxx

Et puis ce fut le jour J, enfin. Enfin.

Gon retournait à Poudlard.

Kirua allait revoir Gon.

– Prends soin de toi, dit Mito à son neveu.

– Ne nous déçois pas, dit Silva à son fils.

Et les deux amis se retrouvèrent _enfin_.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Et voilà, la deuxième année va commencer.


	58. Deuxième année

**Prompts :** 931\. Jugement

Je prends de l'avance.

* * *

**Deuxième année. **

Cette année Aruka rentrait à Poudlard. Ses parents auraient voulu qu'Aruka n'y aille pas et reste à la maison, mais la petite sœur de Kirua avait reçu sa lettre d'admission en même temps que lui. Ce qui avait ravi son frère, parce que de toute la famille, c'était Aruka que Kirua préférait. Une autre bonne nouvelle ? Irumi et Hisoka avaient fini l'école, le premier comptait bien travailler au Ministère, et seul Hisoka savait ce qu'il comptait faire dorénavant. En tout cas, l'air de Poudlard serait bien plus respirable sans ces deux-là. Miruki avait encore une année à tirer, mais si Kirua ne s'entendait pas avec lui, tous les deux se contentaient simplement de s'éviter.

Dans la cabine du train où ils s'assirent, Gon fit la connaissance d'Aruka, et Gon étant… Lui-même, il adopta la petite sœur de Kirua immédiatement. Sans absolument aucun jugement.

Kirua n'en avait jamais douté.

xxx

Rituel du choixpeau. Zoldik Aruka passa la dernière et le choixpeau cria « Poufsouffle » tout de suite après avoir été sur sa tête. Miruki roula des yeux, deux Poufsouffle dans la famille Zoldik. Quelle honte. Mais en même temps que pouvait-on attendre d'autre d'un monstre comme Aruka ?

Kirua fut ravi. Sa petite sœur allait être avec lui. Aruka s'assit à côté de lui, et il la présenta à ses autres amis. Ikarugo et Kanaria. Si la petite avait des cheveux longs bruns, elle avait également les mêmes yeux bleus que son frère. Quand elle était là, Kirua semblait sourire plus que d'habitude, et les deux autres Poufsouffles ne l'avaient pas souvent vu aussi détendu, sauf peut-être avec Gon.

xxx

Kirua avait veillé à ce qu'Aruka ne se couche pas trop tard, il prenait soin d'elle comme s'il était son père plutôt que son frère, des fois. Il était un peu papa poule d'ailleurs, mais comme le reste de la famille rejetait Aruka, heureusement que Kirua était là pour lui donner la tendresse dont elle devait manquer. Ensuite, le garçon se mit sur son lit et prit de l'avance en feuilletant ses livres. Dans l'un d'eux, il retrouva le carnet qu'il avait volé. Il l'ouvrit à nouveau. Il n'avait vraiment rien de spécial, mais Aruka l'avait vu dans sa vision, alors il était très certainement spécial, mais à dire vrai, Kirua ne savait pas trop quoi en faire.

Il pourrait écrire dedans, oui mais quoi ? Ses cours ? Sa vie ? Kirua n'était pas le genre de type à s'épancher sur lui-même. Il jeta le carnet dans un coin. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : s'il savait, pour le carnet qu'il maltraite ahaha !


	59. Mise à distance

**Prompt :** 303\. une virée en voiture / Road trip

* * *

** Mise à distance. **

À peine étaient-ils arrivés à Poudlard, qu'il y eux des péripéties. D'abord, des élèves étaient arrivés à l'école dans une voiture volante. Kirua pensait que c'était drôlement cool d'arriver en voiture, tandis que Gon restait bloqué sur le fait que c'était vraiment génial qu'elle soit volante. Kirua aurait rêvé de faire la même chose, une virée en voiture, Gon était d'accord, mais il fallait qu'elle soit volante.

– Une voiture qui roule c'est bien aussi, fit Kirua.

– Une voiture qui vole c'est quand même mieux, affirma Gon.

Comme d'habitude, quand il s'agissait du monde moldu contre le monde sorcier, ils n'étaient jamais d'accord.

La deuxième péripéties fut le discours de Lockhart avant son cours. Non seulement le sorcier leur avait fait acheter tous ses livres, mais en plus, il n'arrêta pas de parler de lui-même dans un concerto de _« moi, moi, moi, moi »_, racontant les aventures qu'il avait vécu dans ses livres. Kirua bailla pas du tout discrètement, alors que Gon, naïf, croyait le sorcier sur parole et le regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

– C'est des cracks Gon, ce type est un escroc, tenta de lui dire Kirua après le cours.

En vain.

– Mais tu as vu tout ce qu'il a vécu ? Comment pourrait-il parler de tout ça si ce n'était pas vrai ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas il le fait.

Encore une fois, les deux gamins n'étaient pas d'accord sur le sujet. Et aucun des deux ne voulaient en démordre. Pour Kirua, Lockhart était un idiot doublé d'un charlatan, pour Gon, c'était une personne fantastique qui avait vécu mille aventures.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que pendant un temps, les deux garçons gardèrent leur distance. Ou bien c'était parce que Kirua s'occupait énormément d'Aruka. Il lui faisait visiter Poudlard, il lui présentait ses amis, il l'aidait pour ses devoirs, il la bordait quand c'était l'heure de dormir. Il était en tout point un vrai papa poule avec sa petite sœur. Et ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour Gon dans ce duo, au contraire. Gon adorait Aruka et s'était tout de suite entendu avec elle. Mais, Gon trainait avec Léolio et Retsu, et Kirua avec Aruka, c'était comme ça.

Peut-être que les deux mois de séparation les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, malgré le manque qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant ces vacances.

– C'est étrange de ne pas te voir toujours avec Gon, fit remarquer Ikarugo le premier week-end.

– Il est persuadé que Lockhart est un type génial et que les objets moldus ne sont rien à côté de la magie.

– Et vous vous faites la tête du coup ?

– Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

– Et bien pourquoi vous ne traînez plus ensemble ?

– Je dois m'occuper d'Aruka.

– Et tu ne peux pas t'en occuper avec Gon ?

Kirua haussa les épaules. Si, ils pouvaient. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de pourquoi il ne le faisait pas.

Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient trop manqués, peut-être que Kirua avait un peu peur de cette amitié si importante pour lui, peut-être qu'il avait besoin de prendre ses distances. C'était tellement bête, que même lui ne comprenait pas. Et ce n'était même pas qu'il évitait Gon, c'était juste qu'il s'occupait d'Aruka et mettait son meilleur ami de côté, sans véritable raison.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : une petite séparation.


	60. Différents points de vue

**Prompts :** 105\. amitié

Je prends des notes.

* * *

** Différents points de vue. **

Pendant les vacances, Léolio et Kurapika s'étaient vus quasiment tous les jours. Mais Poudlard c'était une autre ambiance, et ils étaient contents de s'y retrouver. En plus, comme c'était la dernière année de Léolio, ils avaient intérêt d'en profiter, car après ils pourraient moins se voir. Le Gryffondor et le Serdaigle étaient les meilleurs amis, et pourtant au début de leur rencontre et de leur relation, c'était loin d'être gagné. Ils se disputaient sans arrêt, pour un oui, pour un non, ils ne se supportaient pas, et se cherchaient des noises. Léolio démarrait au quart de tour et Kurapika était doué pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie, un brin provocateur. Et puis, petit à petit, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Kurapika avait remarqué que Léolio, malgré son mauvais caractère, avait un cœur en or, et Léolio avait appris à creuser un peu pour se rendre compte que Kurapika avait subi un traumatisme et que sans ça, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Même s'il avait des coups de sang, même s'il était très impulsif (ce qui jurait avec le fait qu'il avait l'air calme), Kurapika était attachant.

Alors oui, leurs disputes étaient terribles, mais leur amitié était plus forte.

Ils furent les premiers à remarquer que Kirua et Gon ne traînaient plus ensemble ces derniers temps et cela les surpris. Si eux-mêmes avaient quelque fois besoin de moments sans se voir, Kirua et Gon avaient toujours semblé inséparables, et Irumi n'avait réussi qu'à faire grandir leur amitié. Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'ils étaient tranquilles, ne trainaient-ils plus ensemble comme d'habitude ? C'était le nouveau mystère de Poudlard.

xxx

Gon ne se posait pas de question, lui. Il voyait bien que Kirua avait besoin de se retrouver avec sa petite sœur, de s'occuper d'elle, d'être un grand-frère parfait. Tant qu'il pouvait voir son meilleur ami même de loin, il était content. Surtout qu'il savait que Kirua ne l'évitait pas, il répondait à son salut quand ils se croisaient, et de temps en temps ils s'envoyaient des messages en cours. Ils étaient amis, ils le savaient tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de sans arrêt le prouver, et Gon avait confiance. En attendant, il délirait sur la voiture VOLANTE avec Léolio et Retsu, il admirait Lockhart. Au point de s'être intéressé à ses livres et d'avoir répondu juste à la plupart des questions sur son test (qui consistait à simplement parler de ce qu'on savait sur Lockhart) – ce qui rendit Lockhart très bien disposé à son égard. Même en cours, il était un des rare à prendre des notes.

Kirua continuait de penser qu'il n'était qu'un escroc vantard, et avait eu tout faux au test, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

– C'est parce que tu ne fais pas assez attention à lui, lui fit remarquer Gon une fois où ils se croisèrent.

– Nyanyanya ! Si tu l'aimes tant que ça ce Lockhart, t'a qu'à lui demander de devenir ton meilleur ami.

– Je n'ai qu'un seul meilleur ami et c'est toi, rétorqua Gon.

Kirua rougit et s'en alla de son côté.

xxx

Retsu était la seule contente de cette situation, parce qu'elle pouvait passer plus de temps avec Gon, et que ce n'était pas négligeable. Gon était quelqu'un de gentil, de drôle, un brin naïf, et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Donc elle en profitait. En cours ils s'asseyaient ensemble, ils allaient réviser à la bibliothèque tous les deux, ils mangeaient l'un à côté de l'autre et dans la salle commune ils discutaient ensemble. Elle avait Gon pour elle, et c'était ce qui comptait.

xxx

– Kirua.

C'était Aruka qui venait de parler, elle tira sur la manche de la robe de son frère, ses yeux étaient devenus complètement noirs. Kirua savait qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, une sortie de prophétie, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé grand-frère comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

– Le carnet, il faut s'en servir pour qu'il marche. Et tu vas le perdre.

Aruka redevint normal aussitôt et sourit à son frère qui la pris dans ses bras.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : en toute honnêteté je sais pas moi-même ce que j'écrivais !


	61. Le journal de Tom

**Prompts :** 501\. Feu

C'est bon de te revoir.

* * *

**Le journal de Tom. **

Kirua avait presque tout essayé avec ce carnet. Il l'avait jeté, avait sauté dessus à pieds joins, il l'avait mis sous l'eau, avait essayé de le mordre et l'avait même jeté au feu sans qu'il ne se passe rien, ce qui s'avérait peu commun. Finalement Kirua avait tourné toutes les pages une à une et essayé des sorts qui ne fonctionnèrent pas. Il savait donc que ce carnet avait mauvais goût, qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit dedans, et qu'il paraissait indestructible.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas faite était sans aucun doute la plus logique. Kirua trempa sa plume dans l'encre et le temps qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il pourrait écrire, une tâche tomba sur le papier. Puis elle disparut. Kirua fronça les sourcils.

xxx

Gon était en train de travailler à la bibliothèque sur un devoir que Rogue leur avait donné et dire qu'il galérait aurait été un euphémisme. Si Kirua avait été là, il aurait pu l'aider, mais il devait se contenter de Retsu, qui n'était pas plus douée que lui en potion. Gon raturait une phrase quand Kirua débarqua dans la bibliothèque sans prévenir, se rapprocha de lui, attrapa son poignet et lui dit :

– Viens ! C'est important.

Gon ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et suivit son meilleur ami, abandonnant ses affaires, son devoir et Retsu.

xxx

Kirua l'emmena dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne, et ils s'assirent tous les deux contre le mur. Ils avaient été séparés ces derniers temps, mais tout à coup ils étaient à nouveau ensemble et aucun des deux ne parla de ça.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Gon.

– C'est une longue histoire, mais d'abord, laisse-moi te montrer un truc.

– Quoi ?

Kirua sortit le carnet de sa poche, puis une plume et un encrier. Il trempa la plume dans l'encre et écrivit dans le carnet _« Salut Tom »_. Aussitôt ce qui était écrit disparu, et une phrase apparut _« Salut Kirua »._

– Woh, fit Gon. Il y a quelqu'un d'enfermé dans ce carnet ?

– J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Kirua, peut-être qu'on parle à quelqu'un dans un autre espace-temps, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

– Demande-lui s'il est un fantôme.

Kirua s'exécuta et écrivit _« Es-tu un fantôme ? »,_ l'autre répondit _« Non, pas exactement »._ Gon tendit les mains :

– Laisse-moi essayer !

Kirua lui passa le carnet et la plume. Gon écrit : _« Salut je suis Gon, le meilleur ami de Kirua »._ Il attendit la réponse _« Salut Gon, je suis Tom Jedusor, vous êtes deux à écrire sur mon journal alors ? »_. Gon répondit que oui.

– Où tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua lui raconta toute l'histoire, il parla même des pouvoirs spéciaux de sa petite sœur, car il savait que Gon ne le répéterait pas, il lui faisait confiance. Gon resta attentif, mais plus Kirua parlait, plus il était émerveillé.

– Tu vois que le monde magique c'est génial, regarde, on peut parler à quelqu'un à travers un carnet magique.

– Les moldus ont internet Gon.

– Tu crois qu'on s'entendra un jour sur ce sujet ?

– Je n'en sais rien, sourit Kirua, mais c'est pas grave.

– On écrit quoi maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas si on devrait continuer d'écrire pour le moment, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce Tom Jedusor avant.

– Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ?

– Non.

– On peut peut-être lui demander directement ?

– Non !

– Ça sert à quoi d'avoir un journal magique si on ne peut pas écrire dedans ?

– Tu ne comprends pas Gon, ça peut être dangereux !

Gon fit la moue et Kirua se dit que maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il fallait qu'ils se disputent.

– Bien, soupira-t-il, demande-lui.

_ « Qui es-tu Tom Jedusor ? » « Je suis un élève de Poudlard ». « Il n'y a pas de Tom Jedusor à Poudlard » « Je suis un ancien élève ». _

Gon tendit le journal à Kirua en souriant :

– Tu as ta réponse, c'est un ancien élève. Si ça se trouve on parle à un mort. C'est incroyable.

– Tu parles déjà à des fantômes Gon.

– Mais là c'est pas pareil.

Kirua haussa les épaules et rangea le journal dans sa poche. Puis il discuta d'autre chose avec Gon, parce qu'ils avaient du temps à rattraper. En rigolant avec son meilleur ami à propos d'un truc quelconque, il ne vit pas le carnet glisser de sa poche, il n'y fit pas plus attention en se levant et en partant avec Gon, pour l'aider à faire son devoir pour Rogue.

Ils avaient été séparés un temps, mais ça n'avait pas duré, parce qu'au fond, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. C'était bon de se revoir.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà voilà, l'utilisation du journal de Tom n'aura duré qu'un petit chapitre (mais bon c'était un peu ce que je voulais pour cette fic, des genres de petits épisodes).


	62. Le parchemin

**Prompt :** 212\. Approfondir ses connaissances

* * *

** Le parchemin. **

Aruka avait eu raison, Kirua avait perdu le journal de Tom Jedusor. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être désormais, il ignorait qu'une jeune Gryffondor rousse était tombée dessus, et au final, il ne s'en préoccupait pas tant que ça. Même si l'objet magique était intéressant, Kirua n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de journal. Et il l'avait trouvé dans une bibliothèque remplie de magie noire, alors il n'avait pas confiance. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, perdre ce journal lui éviterait sans doute un tas de problème.

xxx

Gon était bien un peu déçu, il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur ce Tom Jedusor. Comment son journal fonctionnait, par exemple, qui il était, quelle magie il y avait là-dedans ? Kirua lui dit de laisser tomber.

– Tu sais, ce journal m'a donné une idée, dit-il.

– Laquelle ?

– Un sort pour quand on est séparé, comme ça on pourra quand même continuer à se parler.

Kirua et Gon avait déjà oublié cette première semaine à Poudlard où ils s'étaient à peine parlé, comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et puis de toute façon, les choses étaient revenus à la normale, ils traînaient à nouveau toujours ensemble, parfois simplement les deux, très souvent avec Aruka, quelques fois avec les autres.

– C'est une super idée !

Gon ne demanda pas à Kirua si un tel sort était possible. C'était Kirua, s'il en parlait, c'était qu'il pouvait le faire.

xxx

Kirua potassa bien plus que d'habitude afin d'approfondir ses connaissances. Il lut beaucoup de livres, tenta beaucoup de sorts, et finit par trouver la solution. Alors, il ensorcela deux parchemins, et en donna un à Gon.

– Quand tu écris dessus, je reçois ton message. C'est un peu comme quand tu m'avais montré les textos sur les téléphones portables.

– On va donc s'envoyer des textos par parchemin, s'amusa Gon.

Kirua sourit.

– Oui.

– Génial !

Gon voulu le tester tout de suite, il écrivit quelque chose dans son parchemin, sans le montrer. Les mots disparurent et réapparurent sur celui de Kirua, qui lut et se mit à rougir. Gon avait écrit _« tu es le meilleur Kirua »_. Kirua lui écrivit en retour _« idiot »_. Gon s'extasia :

– Ça marche !

Il n'en avait jamais douté.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà le premier échange de textos par parchemins !


	63. Echanges nocturnes

**Prompt :** 914\. Vagabondes

* * *

**Echanges nocturnes. **

« Tu dors Kirua ? »

« Non et toi ?

« À ton avis ? »

« Peut-être que tu m'écris dans ton sommeil, Gon »

« Peut-être, mais j'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai trop envie de te parler, et toi pourquoi tu dors pas ? »

« Idiot ! Je sais pas trop. »

« Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse Kirua ? »

« Non merci Gon »

« Tu sais, je me demandais quelque chose »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres comme animaux fantastiques ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans un grimoire sur le sujet »

« Mais peut-être qu'il y en a qu'on n'a pas encore découvert, tu sais un peu comme des cafards géants, des limaces vagabondes ou des fourmis mutantes. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Il y a bien des araignées géantes, pourquoi ce serait n'importe quoi ? Y a peut-être des fourmis qui mangent les humains et qui peuvent se transformer et muter ensuite ? »

« Jamais entendu parler de ça, tu as trop d'imagination Gon. »

« Et ? C'est un mal ? »

« Non. C'est marrant ».

« Kirua, tu imagines si on découvrait une nouvelle espèce animale, on deviendrait riche et célèbre comme Lockhart ! »

« Lockhart n'est qu'un imposteur. Et je suis pas sûr de vouloir rencontrer des fourmis mutantes bouffeuses d'être humain. »

« Pourquoi tu dis toujours que Lockhart est un imposteur ? Tu n'as même pas lu ses livres ».

« Je ne veux pas encore me disputer avec toi sur ce sujet Gon. »

« Okay. »

« Tu boudes ? »

…

« Eh ! Gon ! Tu boudes ? Ou tu dors ? »

…

« GON ! »

« Désolé, Léolio m'a demandé d'éteindre ma baguette, du coup je suis descendu dans la salle commune pour continuer de te parler. À ton avis quelle espèce d'animal on pourrait rencontrer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Personnellement je crois que je préfère les animaux moldus, ils ont l'air moins dangereux. »

« Ça c'est parce que tu n'es jamais tombé nez à nez avec un Grizzly. »

« Oui, mais si c'était un Grizzly magique, ce serait encore pire. »

« Tu crois que ça existe, les Grizzlys magiques ? »

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« Alors on pourrait essayer d'en découvrir un ! »

« Non merci Gon, je tiens à ma vie un minimum. Pourquoi ne pas chercher quelque chose de plus mignon ? Comme un renard qui parle ou un chat géant et gentil ? »

« Ça ne sonne pas comme une aventure ça Kirua. »

« Mais ce serait moins dangereux ! »

« Justement ! »

« Tu es fou, Gon ! »

« Peut-être. En tout cas, j'espère qu'un jour, on partira à l'aventure tous les deux, ensemble. »

…

« Kirua ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Ouais ouais. Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça ? »

« Ben oui ! Pas toi ? »

« Si… »

« On est les meilleurs amis du monde, et je suis sûr que ce serait super d'être avec toi. »

…

« Kirua ? »

« Oui je suis toujours là. Tu es mon meilleur ami aussi. »

« Je sais ! »

« Alors je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Je me demande quels étranges animaux nous rencontreront. »

xxx

Kirua et Gon discutèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit. Kirua c'était rendu compte que c'était plus facile de communiquer par écrit, Gon ne le voyait pas rougir, et il pouvait se poser et écrire les choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit, comme le fait que Gon était son meilleur ami. C'était plus facile et moins gênant de l'écrire que de le dire à voix haute.

Le lendemain, Gon faillit s'endormir sur son grimoire et Kirua lui écrivit que la prochaine fois il ne devrait pas veiller si tard.

Et même s'il disait ça, il recommença à faire le monde avec Gon la nuit même.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier la suite.


	64. Maladie insolite

**Prompt :** 20\. Fièvre Nocturne

* * *

**Maladie insolite. **

Léolio se demandait si Gon n'était pas malade. Il semblait assez fatigué, avait des grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait ne pas dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps. Est-ce qu'il faisait des cauchemars ? Est-ce qu'il avait de la fièvre ? Léolio voulait examiner son ami pour être sûr qu'il aille bien, ou même l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Mais Gon lui assurait que tout allait parfaitement bien.

– Je ne dors pas beaucoup c'est tout.

D'habitude le garçon aurait dit pourquoi, mais Kirua lui avait demandé de se taire à propos des parchemins magiques, parce que sinon tout le monde en aurait voulu, et Kirua n'aurait jamais été tranquille. Ces parchemins magiques, c'était leur truc à eux et à personne d'autre. Léolio palpa le front de Gon quand même, l'enfant n'avait pas de fièvre. C'était déjà ça. Mais Léolio ne put s'empêcher de penser, qu'il avait peut-être des fièvres nocturnes. Il aurait bien voulu être sûr.

xxx

Retsu aussi voyait l'état de Gon se dégrader. Elle l'avait surpris une fois, dans la salle commune, en pleine nuit. Il était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin, est-ce qu'il faisait ses devoirs à cette heure-là ?

– Gon ? Tu ne dors pas ?

– Si, si je vais y aller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Retsu ?

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je voulais marcher un peu.

Gon avait discuté quelques minutes avec elle puis il était retourné dans son dortoir. S'il restait longtemps dans la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait des cernes sous les yeux ensuite.

Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était que Kirua en avait aussi.

xxx

Ikarugo était ami avec Kirua, et il l'admirait, et il faisait attention à lui. Et il fut le premier à remarquer que Kirua aussi avait des cernes, pas seulement Gon. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais il savait faire semblant, bien plus que Gon. Il cachait ce qu'il ressentait, il cachait ses humeurs. Mais si Léolio pensait Gon malade, Ikarugo se disait qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Avaient-ils recommencé à se voir en cachette hors de la salle commune, comme ils le faisaient en première année pour échapper à Irumi ? Ikarugo en doutait. À ce moment-là, les deux garçons ne se voyaient pas plus d'une heure, et en général se recouchaient et dormaient longtemps. Il y avait autre chose, une autre raison.

– Tu ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment Kirua, dit-il à son ami.

– Si ça va, mentit Kirua.

– On a tous remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas tu sais. Léolio est hyper inquiet pour Gon.

– T'en fais pas petit poulpe, je vais régler ça.

Kirua dû promettre à sa petite sœur également inquiète qu'il allait bien, et que tout allait s'arranger.

xxx

« Kirua, j'ai pensé à un truc ! »

« Tu devrais dormir Gon, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Mais je veux te parler ! »

« On se parle déjà toute la journée ! »

« Oui mais c'est pas pareil, j'ai l'impression que tu te confies plus facilement quand tu écris. »

« On s'écrira pendant la journée alors, va te coucher. Et moi aussi j'ai envie de dormir. »

« Mais Kirua, j'ai envie de te parler là maintenant ! »

« Bonne nuit Gon »

« Attend, Kirua ! »

…

« Kirua ? »

…

« Bonne nuit Kirua. »

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà fin des échanges nocturnes !


	65. Bouderie et Déclaration

**Prompt :** 127\. Plusieurs inspirations profondes

* * *

**Bouderie et Déclaration. **

_« Eh Gon, tu me fais la tête ? »_

…

xxx

Non. Gon ne faisait pas la tête à Kirua, mais un peu quand même. Il lui parlait normalement, même s'il était clairement ronchon, dû au contrecoup de la fatigue et aussi parce qu'il avait adoré toutes ces nuits passées à parler avec Kirua, que ne plus pouvoir le faire, le rendait un peu triste. Donc. Gon parlait à Kirua à l'oral, mais il avait rangé son parchemin dans un coin et le boudait par écrit. C'était clairement une gaminerie, mais il avait douze ans, il pouvait se le permettre.

xxx

_« Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon »_

…

xxx

Gon se baladait seul dans les couloirs, quant à une intersection, il rentra dans une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et noirs qui faisaient des frisottis. Il ne la connaissait pas, elle était assez sombre et elle semblait marcher comme une ombre car il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme, sauf qu'elle avait l'air bien vivante, d'après les couleurs qu'elle portait, elle était à Serdaigle. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui n'effraya aucunement Gon, qui lui sourit :

– Désolé, dit-il, de t'être rentré dedans. Je suis Gon.

– Pamû.

– On pourrait devenir amis, Pamû.

– Commence par prendre soin des amis que tu as déjà, marmonna-t-elle.

Pamû disait sans doute ça au hasard, pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais les paroles résonnèrent dans le cerveau de Gon, et il commença à s'en vouloir de faire le gamin.

xxx

_« Gon, répond, allez, on pourra se réécrire la nuit ». _

…

xxx

Aruka trouvait son frère un peu bizarre. Il écrivait sans arrêt sur son parchemin, et tout ce qu'il écrivait disparaissait. Et c'était tout. Il ne se passait rien d'autre. Et ça semblait le rendre fou, elle le voyait qui faisait sa moue pas contente et elle entendait ses dents grincer. Quelque chose le dérangeait avec ce parchemin, et en bonne petite sœur elle vint se jeter dans ses bras pour le consoler. Kirua rangea le parchemin, et serra Aruka dans ses bras.

– Je t'adore grand-frère, dit-elle.

– Moi aussi Aruka.

C'était des paroles magiques qui fonctionnaient à chaque fois. Kirua le savait, son cœur bondissait de joie quand sa petite sœur lui montrait combien elle l'aimait.

Et si c'était ça la solution ?

xxx

Kirua inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspi…

Allez, mince, il devait le faire. De toute façon, Gon ne le lirait pas et le message finirait par s'effacer de lui-même. Il prit quand même de nouveau plusieurs inspirations profondes puis se lança enfin :

_« Gon, je t'adore »_, écrivit-il.

xxx

_ « Moi aussi je t'adore Kirua »._

Il fallut un temps fou pour que les joues rouges de Kirua se décolorent.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : pas de chance.


	66. Deuxième match

**Prompt :** 99\. Ce n'est pas demain la veille

* * *

** Deuxième match.**

Kirua fut obligé de reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch. Il aimait bien, et en même temps il n'aimait pas. Il passait moins de temps avec Aruka et Gon, mais Ikarugo et Kanaria avaient rejoint l'équipe et ça c'était un petit plus.

Léolio était un accro de Quidditch, mais il ne soutenait que sa maison chérie, même celle de son meilleur ami Kurapika ne l'emportait pas dans son cœur. Fidèle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Donc quand Kirua parlait de son équipe de Quidditch, en bon ami, il l'écoutait, mais en restant l'allié des Gryffondor, il lui rappelait qu'ils allaient se faire écraser.

De toute façon, selon lui, qui aurait pu gagner contre l'élu ?

– Ce n'est pas demain la veille que les Gryffondors vont perdre !

Kirua lui rappela que l'année d'avant, les Serdaigles avaient fini par remporter le tournoi. Kurapika hocha la tête, mais Léolio n'en démordait pas, cette année serait l'année de la victoire pour les Gryffondors. Avec toute l'énergie que Léolio avait, c'était à se demander pourquoi il ne faisait pas de Quidditch, lui-même.

Kirua s'en fichait des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Lui, les seuls qu'il voulait éclater c'était les Serpentards. Même si Irumi n'était plus là, il sentait encore son ombre sur lui, et il avait besoin de détruire cette maison comme si son aîné y était encore. Alors il participait aux entraînements avec la rage au ventre, pour préparer le combat contre les Serpentards.  
Ikarugo était chaud aussi, il était à fond dans son rôle de poursuiveur et ne ratait jamais l'anneau quand il envoyait le souafle. Kanaria tapait dans les cognards, les transformant en boulet de canon.

Mais Ikarugo et Kanaria ne purent pas vraiment montrer leur talent, parce que Kirua, humiliant les Serpentards encore plus qu'en première année, attrapa le vif d'or en seulement dix secondes de jeu.

Ensuite, il se relâcha.

xxx

_« Tu as été génial Kirua »_

_« Tu me l'as dis un million de fois déjà, Gon! »_

_« Mais c'est parce que tu as été vraiment vraiment génial »._

Kirua remercia Merlin d'être loin de Gon, il ne verrait pas ses joues rouges.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un petit moment quidditchien.


	67. Halloween

**Prompt :** 836\. Aveuglement / Éblouissant

* * *

** Halloween.**

Kirua n'aimait pas Halloween. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça, peut-être parce que dans sa famille, c'était le moment où ils en profitaient pour s'entraîner à la magie noire et que tout devenait réellement glauque et effrayant. Peut-être parce que quand il avait six ans, son père l'avait enfermé dans une maison hantée pour lui apprendre à affronter ses peurs.

Évidemment, Gon, lui adorait ça.

– Il faut qu'on trouve un super déguisement hyper effrayant.

– J'ai une idée, fit Kirua, on se déguise en rien.

La moue que fit Gon était trop mignonne et Kirua s'intéressa à ses chaussures.

– J'avais plutôt pensé à quelque chose comme vampire ou sorcier.

– On est déjà des sorciers, Gon, précisa Kirua.

– C'est vrai, mais tu vois il y a des sorciers super méchants qui font peur à tout le monde.

– Tu parle de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-ou-sinon-ça-fait-hurler-tout-le-monde-sans-doute-parce-que-son-nom-est-moche-et-insoutenable ?

– Oui, lui.

– Laisse-tomber, tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.

– C'est vrai. Alors loup garou ?

– C'est insultant pour les loups garou, tu crois que c'est de leur faute ?

– Ou bien dragon ? Ou fantôme ?

– Et si on se déguisait en Moldu ? Proposa Kirua à la place, beaucoup de sorciers semblent vraiment avoir peur des moldus, tu sais.

– J'ai été un moldu pendant onze ans, je trouve que c'est assez.

– Hmmm.

Ils ne trouvèrent aucun accord du tout. Kirua décida de s'habiller sans sa robe de sorcier. Portant un pantalon noir, un sous pull violet et un tee-shirt blanc. Gon avait plutôt choisi de se déguiser en créature de Frankenstein. Et… Il était le seul parmi tout Poudlard à avoir mis un déguisement. Les autres portaient soit des vêtements normaux, soit leur robe de sorcier. Et Gon n'en avait rien à faire, il était heureux comme ça, même s'il ralait après Kirua :

– On avait dit qu'on se déguiserait tous les deux.

– Rectification, tu avais dis, pas moi.

Devant la moue de Gon, Kirua soupira, pointa sa baguette sur lui-même et lança un sort. Ses cheveux blancs se retrouvèrent dressés sur sa tête en coupe en brosse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Gon.

– Je me déguise en Gon, il est vachement effrayant.

Le garçon éclata de rire, et Kirua sourit. Aruka en voyant Gon, voulu aussi un déguisement, et Kirua lui lança le même sort qu'à lui. Elle se retrouva avec une énorme touffe de cheveux en l'air, et c'était très drôle, tellement, que tous les trois eurent un fou rire.

Ikarugo regrettait de pas avoir eu l'idée de profiter d'Halloween pour se déguiser en calmar. Léolio, Kurapika, Kanaria et Retsu, trouvèrent leurs trois amis très drôles et mignons, et tous ensemble ils se mélangèrent pour le banquet, parce que c'était Halloween, et que parfois c'était fatiguant de se séparer pour aller manger.

Gon était de très bonne humeur, il souriait, riait, parlait fort – encore plus fort que Léolio lui-même – et Kirua le regardait s'amuser, tout en discutant avec lui, sa petite sœur, et les autres. Puis Gon aperçut au loin, une fille un peu sombre, portant une robe rose, ses cheveux longs frisottant et retombant sur ses yeux. Gon la reconnu tout de suite et il l'appela. La jeune fille sombre les rejoignit.

– Pamû ! Il est super ton déguisement.

– Je ne me suis pas déguisée, dit-elle sombrement.

– En tout cas, tu es très jolie !

Kirua leva un sourcil de surprise, en se demandant ce que son meilleur ami trouvait de jolie à cette fille qui semblait tout droit sortie de la forêt interdite. C'était Gon après tout, il voyait chez les autres, des choses que personne d'autre ne remarquaient.

La soirée fut vraiment bien, Pamû se retrouva incrustée au reste du groupe, et Gon fit en sorte qu'elle soit accueillie comme si elle avait toujours été là. Même si elle faisait un peu peur, et qu'elle avait des lubies étranges comme mettre beaucoup de sucre un peu partout, Gon lui parlait comme à une amie de longue date. Et Kirua admirait ça chez Gon, il ne jugeait pas les gens à leurs apparences, il les prenait tels qu'ils étaient.

Gon avait quelque chose d'éblouissant. C'était à la fois dur de le regarder et de le quitter des yeux.

xxx

_« J'ai passé une super soirée Kirua, et toi ? »_

_« Pareil. »_

_« La prochaine fois tu te déguiseras ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas aimé mon déguisement de Gon ? »_

_« Si j'ai adoré, mais t'a pas le droit de porter deux fois le même déguisement. »_

_« D'accord, la prochaine fois je tenterai de faire Léolio ». _

Gon éclata de rire, et ils continuèrent à parler un petit peu, pas trop.

xxx

Le lendemain, ils apprirent que Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, avait été pétrifié, et personne n'en savait la cause.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je suis désolée pour le retard que prenne mes publications, mais j'ai publié mon premier roman et je suis dans l'écriture du deuxième et très peu de motivation pour corriger mes fanfictions. Je me suis forcée parce que j'avais un petit moment de libre pour ENFIN poster ce chapitre. J'espère que malgré mon retard vous continuerez à me suivre.


End file.
